Leyendo el futuro
by palo 2912
Summary: Unos libros que parecen venir del futuro llega a Hogwarts, James, Lily y los merodeadores se encuentran en sexto curso...¿Cómo se tomarán James y Lily la historia de Harry?
1. Misterios y Sorpresas

**Leyendo el futuro **

**(Los personajes son de J.K.** **Rowling, la trama es mía)**

**Misterios y Sorpresas.**

El día de hoy era tan normal como cualquier otro día en Hogwarts, en el gran comedor se encontraban los jóvenes alumnos, cada cual hablando con sus amigos de sus respectivas casas, entonces apareció el director, Dumbledore, al instante todo se quedó en un silencio mostrando respeto.

Dumbledore se acercó a la mesa donde los demás profesores le miraban extrañados al notar como tenía una caja entre sus manos.

-Queridos alumnos, acaba de suceder un hecho incompresible para mí.- todos miraban a su profesor y director como si tuviera monos en la cara.-He recibido un paquete con una carta en la que se explica que estos libros cuentan la historia de un niño.- se paró mirando a cierto chico azabache de ojos marrones, este le devolvió la mirada sin comprender, todo el comedor cuchicheaba preguntándose de quien sería hijo ese niño.

El director empezó a leer:

_Queridos alumnos y profesores, os hemos enviado estos libros para que no cometáis algunos errores y para evitar un montón de muertes. En el futuro Lord Voldemort morirá, en el mundo mágico reina la paz…Esperamos que aprovechéis esta oportunidad._

_Pd: nadie podrá salir ni entrar del gran comedor y el tiempo se detendrá, que disfrutéis de la lectura._

_Atte.: J.S.P, A.S.P y L.L.P_

Todos estaban en shock, no sabían cómo reaccionar, todo esto parecía una locura incluso en su mundo.

-Bueno.- dijo Sirius Black tan alegremente como siempre.- Ya habéis oído, no hay opción, así que empecemos cuanto antes.- todos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

-¿Cómo se llama el libro?- preguntó James Potter sin saber porque ansioso de comenzar la lectura.

-Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.- dijo Dumbledore mirándolo con sus intensos ojos azules.

-¿**Qué**?- gritó el azabache sorprendido, todos estaban igual que él, entonces sin que nadie se lo esperase dijo, exceptuando, a los merodeadores que ya se lo esperaban.- ¿Quién será la madre?- mirando a Lily Evans, seguro de que sería ella.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada del aire apareció una hoja que llegó directamente a las manos del director, este leyó:

_Sabemos que tendrán curiosidad, en los libros aparecerá quien es la madre de Harry, pero os lo diremos para evitar sorpresas y disgustos. La madre de Harry es Lily Jean Evans._

_Atte.: J.S.P, A.S.P y L.L.P_

Todo el comedor se quedó en un repentino silencio hasta que James gritó:

-Ves, Lily, te dije que cederías, no eres solo un capricho.- dijo mirando el azabache a la pelirroja con todo el amor y ternura que procesaba hacia ella, ella no sabía que decir, llevaba enamorada de él desde hace tres años, pero siempre creyó que él la quería solo como un capricho, pero tendrían un hijo, ella Lily Evans, tendría un hijo con James Potter, no se lo podía creer. A su vez, el joven Severus Snape sentía un gran odio hacia James, él también amaba a Lily y no deseaba verla con ese arrogante.

-Chicos, empezaremos a leer después de comer.-dijo el director, todos asintieron, tenían hambre.- Iremos turnándonos para leer.

-Sí señor.- respondieron todos al unísono.

Los profesores se pusieron a hablar entre ellos intentando averiguar cómo podían haber aparecido en Hogwarts esos libros, ya que nada ni nadie se podía aparecer en el castillo.

-James, podemos hablar.- dijo Lily, ella quería darle una oportunidad a James y a si misma.

-Por supuesto Evans.- dijo James intentando sonar indiferente, quería saber si de verdad lo amaba o solo quería tener a Harry, no es que no le gustase la idea de tener un hijo con Lily, pero quería ganárselo por su cuenta sin tener que recurrir a la ayuda de un libro.

A Lily le había dolido ese tono tan indiferente que había utilizado James, pero no dijo nada, se levantó seguida de cerca por James, todos le miraban y Sirius y Remus, los mejores amigos de James le miraban divertidos , él sonrió pícaramente, seguro que por fin había cedido ante sus encantos.

-Siento haber sido tan cruel.- dijo Lily girándose mirando con pena en los ojos al azabache.-Siempre creí que tú solo me querías utilizar, que yo era un juguete.- James, no podía comportarse tan indiferente así que atrajo a la pelirroja a su pecho, Lil no podía parar de sollozar, había perdido mucho tiempo por no querer escuchar a James.-Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo.-

-No pasa nada Lily, me alegra saber que no me digas esto solo por nuestro futuro hijo.- James tenía los ojos y la expresión radiantes.- ¿Lily quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó emocionado, sabía que aceptaría, gradecía a quien fuera que enviase los libros.

-Claro que si.- dijo Lily y casi al instante ella y James se estaban besando, todos les miraban sorprendidos, menos Canuto "Sirius" y Lunático "Remus".

Regresaron a su mesa tomados de la mano felizmente y Remus y Sirius les felicitaron no sin antes burlarse de ellos, mientras Severus miraba a la pareja con rencor y envidia.


	2. El niño que vivio

**Leyendo el futuro **

**(Los personajes son de J.K.****Rowling, la trama es mía)**

**El niño que vivió**

Todos terminaron de comer y Lily se sentó junto a su novio y a sus amigos, toda la sala les miraba intentando averiguar el porqué del cambio de actitud de Lily hacia James, el director se levantó mientras aclaraba su garganta y en ese instante tuvo la atención de todos.

-Bien, vamos a empezar a leer el primer capítulo, empezaré yo mismo.- dijo Dumbledore, todos asintieron como si fueran una sola persona.

-**El niño que vivió-** al leer eso todos quedaron desconcertados, pero él continuó.

-**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.-**

-Así se llama el novio de mi hermana.-dijo Lily suponiendo que se casarían.-Vernon Dursley.

-Tranquila amor, será algo pasajero, seguro.- al decir amor Lily se relajó como si esas palabras fueran un bálsamo.

**-El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.-**

-Que hermana tan cotilla Lily.- dijo canuto destornillándose por las descripciones, al igual que el resto del comedor.- Yo que tú la alejaría de ellos.- dijo canuto a cornamenta "James".

Todo el comedor río más fuerte Lily incluida.

-**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.-**Dumbledore leyó esa parte un poco incrédulo.

-Seguro que mi hijo será mil veces mejor.- dijo Lily sorprendiendo a todos, se abrazó más a James.

-Claro mi amor, si se parece a ti, será maravilloso.-dijo James sonriente, a Lily todavía le sorprendían sus muestras de afecto, pero le agradaba que fuera tan cariñoso con ella.

-Gracias amor.- dijo Lily besando a James, haciendo que los bromistas se burlasen de él, pero no le importaba.

Nadie dijo nada así que Dumbledore continuó con la lectura.

**-Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.- **

Todos se indignaron por lo que decía el libro y lanzaban maldiciones por doquier.

-Como se atreven a meterse esos estúpidos, con gente tan amable y educada como Lily y James.- gritó para sorpresa de todos Minerva, o la profesora McGonagall.

-Gracias por defendernos profesora.-dijo James muy agradecido con su profesora favorita.

**-La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.-**

-Los voy a matar.- gritó James al ver como su hermosa novia lloraba.-Tranquila amor, nosotros estamos contigo y te cuidaremos.- señaló a sus amigos y entonces abrazó con más fuerza a Lily.

-Gracias.-dijo Lily con admiración en sus ojos.-Te amo.

-No te preocupes, nada pasará.- hizo una pausa y añadió.- Profesor podría continuar.- el profesor asintió y continuo, pese a que él también sentía oído hacia esos muggles.

**-Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.-**

-Los mato ahora mismo.- gritó Lily, atemorizando a todos menos James que en sus ojos ardía pura furia.-Vale que se metan conmigo, pero no con mi pequeño.

-Canuto, Lunático.- dijo James.- Preparad las peores bromas que se os ocurra.- los tres sonrieron maléficamente.- Van a desear no haber nacido.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Sirius.-No dejaré que dañen a mi ahijado, Lily sonrió, Sirius no era tan malo como ella pensaba.

El director continúo cuando el ambiente se relajó.

**-Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.-**

-Seguro que mi Harry será menos ruidoso.- dijo mirando rencorosamente al libro, Dumbledore siguió leyendo para evitar más tensión en la sala.

**-Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana. A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.-**

-Os lo merecéis.- dijo Lily con una sonrisa muy malvada, James, le tomo de la mano y asintió al igual que el resto de personas.

**-«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. **

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad. Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano.-**

-Es usted profesora.- dijo todo el comedor seguro y a la vez.

**-¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).-**

-Sí, es usted.-la profesora McGonagall se ruborizó peor no dijo nada, no sabía qué hacía allí.

**-El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.-**

-No somos ridículos, tú sí que lo eres.- gritaron todos en el comedor enojados sobre todo los de Slytherin.

**-¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.-**

Muchos se preguntaban quera un taladro, pero no interrumpieron.

**-El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.-**

-Perfectamente normal, dice ese asqueroso.- dijo Lily cabreada, James sonrió orgulloso de su chica.

**-Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

—**Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

—**Sí, su hijo, Harry...-**

-¿Qué pasa con nuestro hijo/ahijado/sobrino?- gritaron James, Lily, Sirius y Remus a la vez, todos estaban muy preocupados por lo que hubiese podido suceder, Dumbledore leyó un poco más rápido.

**-El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial.-**

-Sí que lo es.- dijo casi todo el mundo.

**-Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.-**

-En mi vida lo llamaría así.- dijo James y Lily asintió de acuerdo.-Esos nombres son horrendos.

**-No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... **

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

—**Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

—**¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!-**

-¿Qué?-gritaron sorprendidos todos unos con alegría y otros con incredulidad.

**-Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. **

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación). **

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos. **

—**¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.-**

-No funcionará.- dijeron todos divertidos, aunque con ganas de seguir leyendo.

**-El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa. **

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche. **

—**Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim? **

—**Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.-**

-No son lluvias fugaces.- dijeron todos, sabiendo exactamente que eran chispas de varitas mágicas.

**-El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter... **

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. **

—**Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana? **

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.-**

-No me importa, no la necesito.-dijo Lily totalmente indignada, miró a su futuro marido.-Tengo más de lo que ella pueda llegar a soñar.

**-No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué? **

—**Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro... **

—**¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley **

—**Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.-**

-No somos un grupo.- gritaron todos.-somos magos y brujas.

**-La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado: **

—**El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no? **

—**Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez. **

—**¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no? **

—**Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión. **

—**Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo. **

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.-**

Todos miraban a su profesora y compañera en caso de los profesores asombrados pero ella simplemente dijo-No sé porque estoy allí.

**-¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo. **

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos... **

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!-**

-Espero que no le pase nada a Harry.-Dijo Lily con lágrimas en sus verdes ojos mientras se pegaba a James.

-Lily, podemos evitarlo, acuérdate de la nota.- y como si fuera un rayo d esperanza Lily recuperó su alegría.

-Sí, tienes razón impediremos que pase todo eso y no nos preocuparemos por esos inútiles.- nadie dijo nada, solo aguardaron hasta que Dumbledore volvió a leer.

**-El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. **

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. **

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.-**

Ni los merodeadores dijeron nada, estaban ansiosos.

**-Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró: **

—**Debería haberlo sabido. **

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra. **

—**Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall. **

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.-**

Todos se preguntaban porque pero guardaron silencio.

**-¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó. **

—**Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.-**

Los merodeadores y otros bromistas rieron y los demás tuvieron que aguantar las ganas.

**-Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall. **

—**¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí. **

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada. **

—**Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común. **

—**No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años... **

—**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores... **

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando. **

—**Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?-**

Todos escucharon atentamente, necesitaban saber si en un futuro ellos y sus familias estarían seguros.

**-Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?-**

-¿Un qué?- preguntaron los que no eran hijos de muggles.

**-¿Un qué?-**

Casi todos rieron por la coincidencia.

**-Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho. **

—**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido... **

—**Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. **

—**Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo. **

—**Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve. **

—**Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos. **

—**Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras. -**

La señora Pomfrey se ruborizó y los alumnos desviaron la mirada sin querer saber más detalles

**-La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar. **

—**Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?-**

La sala entera esperó en busca de respuestas, entonces apareció una nota del techo y como las veces cayó en manos del director.

_Hola, sentimos interrumpir pero se tienes que del comedor los alumnos de Slytherin, menos Severus, Lucius y Narcisa, también se tiene que ir Peter Pettigrew._

_Atte.: A.S.P, A.S.P y L.L.P_

Todos se miraron preguntándose porque tenían que salir, pero obedecieron.

**-Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió. **

—**Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.-**

Todos sospechaban que eso había sucedido, pero era peor que lo confirmasen, todos lloraban y sollozaban aterrados, pero cuando consiguieron calmarse decidieron que pasará lo que pasará cambiarían ese hecho.

**-Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

—**Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

—**Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

—**Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

—**¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?-**

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo, pero sabían que lo descubrirían.

**-Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos. **

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo: **

—**Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí. **

—**He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.-**

-¿Pero qué hay de nosotros?- preguntaron canuto y lunático a la vez.

-No tengo ni idea, pero estoy seguro de que aparecerá en los libros.-dijo James tristemente.

**-¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí! **

—**Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta. **

—**¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre. **

—**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?-**

-Gracias por proteger a Harry señor.- dijeron James y Lily apesadumbrados pero agradecidos.

**-La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo: **

—**Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry. **

—**Hagrid lo traerá. **

—**¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso? **

—**A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore. **

—**No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso? **

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos. **

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.-**

Sirius estaba contento de saber que alguien de confianza tenía a su moto y había protegido a su ahijado.

-Muchas gracias Hagrid.- dijeron James, Lily, Sirius y Remus.

Hagrid se ruborizó pero dijo- No hay de que.

**-Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto? **

—**Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor. **

—**¿No ha habido problemas por allí? **

—**No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol. **

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.-**

Lily dio un gran grito y lloró mientras que su novio la consolaba y a su vez intentaba no pensar en su propio dolor, todos los entendían así que les dejaron un tiempo para que lo asumieran.

—**¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall. **

—**Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre. **

—**¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore? **

—**Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. **

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley **

—**¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid. **

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido. **

—**¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles! **

—**Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles... **

—**Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado. **

—**Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones. **

—**Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.-**

-Bueno- dijo Remus.- Todavía estas vivo.

**-Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche. **

—**Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta. **

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4. **

—**Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.-**

-¿Por qué lo deja solo?- gritaron Lily y James.-Es solo un bebe.- continuo Lily echando chispas por los ojos.

-No lo sé.- dijo Dumbledore decepcionado de sí mismo, hubo un incómodo silencio y siguió leyendo.

**-Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche.-**

-Ah...-dijeron todas las chicas.- Mi bebe es hermoso y lindo.- dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos y ella y james se besaron orgullosos de haber creado juntos a su pequeño Harry.

**- Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley… No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».-**

-Es el fin del capítulo- dijo Dumbledore.

-Voy a matar a mi sobrino.- dijo Lily con una cara demoniaca.

-Yo te ayudaré.- dijo James tranquilamente.- Y vosotros chicos.

-Por supuesto.- contestaron Remus y Sirius a la vez.

-¿Quién quiere leer?- preguntó el director

-Yo.- dijo la profesora McGonagall.


	3. El vidrio que se desmvaneció

**Leyendo el futuro **

**(Los personajes son de J.K.****Rowling, la trama es mía)**

**El vidrio que se desvaneció**

Antes de que la profesora McGonagall pudiera empezar a leer aparecieron en el gran comedor los señores Weasley, todos miraron sorprendidos a la joven pareja.

-Hola, Molly, Arthur, es un gusto volver a verlos.-dijo Dumbledore

-Igualmente, Señor.- dijeron los dos jóvenes.

-Y porque están aquí.- preguntó Dumbledore de forma curiosa.

-Un chico con el pelo color azabache y ojos verdes se apareció en nuestra casa y dijo que era necesario que viniéramos.-dijo Molly tranquilamente.-Dijo que venía del futuro y que ustedes estaban leyendo unos libros.

-¿Tenía una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente?- pregunto Lily deseando saber si era su hijo.

-No, pero se parecía mucho a James.- dijo Arthur.

-Bueno, ya lo descubriremos.-dijo Minerva.

**-El vidrio que se desvaneció-**leyó McGonagall con curiosidad.

-Mira Lily, será magia accidental.-dijo James sonriente, mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su novia.

-Sí, veremos que hace nuestro pequeñín.-dijo ella con los ojos brillantes.

**-** **Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. -**

-Lily, ya no le queda casi nada para entrar a Hogwarts.-dijo James ansioso.

**-El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.-**

-¿Qué han hecho con mi bebe?- preguntó gritando Lily, mientras que Molly asentía de acuerdo con Lily, estaban muy indignadas.

**-** **Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día. **

—**¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora! **

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta. –**

-Esa no es la manera de levantar a un niño.-gritaron todas las mujeres de la sala.

**-¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente. **

**Su tía volvió a la puerta. **

—**¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber. **

—**Casi —respondió Harry **

—**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy. –**

-Eso es abuso infantil.- gritaron todos en las sala, Severus se sentía identificado con ese niño.

-Lily, siento que sea tu familia, pero no voy a permitir que traten así a nuestro hijo.-dijo James con una furia inmensa en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes hermano, nosotros te ayudaremos y apoyaremos.-dijeron Sirius y Remus a la vez.-Esto no quedará así.

De la nada aparecieron tres globos con la forma de los Dursley y todos lanzaron maldiciones hacia ellos.

**-Harry gimió. **

—**¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta. **

—**Nada, nada... **

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.-**

-Ahora sí que les mato, como se atreven, es un niño.-gritó Lily lanzando más maleficios.

-Así no hay que tratar a los niños.- gritó a la vez Molly.

**-** **Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era **

**Harry, pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.-**

Con cada palabra llegaban más maldiciones, ya nadie gritaba pero los merodeadores no paraban de escribir bromas en un pergamino que se fue pasando para que cada uno apuntase sus ideas.

**-** **Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho. **

—**En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.-**

-Más maleficios llegaban a los globos, los peores eran los de la mesa de los profesores y el de James.

**-** **«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley. **

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino. **

—**¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal. **

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados. **

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca. **

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció. **

—**Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.-**

-Mimado.-gritó Molly, cada vez más cabreada con los Dursley.

-Gracias por defender a mi bebe.- dijo Lily con una mirada agradecida hacia la otra pelirroja.

-No te preocupes querida, cualquiera haría lo mismo.-dijo Molly mientras se ruborizaba y se acercaba más a su marido.

**-** **Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá. **

—**Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo. **

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa. **

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente: **

—**Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien? **

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente. **

—**Entonces tendré treinta y… treinta y… **

—**Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia. **

—**Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien. **

**Tío Vernon río entre dientes. **

—**El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo. **

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez. **

—**Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.-**

-No trates así a mi hijo/ ahijado/sobrino.-gritaron los merodeadores y Lily a la vez, otra ronda de maleficios llegaron a los globos.

**-** **La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido. **

—**¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty. **

—**Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon. **

—**No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico. **

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.-**

Nadie se podía controlar y McGonagall se levantó furiosa y lanzo una maldición que quemó los tres globos.-Idiotas, no sé porque lo dejamos con ellos.-dijo mirando con los ojos furiosos a Dumbledore.

Todos se sorprendieron, por ello, nadie dijo nada pero Lily y James miraban agradecidos a su profesora favorita.

**-** **Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne? **

—**Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia. **

—**Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley **

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón. **

—**¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó. **

—**No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon. **

—**Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...-**

-No es un animal.-gritaron Lily, Molly y Minerva enojadísimas.

**-El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo... **

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera. **

—**Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo. **

—**¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.-**

Esta vez nadie dijo nada, pero todos se preguntaban porque trataba así a un pobre niño.

**-** **Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta. **

—**¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.–**

-Claro no quedaría como un llorica ante su amigo.-dijo Remus negando con la cabeza, indignado, al igual que todo el mundo.

**-Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry. **

—**Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad. **

—**No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad... **

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.-**

Todos estaban cabreados con esos estúpidos muggles, pero ahora estaban más entristecidos por el pobre Harry.

**-** **El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se río como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.-**

-Eso no lo puede controlar.-gritó James cada vez más cabreado.-Es la maldición del pelo Potter, a toda mi familia le pasa eso.

**-** **Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.-**

-Menos mal.-dijo todo el comedor al unísono.

**-** **Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.-**

-Eso es magia accidental muy poderosa.-dijo el director y todos se sorprendieron por eso.

**-** **Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto. **

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo. **

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos.-**

-Que solo es un niño, no hay que tratarles así.- dijo Molly con una cara tan terrorífica que mucho se pusieron a temblar, Arthur la calmó como pudo.

**-Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas. **

—**... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba. **

—**Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando. **

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry: **

—**¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!-**

-La mía sí, y no trates mal a mi ahijado, estúpido.-dijo Sirius harto.

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes. **

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente. **

—**Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño. **

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas. **

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio. –**

-Ese es mi hijo.- dijo James sonriente, al ver que su hijo heredaría su sentido del humor.

**-Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero. **

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.-**

Todos gruñeron por ello, pero siguieron sin decir nada.

**-** **Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. **

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel. **

—**Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre. **

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió. **

—**Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley. **

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando. **

—**Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies. **

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa. **

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry. **

**Guiñó un ojo.-**

-Como es posible.-preguntaron todos en el gran comedor sin excepción, James y Lily estaban preocupados pero no dijeron nada esperando a que McGonagall continuara leyendo.

**-** **Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo. **

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente: **

—**Me pasa esto constantemente. **

—**Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto. **

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente. **

—**A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry **

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad. **

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.» -**

Todos sin excepción se seguían preguntado que significaba esto, pero no dijeron nada.

**-¿Era bonito aquello? **

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico». **

—**Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil? **

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar. **

—**¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO! **

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo. **

—**Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror. –**

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron todos preocupados por Harry.

**-Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas. **

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía: **

—**Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo. **

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado. **

—**Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?-**

-Vuestro hijo va a ser muy poderoso.-dijo Dumbledore mirando a James y Lily con sus ojos azules brillando.

Los dos asintieron de acuerdo y estaban orgullosos por ello, al igual que todo el comedor.

**-** **El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir: **

—**Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry? **

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar. **

—**Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.-**

-No os atreveréis.-dijeron los Weasley, los Potter y los merodeadores.

**-** **Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. **

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente. Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa. **

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.-**

-Al menos, en nuestro mundo es aceptado.-dijo Lily a James y luego se besaron.

**-** **En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.-**

-Ya se ha acabado.-dijo Minerva, con los ojos acuosos.

-Chicos dadme el papel.-dijo para sorpresa de todos Lily.-Desearan no haber tratado así a mi hijo.

-Tienes razón mi amor.-dijo James mientras sonreía, siempre que la pelirroja y él estaban hechos uno para el otro.

Después de que se rellenasen tres pergaminos llenos de bromas muy pesadas.

-Vale, quien quiere leer ahora.-dijo el director.

-Yo.- dijo Lily deseando saber más de su pequeño, aunque prefería que fueran cosas buenas.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Dumbledore asintiendo y Lily tomó el libro nerviosa.

-Todo saldrá bien.-dijo James animándola.

-Tienes razón amor, evitaremos que nuestro niño sufra por ellos.-dijo ella mucho más contenta y animada para saber más sobre su hijo.


	4. Las cartas de nadie

**Leyendo el futuro**

**(Los personajes son de J.K.** **Rowling, la trama es mía)**

**Las cartas de nadie**

Todos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos queriendo saber más sobre Harry.

**-Las cartas de nadie-**leyó Lily.

Todos se alegraron sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

-Por fin.-dijo James.-Ahora estará con gente que le quiera y que le cuide de verdad.-dijo mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Lily.

-tienes razón, ahora estará donde siempre tuvo que estar. Dijo Lily feliz.

**-La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida.-**

-Les voy a matar, mi hijo no tuvo la culpa de que le provocasen.-dijo James.

**- Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.-**

-Pobre señora.- dijo interrumpiéndose a ella misma, molesta con su sobrino.

**-Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry-**

Todos lanzaban maldiciones, cabreados por lo que decía el libro, es que acaso ese pobre niño tenía que sufrir más todavía.

**-Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

—**Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?-**

James se enfureció y cogió un pergamino para seguir pensando en bromas muy pesadas, pero paro cuando Lily leyó.

-**No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.-**

-Ese es mi chico.-dijeron los merodeadores, Lily negaba con la cabeza divertida y los demás reían por el sentido del humor de Harry.

-Tenga cuidado Minne.-dijeron los merodeadores, Minerva se cabreo un poco, pero no dijo nada.-Tendrá que soportar las bromas de otro Potter.-dijo Sirius contento mientras Remus chocaba los cinco con él.

**-Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.-**

Muchos pusieron cara de asco, pero parecía que eso era una mejora para Harry y se alegraban por él.

**-Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.-**

Sin embargo en el gran comedor nadie hacia ningún esfuerzo por evitar sus carcajadas.

**-A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

—**Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

—**Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.-**

-Buena esa.-dijeron todos los bromistas mientras los demás reían, se notaba que tenía el humor de James.

**-No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

—**Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

—**Que vaya Harry**

—**Trae las cartas, Harry.**

—**Que lo haga Dudley.**

—**Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.-**

El buen humor se acabó para dar paso a los maleficios.

**-Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes.-**

Remus y Sirius seguían preguntándose donde se encontraban ellos.

**-Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

**Señor H. Potter**

**Alacena Debajo de la Escalera**

**Privet Drive, 4**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.-**

-Vamos nene lee la carta.- dijo Lily interrumpiéndose otra vez, deseando que su hijo la pudiese escuchar.

-**¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se río de su propio chiste.-**

Todos se miraron sin entender cuál era el chiste, no tenía ninguna gracia lo que había dicho.

**-Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

—**Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

—**¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

—**¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.-**

-Devuélvesela estúpido.-gritaron todos.

Cuando se calmaron un poco james dijo.-Mira Lily, ha sacado tu carácter.-ensancho su sonrisa al igual que Lily.

-Bueno, algo es algo.-dijo Lily haciéndose la ofendida.

**-¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

—**¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

—**¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!-**

-Parecen idiotas.-dijo Sirius muy divertido.

**-Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

—**Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

—**Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.-**

-Carácter Lily al ataque.-dijeron los bromistas sin poder evitarlo, todos se reían menos Lily que estaba roja como un tomate.

**-—Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

**Harry no se movió.**

—**¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

—**¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley**

—**¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

—**Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

—**Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

—**Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...-**

Todos estaban indignados y Lily estaba muy enfurecida y se empezó a notar ya que le ardían los ojos como si su furia fuera fuego.

**-Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

—**No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...-**

—**Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

—**No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...-**

-Da igual que no conteste.-dijo Minerva, todos se sorprendieron.-Iríamos a buscarle nosotros mismos**.**

**-—Pero...**

—**¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

—**¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba**

**con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

—**Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.**

—**No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

—**¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor. –**

-No trates así a mi hijo/ahijado/sobrino -Gritaron los afectados.

—**Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley**

—**¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

—**¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél.-**

-Estúpido niño mimado-dijo Molly enfurruscada.

**- En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto.-**

Nadie entendía porque sus tíos trataban así a Harry y además cómo tenían un hijo tan maleducado y consentido.

–**La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

—**No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...-**

-Mimado.-gritó Molly, mientras los demás lanzaban maldiciones a los globos.

**-Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

**Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

—**¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

—**Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí.**

**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.**

**Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

—**¡AAAUUUGGG!-**

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntaron en el gran comedor sin excepción.

**-Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

—**Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

—**¿Te das cuenta? —explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

—**No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

—**Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.-**

-Tiene razón.- dijo Remus.- Nosotros no estamos locos.- cuando termino de hablar todos se reían por lo dicho.

**-El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido. –**

-Paranoico, no servirá.-dijeron todos sin excepciones-

**-El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

—**¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.-**

-Nosotros.-dieron todos. Casi todos apreciaban ya al niño y no les gustaba que sufriera por esos muggles.

**-La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

—**No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía** **mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

—**¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!-**

-Seguro que iremos a por él.-Dijo Hagrid, cada vez más cabreado con los Dursley.

**-Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

—**Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle a dónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.-**

-Definitivamente se ha vuelto loco.-dijo Sirius medio en serio medio en broma, aunque todos asintieron de acuerdo.

-**Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.**

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

—**Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**

**Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

**Señor H. Potter**

**Habitación 17**

**Hotel Railview**

**Cokeworth-**

-Ya casi la tienes, cógela.-dijeron a la vez.

**-Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

—**Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

—**¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

—**Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.-**

-Jajaja, su propio hijo lo reconoce.-dijeron los bromistas.

**-Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

—**Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry. Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días. –**

Todos lanzaron gruñidos al saber eso, cada vez llegaban más maldiciones a los globos, a pesar de toda la rabia que sentían, era mayor el dolor y la pena que sentían por la situación en la que se encontraba Harry.

**-Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

—**¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

**Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

—**¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

—**Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

**El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

—**Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.-**

-Pagarás todo esto Dursley.-dijo James mientras que se juntaba con sus amigo y escribían más bromas.-Lily esperó y volvió a leer muy decepcionada con su "familia".

**-Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba. –**

Todos sonrieron tristemente, si estuviera con su verdadera familia todo eso no hubiera pasado.

**-Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.-**

Lily, los merodeadores, los Weasley y los profesores lanzaron maldiciones por hacer eso al niño.

**-La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.-**

Todos sentían compasión hacia el niño, era muy injusto lo que le pasaba.

**-Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... tres... dos... uno...-**

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry.-dijeron todos mientras aplaudían, mientras que los merodeadores pensaban en lo bien que se lo pasaría Harry en Hogwarts.

**-BUM.**

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.-**

Todos se asustaron, pero luego miraron al medio gigante Hagrid y sonrieron.

-El capítulo se ha acabado.-dijo Lily sonriendo.-Gracias por ir a por Harry, Hagrid.

-No hay de que.-dijo este poniéndose colorado.

-¿Puedo leer yo ahora?- preguntó James alegremente.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo Dumbledore.


	5. El guardián de las llaves

**Leyendo el futuro **

**(Los personajes son de J.K.** **Rowling, la trama es mía)**

**El guardián de las llaves**

-Bien pues empecemos-dijo Remus inquieto por la ansiedad.

-Sí, quiero sabe que pasa con mi ahijado.-dijo Sirius igual de ansioso.

-Vale.-dijo James contento.

**-****BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente. **

—**¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.-**

-Jajaja, el cañón, dice.-se burlaron los bromistas, mientras a los demás le daban un ataque de risa.

**-Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado. **

—**¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado! **

**Hubo una pausa. Luego... **

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO! **

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo. **

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

Hagrid se ruborizo mientras leían su descripción, algunos fingían toser y otros reían.

**-El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos. **

—**Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo. **

—**Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.-**

-Bien dicho Hagrid.-dijeron las personas que estaban en el gran comedor.

**-Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon. **

—**¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante. **

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían. **

—**La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.-**

-Menos mal.-dijo James- Sería un desperdicio que se perdiera algo tan hermoso.- Lily se río encantadoramente antes de besarle.

-Sí, pero se parece más a ti.- dijo Lily alegremente.

**-Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido. **

—**¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada! **

—**Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.-**

-Bien hecho Hagrid.-dijeron todos, Hagrid cada vez se ponía más rojo.

**-Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón. **

—**De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor. **

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.-**

-Gracias por eso Hagrid.-Dijeron Lily y James.

**-Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo: **

—**¿Quién es usted?-**

-Harry, eso no ha sido muy educado.-dijo Lily, hablando con el libro, todos se reían por ello y cuando ella se dio cuenta se sonrojo fuertemente.

**-El gigante río entre dientes. **

—**Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. **

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry **

—**¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte. **

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente. **

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante: **

—**No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley. **

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría. **

—**Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.-**

-Dios, no sabía que tenías tan buen humor.-dijeron todos los bromistas, Hagrid se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

**-****Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo: **

—**Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted. **

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano. **

—**Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto. **

—**Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry.**

**Hagrid parecía impresionado. **

—**Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry.-**

-¿Por qué se disculpa?- preguntaron todos.

**-—¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres? **

—**¿El qué? —preguntó Harry **

—**¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo! **

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared. **

—**¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?-**

-Gracias, de veras.- dijeron Lily y James.-Eres muy amable.

**-Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas. **

—**Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso. **

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano. **

—**Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres. **

—**¿Qué mundo? **

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar. **

—**¡DURSLEY! —bramó.****-**

-Que genio.-dijeron algunos riendo.

**-****Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry. **

—**Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso. –**

-Claro que sí, mi nene, será muy especial.-dijo Lily orgullosa de su hijo.

**-¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?****—No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último. **

**De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz **

—**¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho! –**

-No trates así a nuestro hijo.-dijo James mientras enviaba un maleficio.

**-Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia. **

—**¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años? **

—**¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante. **

—**¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.-**

-Tú no eres nadie Dursley.- dijo de repente Molly enviando una maldición hacia los globos.

**-Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror. **

—**Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.-**

-Por fin.- dijeron muchos.

-Ya lo sabe.-dijo Lily abrazando más fuerte a James.-Espero que consigamos evitar todo esto.

-Claro que sí, amor, no te preocupes por eso, seguro que en los libros aparece como derrotar a Voldemort.-Lily se sorprendió, pero decidió que sería valiente y no temería ese nombre.

**-Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento. **

—**¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada. **

—**Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? –**

-Tiene razón, si saca tu cerebro, será de los mejores.-dijo James, todos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

**-Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta. **

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó: **

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA **

**Director: Albus Dumbledore **

**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, **

**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, **

**Jefe Supremo, Confederación **

**Internacional de Magos). –**

-Los títulos ocuparan más que la carta.-dijo Sirius bromeando.

Algunos reian por la ocurrencia, peo James siguió leyendo impaciente.

**-Querido señor Potter: **

**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. **

**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. **

**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall **

**Directora adjunta**

—**¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza? **

—**Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés. **

**Querido señor Dumbledore: **

**Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas. **

**El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien. **

**Hagrid**

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono. **

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente. **

—**¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea. **

—**Él no irá —dijo.-**

Todos gruñeron por eso.

**-Hagrid gruñó.**

—**Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo. **

—**¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry **

—**Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto. **

—**Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos! **

—**¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago? **

—**¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!-**

-Lily, tranquila amor.- dijo James, mientras ella lloraba.-Solo te tiene envidia, venga, sabes que evitaremos todo eso, nadie dañará a nuestro pequeñín.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.- dijo cuándo se sereno.-Sigue leyendo, por favor.

**-Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello. **

—**Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo! **

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó: **

—**¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche! **

—**¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre! **

—**Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio. **

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso. **

—**Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo. **

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley. **

—**Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte... **

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó. **

—**Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...- **

Casi todos se estremecieron involuntariamente.

**-—¿Quién? **

—**Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice. **

—**¿Por qué no? **

—**Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era... **

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz. **

—**¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry. **

—**No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció—. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.-**

-Nunca.-gritaron los afectados y sus dos amigos.

**-»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y... **

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido **

**como el de una corneta. **

—**Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar... **

**»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry.-**

Todos se seguían sorprendiendo por eso, pero nadie dijo nada.

**-Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.-**

**-**No, hermanos.-gritó Molly mirando a los mis gemelos.

-Hermana, lo evitaremos, ya lo has oído.-dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

**-Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría. **

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza. **

—**Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente... **

—**Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon. **

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados. **

—**Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...-**

Todos lanzaban maldiciones, no permitirían que se metieran con personas tan buenasa como los Potter.

**-Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo: **

—**Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y... **

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio. **

—**Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo. **

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas. **

—**Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe? **

—**Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?-**

-Nuestro hijo es mil veces mejor y más poderoso.-dijeron Lily y James.

**-»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara. **

**»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió. **

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?-**

La rabia fue muy intensa y maldiciones eran enviadas por doquier.

**-—Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago. **

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se río entre dientes. **

—**No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado? **

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?-**

-Jajaja, eso fue buenísimo.-dijeron muchos alumnos.

**-Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante. **

—**¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts. **

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar. **

—**¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y... **

—**Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled... **

—**¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.-**

-No es un viejo chiflado.- dijeron por toda la sala.

**-Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza. **

—**¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!-**

-Bien dicho Hagrid.- este se ruborizo y desvió la mirada.

**-Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.-**

-Jaja, eso es súper.-dijeron los bromistas.

-Ya se parecemás a lo que es.-dijo Sirius entre risas.

**-** **Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos. **

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba. **

—**No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer. **

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas. **

—**Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... **

**bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...-**

-Por eta vez no pasa nada.-dijo Dumbledore con serenidad.

**-** **—¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry. **

—**Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre. **

—**¿Por qué lo expulsaron?-**

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo pero sabían que Hagrid no respondería.

**-Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás. **

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry **

—**Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.-**

-Vale, el capítulo ha acabado.-dijo James mirando a Lily y luego el director.

-Antes de seguir leyendo haremos una parada para comer.-dijo Dumbledore, todos asintieron y cuando aparecieron los alimentos se pusieron a comer.


	6. El callejón Diagon

**Leyendo el futuro **

**(Los personajes son de J.K.** **Rowling, la trama es mía)**

**El callejón Diagon**

Todos habían terminado de comer y querían seguir leyendo, estaban muy interesados por lo que pasaría a partir de ahora.

-Puedo leer yo.-dijo Sirius seriamente, algo raro en él.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Dumbledore un poco intrigado.

Sirius tomó el libro y leyó.

**-****El callejón Diagon-**

Todos estaban muy emocionados, por fin Harry estaría con quien debía estar.

**-** **Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados. **

**«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»-**

Todos estaban entristecidos por el negativismo de Harry, pero no dijeron nada, querían seguir leyendo.

**-** **Se produjo un súbito golpeteo. **

**«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito... –**

-Tu hijo es igual de pesimista que tú.-dijeron Lunático y Canuto a la vez.

-No lo creo, sique leyendo canuto.- dijo James.

**-Toc...Toc...Toc... **

—**Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto. **

**Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico. **

**Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior.-**

Todos rieron por las comparaciones que hacía el niño.

**-** **Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid. **

—**No hagas eso. **

**Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo. **

—**¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...-**

Algunos reían, pero Lily se levantó amenazadora y dijo. -Harry no sabe nada de nuestro mundo, así que no volváis a reíros.-dijo desprendiendo furia. Todos los que se estaban riendo se callaron temerosos por el carácter de la pelirroja.

**-** **Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá. **

—**¿Qué? **

—**Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos. **

**El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té... Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño. **

—**Dale cinco knuts —dijo soñoliento Hagrid. **

—**¿Knuts?-**

Los que estaban a punto de reír se lo pensaron al ver la mirada fulminante de Lily y la de James.

**-** **Esas pequeñas de bronce. **

**Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta. **

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó. **

—**Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio. **

**Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.-**

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron casi todos desconcertados.

-Porque él cree que no tiene dinero.-dijo James con comprensión.- Pero por eso no hay problema, tenemos bastantes cámaras en Gringotts.

**- —Mm... ¿Hagrid? **

—**¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas. **

—**Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia. **

—**No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada? **

—**Pero si su casa fue destruida... **

—**¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños. **

—**¿Los magos tienen bancos? **

—**Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos. **

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba. **

—**¿Gnomos? **

—**Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, **

**Harry. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. —Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes.-**

Todos se preguntaban cuáles podrían ser esos asuntos importantes.

**-** **Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos. **

**Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta. **

—**¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote. **

—**Volando —dijo Hagrid. **

—**¿Volando? **

—**Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré. **

**Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando. **

—**Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts? **

—**Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia.-**

-Se nota que es un Potter.-dijo Lily sonriendo ampliamente al igual que su novio y sus amigos.

**-** **Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla. **

—**¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó Harry. **

—**Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. Y **

**además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido probar algo. **

**Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, El Profeta. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida. **

—**El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja. **

—**¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse. **

—**Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos. **

—**Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia? **

—**Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país. **

—**¿Por qué? **

—**¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.-**

-Ugg, no.- dijeron todos los alumnos.

**-** **Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta: **

—**¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, ¿verdad? **

—**Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts? **

—**Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón. **

—**¿Te gustaría tener uno? **

—**Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos.-**

-Estás loco.-dijeron todos.

**-** **Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes. **

**La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.-**

-Siempre vas a estar tejiendo cosas raras.-preguntó Sirius intrigado.

-Supongo.-dijo Hagrid ruborizándose.

**-** **—¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos. **

**Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino. **

—**Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas. **

**Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó: **

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA **

**UNIFORME **

**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán: **

— **Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras). **

— **Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario. **

— **Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante). **

— **Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados). **

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.) **

**LIBROS **

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros: **

— **El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk. **

— **Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot. **

— **Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling. **

— **Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch. **

— **Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore. **

— **Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger. **

— **Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander. **

— **Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble. **

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO **

**1 varita. **

**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2). **

**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal. **

**1 telescopio. **

**1 balanza de latón. **

**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.-**

-Lily, cuando tengamos a Harry nada de sapos.-dijo James horrorizado ante la idea.

-Vale, yo prefiero a las lechuzas.- James asintió de acuerdo con ella.

**-** **SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.-**

Todos se tensaron al recodar que Harry en esa realidad o tenía a sus padres.

**-** **¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta. **

—**Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid. **

**Harry no había estado antes en Londres.-**

Muchos bufaron molestos por eso, era increíble lo mal que lo había pasado Harry.

**- Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos. **

—**No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas. **

**Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley? Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.-**

-Nuestro niño es muy simpático, verdad.-dijo Lily muy contenta.

-Sí, sí que lo es.- dijo su novio.

**-** **Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso. **

**Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado,** **Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían.-**

Todos asintieron, sabían que los muggles no podían verlo.

**- Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar. **

**Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado.-**

Los bromistas rieron por la descripción, pero no dijeron nada.

**- Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo: **

—**¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid? **

—**No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas. **

—**Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...? **

**El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio. **

—**Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.-**

-Es impresionante.-todos sabían que Harry era famoso, pero todavía les sorprendía escuchar este tipo de cosas.

**-** **Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. **

—**Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido. **

**Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante. **

**Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante. **

—**Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido. **

—**Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.-**

Cuando Sirius leyó esa parte todos asintieron de acuerdo.

**-Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido. **

—**Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle. **

—**¡Yo lo he visto antes! —dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.-**

-Bien, al menos tendrá humildad, no como yo.-dijo James, toda la sal se sorprendió pero el añadió.-La arrogancia me ha traído muchos problemas.- Lily le abrazó y Sirius siguió leyendo.

**-** **—¡Me recuerda! —gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí! **

**Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo. **

**Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo. **

—**¡Profesor Quirrell! —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts. **

—**P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.-**

-¿De que será profesor?- preguntó Minerva, todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

**-** **¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell? **

—**D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? —Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención. **

**Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír. **

—**Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry. **

**Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos. **

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry **

—**Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.-**

Todos los alumnos se rieron, era irónico que un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras temblase.

**-** **¿Está siempre tan nervioso? **

—**Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas? –**

**-**Está hablando con un paraguas.- dijo divertido Remus, acompañándole riendo los demás.

**-¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura. **

—**Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry **

**Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas. **

**El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista. **

—**Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon.-**

Todos los alumnos silbaron y aplaudieron ante esto, cada vez se aproximaba más a Hogwarts.

**-** **Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse. **

**El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos. **

—**Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero. **

**Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más.-**

Algunos se querían reír pero no lo hicieron al ver las miradas fulminantes de Lily y James.

**-** **Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...». **

**Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna... **

—**Gringotts —dijo Hagrid. **

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había... **

—**Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas. **

**Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado **

**Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, **

**Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, **

**Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, **

**Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo **

**Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, **

**Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado **

**De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro. **

—**Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid. **

**Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador. **

—**Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter. **

—**¿Tiene su llave, señor? **

—**La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. Éste frunció la nariz.-**

Todos rieron ante la imagen mental que se describía.

**-** **Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes. **

—**Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada. **

**El gnomo la examinó de cerca. **

—**Parece estar todo en orden. **

—**Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece. **

**El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente. **

—**Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook! **

**Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo. **

—**¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry. **

—**No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.- **

A todos les entró curiosidad.

**-Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha. **

**Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía. **

**A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo. **

—**Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita? **

—**Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

**Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.-**

Todos le comprendían, a ellos les pasaba lo mismo, menos a James que como Harry siempre sentía curiosidad.

**-** **Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce. **

—**Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo. **

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía. **

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa. **

—**Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio? **

—**Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook. **

**Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello. **

**La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura. **

—**Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió. **

—**¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry. **

—**Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.-**

Todos hicieron una mueca por ello.

**-** **Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar. –**

**-La curiosidad Potter.-dijeron los amigos de este.**

**-Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid. **

**Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás. –**

-Esa es solo una de las cámaras.-dijo James alegremente, mientras que todos se sorprendían, exceptuando sus dos amigos que ya lo sabían.

**-Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. —Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso. **

**Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva. **

—**¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora. **

**En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado. **

—**Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts? **

—**Sí —respondió Harry. **

—**Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera. **

**Harry recordaba a Dudley **

—**¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho. **

—**No —dijo Harry. **

—**¿Juegas al menos al quidditch? **

—**No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch.-**

—**Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar? **

—**No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto. **

—**Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece? **

—**Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante. **

—**¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba. **

—**Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts. **

—**Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no? **

—**Es el guardabosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico. **

—**Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama. **

—**Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad. **

—**¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres? **

—**Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él. –**

James se prometió cambiar eso, Harry sería el niño más mimado.

**-Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no? **

—**Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres. **

—**Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido? **

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

—**Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo. **

**Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel. **

—**Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho. **

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces). **

—**¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid. **

—**Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó: **

—**Hagrid, ¿qué es el quidditch?-**

-Seguro que jugará al quidditch.-dijo James seguro de ello, mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza.

**-Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch! **

—**No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin. **

—**... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir... **

—**Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!-**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

**-** **—Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch? **

—**Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas. **

—**¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff? **

—**Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero... **

—**Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado. **

—**Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin —dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno. **

—**¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts? **

—**Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid. **

**Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contra hechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictas Viridiana.-**

-Todo un bromista.-dijeron Sirius y Remus a la vez**.**

**-** **—Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley **

—**No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel. **

**Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. **

**Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada). **

**Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry **

—**Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños. **

**Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. **

—**No tienes que... **

—**Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán... y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás. **

**Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala. **

**Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell. **

—**Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor. **

**Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando. **

**La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. **

**Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta. **

—**Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable. **

**Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla. **

**Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local. –**

Todos pensaban igual que él, pero no se rieron, exceptuando, como no a los bromistas.

**-Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza. **

—**Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos. **

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres. **

—**Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago. **

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados. **

—**Y aquí es donde... **

**El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco. **

—**Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...-**

Todos menos Dumbledore se estremecieron de miedo.

**-Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid. **

—**¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así? **

—**Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid. **

—**Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo. **

—**Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad. **

—**Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo. **

—**Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado. **

—**Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita? **

—**Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry. **

—**Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago. **

**De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas. **

—**Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala. **

**Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato. **

—**Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba... **

**Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó. **

—**No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo. **

**Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar. **

—**Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible. **

**Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo: **

—**¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso... **

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso». **

—**Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso? –**

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

**-El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida. **

—**Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.-**

-¿Qué?- gritaron todos sorprendidos y asustados.

**-** **Harry tragó, sin poder hablar. **

—**Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas. **

**Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda. **

**Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry. Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro. **

—**Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo. **

**Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño. **

—**¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras. **

—**Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.-**

Todos tenían un nudo en la garganta, no podían decir nada, Sirius, con mucho esfuerzo siguió leyendo.

**-** **Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa. **

—**No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso. **

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre. **

—**Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.-**

Todos se quedaron helados.

-Porque no le explicaste como ir, él no sabrá como entrar.-dijeron Lily, James y Molly.

-No lo sé.-dijo Hagrid decepcionado consigo mismo.

**-** **El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.-**

-Es el final del capítulo.-dijo Sirius.

-Hagrid, no te preocupes, es normal que se te olvidará.- dijo Lily cariñosamente,

-Gracias.-dijo Hagrid asombrado.

-No hay de que.-dijo Lily sonriendo amablemente.


	7. El anden nueve y tres cuartos

**Leyendo el futuro **

**(Los personajes son de J.K.** **Rowling, la trama es mía) **

**El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos **

Acababan de terminar de leer cuando apareció una nueva nota y cayó en manos del director.

_Hola de nuevo, hemos pensado que este capítulo será mejor que lo lea Molly Weasley. Perdón por las molestias._

_Atte.: J.S.P, A.S.P y L.L.P_

Todos miraron inquisitivamente a Molly, pero ella no sabía nada, así que se encogió de hombros, cogió el libro y empezó a leer.

**-El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos-**

Todos aplaudieron con más fuerza ante estas palabras.

**-****El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido. Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban. En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía. Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente.-**

Todos se en el gran comedor se enfurecieron pero Molly siguió leyendo para controlarse a ella misma.

**-Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió llamarla Hedwig, un nombre que encontró en Una historia de la magia. Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes.-**

-Bien, saldrá inteligente.-dijo Lily.

-Oye, yo también soy inteligente.-dijo James ofendido.

-Sí, pero me alegra que le interese algo más que el quidditch, o las bromas.- dijo Lily amorosamente.

**-Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, mientras Hedwig entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque Hedwig llevaba ratones muertos.-**

-¡Qué asco!-dijeron algunas chicas.

**-Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre. **

**El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo. **

—**Hum... ¿Tío Vernon? **

**Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba. **

—**Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts. **

**Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez. **

—**¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí? **

**Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí. **

—**Muchas gracias. **

**Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló. **

—**Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?-**

Todas las personas de la sala fruncieron los ceños ofendidos.

**-Harry no contestó nada. **

—**¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos? **

—**No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó. **

**Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados. **

—**¿Andén qué? **

—**Nueve y tres cuartos. **

—**No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos. **

—**Eso dice mi billete. **

—**Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.- **

-Imbécil.-dijo James harto por el comportamiento de Vernon hacia su hijo.

**-¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso. **

—**Llevamos a Dudley al hospital —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.-**

-Jajaja.- todos reían al recordar ese suceso.

**-A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir. Se levantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren. Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a Hedwig en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran. Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse. **

**Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa. **

—**Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?-**

En la sala se hizo un silencio espectral antes de que casi todos se pusieran a lanzar maldicines y maleficios.

**-Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada. **

—**Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían. Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de Hedwig. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien.-**

Lily y James se miraron tristes por no poder estar con su hijo, ambos se aliviaron al recordar que en esta realidad eso no pasaría.

**-Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.-**

Todos en el gran comedor se entristecían más con cada palabra, mientras que Severus se sentía muy identificado con Harry, aunque no quería sentirse así por el hijo de James Potter.

**-Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez. **

**En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras. **

—**... lleno de muggles, por supuesto...-**

Muchos aplaudieron al saber que habría magos que ayudaran a Harry.

**-Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza. **

**Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían. **

—**Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre. **

—**¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...? **

—**No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estate quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.-**

**Molly y Arthur se miraron asombrados, lego miraron al resto del comedor.**

**-Percy se llama nuestro hijo pequeño.-dijo Molly.**

-Eres tú.-dijo Arthur mirando a su esposa y luego añadió.-Tendremos una hija.

**-El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido. **

—**Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta. **

—**No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?-**

-¿Cuántos hijos tendremos?-preguntaron los dos Weasley a la vez, todos se reían por eso.

**-Lo siento, George, cariño. **

—**Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó. Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte. **

**No había nadie más. **

—**Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.-**

Molly se sonrojó por tener que leer esto pero continúo leyendo para no provocar demasiadas risas.

**-Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo. **

**Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.-**

Los bromistas se reían por tan graciosas descripciones.

**-—Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no sé cómo... **

—**¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.-**

-Gracias por eso Molly.-dijo Lily con la mirada agradecida. Ella negó con la cabeza y gesticuló con los labios un "no es nada".

**-—No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron. **

—**Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry. **

**Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida. **

**Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...-**

Algunos estuvieron a punto de reír, pero vieron la mirada fulminante de James y no emitieron ningún ruido.

**-Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos. **

**Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos». **

**Lo había logrado. **

**El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles. **

**Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía: **

—**Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo. **

—**Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana. **

**Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.-**

Toda la sala estalló en carcajadas.

**-—Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos. **

**El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda. **

**Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie. **

—**¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes. **

—**Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry.-**

-Oh, mi pobre niño.-dijo Lily enternecida, James le sonreía tiernamente, le gustaba como iban yendo las cosas.

**-—¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar! **

**Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento. **

—**Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo. **

—**¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry **

—**Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...? **

—**Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry. **

—**¿Quién? —preguntó Harry. **

—**Harry Potter —respondieron a coro. **

—**Oh, él —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.-**

**Nadie podía controlar las risas en el comedor.**

-Es igual a su padre.-dijo Remus entre risas mientras que Sirius asentía dándole la razón.

**-Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento. **

—**¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí? **

—**Ya vamos, mamá. **

**Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón. **

**Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo. **

—**Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.-**

Molly estaba muy avergonzada, no sabía dónde meterse.

**-El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz. **

—**Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose. **

—**¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos. **

—**Cállate —dijo Ron. **

—**¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre. **

—**Ahí viene. **

**El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P **

—**No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...-**

Molly y Arthur miraban con orgullo al libro por saber que uno de sus hijos sería prefecto.

**-—Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea. **

—**Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez... **

—**O dos... **

—**Un minuto... **

—**Todo el verano...-**

-Buena esa.-dijo Sirius con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

**-—Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto. **

—**Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos. **

—**Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la madre—. Muy bien, cariño, **

**que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá. **

**Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos. **

—**Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o... **

—**¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso. **

—**Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.-**

-Nunca le des idea a un bromista.-dijeron los afectados.

**-—No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron. **

—**No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros. **

—**Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado. **

—**Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren? **

**Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran. **

—**¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es? **

—**¿Quién? **

—**¡Harry Potter! **

**Harry oyó la voz de la niña. **

—**Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!-**

-Al final nuestros hijos acabaran juntos.-dijo Lily medio en broma medio en serio.-Seremos familia.

-Sería un placer.-dijo Molly mientras tomaba las manos de su esposo.

**-—Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes? **

—**Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada. **

—**Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén... **

—**Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes? **

**La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria. **

—**Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio. **

—**Está bien, quédate tranquila. **

**Se oyó un silbido. **

—**Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar. **

—**No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas. **

—**Y un inodoro de Hogwarts. **

—**¡George! **

—**Era una broma, mamá.-**

Los bromistas negaron con la cabeza sabiendo que probablemente lo harían.

**-El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando. **

**Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás. **

**La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos. **

—**¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos. **

**Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz. **

—**Eh, Ron. **

**Los gemelos habían vuelto. **

—**Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.-**

Molly miró horrorizada al libro mientras los demás se reían de las trastadas de los gemelos.

**-—De acuerdo —murmuró Ron. **

—**Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces. **

—**Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta. **

—**¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron. **

**Harry asintió. **

—**Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo Ron—. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...? **

**Señaló la frente de Harry. **

**Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención. **

—**¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...? **

—**Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo. **

—**¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante. **

—**Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.-**

Todos se estremecieron creyendo saber de qué maldición se trataba.

**-—Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. **

—**¿Sois una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él. **

—**Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él. **

—**Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia. **

**Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon. **

—**Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son? **

—**Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos. **

—**Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos.-**

Los Weasley se debatían entre la alegría por los logros de sus hijos y la tristeza por el desconsuelo de su hijo Ron.

**-Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy **

**Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida. **

—**Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers. **

**Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla. **

**Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron. **

—**... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort... **

**Ron bufó.-**

En el comedor en cambio se estremecían casi todos los presentes.

**-¿Qué? —dijo Harry. **

—**Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas... **

—**No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.-**

Lily suspiró entristecida al igual que James, Remus y Sirius.

**-—No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y aprende muy deprisa. **

**Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje. **

**A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo: **

—**¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos? **

**Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo. **

**Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía Mars. En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce. **

**Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío. **

—**Tenías hambre, ¿verdad? **

—**Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza. **

**Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo: **

—**Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.-**

Molly frunció el ceño por eso, pero se prometió que no se le olvidaría nunca más.

**-—Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete... **

—**No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo —añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco. **

—**Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados). **

—**¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo. **

—**No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa. **

—**¿Qué? **

—**Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo. **

**Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore.-**

Los alumnos aplaudieron contentos ante la mención del director.

**-—¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry. **

—**¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! —dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias... **

**Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó: **

**Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos. **

**Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido. **

—**¡Ya no está! **

—**Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos. **

**Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran. **

—**Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se queda en las fotos.-**

Los que no sabían eso miraron el libro confundidos.

**-—¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba atónito—. ¡Qué raro! **

**Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores. **

—**Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.-**

Muchos se asquearon ante lo dicho.

**-Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito. **

—**Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles. **

**Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta. **

**En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro. **

**Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido. **

—**Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo? **

**Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió. **

—**¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo! **

—**Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry. **

—**Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis... **

**Se fue. **

—**No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar. **

**La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron. **

—**Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira... **

**Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco. **

—**Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos... Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.-**

-Es como tú Lily.-dijo James riéndose, Lily le dio un capón avergonzada.

—**¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos. **

—**Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano. **

—**Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo. **

**Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado. **

—**Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»-**

Molly se cabreó por la broma que le habían hecho los gemelos a su hijo pequeño.

**-Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre. **

—**¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois? **

**Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente. **

**Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria. **

—**Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron. **

—**Harry Potter —dijo Harry. **

—**¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.-**

James sonrió orgullosísimo de su hijo.

**-—¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado. **

—**Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto. **

**Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo. **

—**Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron. Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso. **

—**¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry **

—**Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.-**

Todos los presentes se encogieron ante esto, menos los tres Slytherin presentes que sonrieron orgullosos.

**-—¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba? **

—**Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado. **

—**¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de Scabbers están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—. Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores? **

**Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio. **

—**Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts.-**

Molly estaba asustada al saber las ocupaciones de sus hijos mayores.

**-explicó Ron—. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en El Profeta, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad. **

**Harry se sorprendió. **

—**¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido? **

—**Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello. **

**Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse.-**

Algunas personas asintieron de acuerdo con Harry.

**-¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? —preguntó Ron. **

—**Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry. **

—**¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo... —Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger. **

**Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon. **

—**¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no? **

—**Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas. **

—**Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.-**

Lucius Malfoy, sonrió al saber que tendría un hijo y supuso que sería un personaje activo para que él tuviera que estar presente, a su vez Narcisa deseaba saber quien saería la madre de Draco.

**-Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró. **

—**Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener. **

**Se volvió hacia Harry. **

—**Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso. **

**Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó. **

—**Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.-**

James y Lily se miraron orgullosos de su hijo mientras que Lucius fulminaba al libro con los ojos.

**-Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas. **

—**Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.-**

-¿Cómo se atreve?- gritaron muchos de los presentes.

-Espero que eduques bien a tu hijo Malfoy.-dijo James con una mirada feroz en sus ojos.-O se las verá conmigo.-Lucius no dijo nada, aunque deseaba partirle la cara a James.

**-Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo. **

—**Repite eso —dijo. **

—**Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy. **

—**Si no os vais ahora mismo... —dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron. **

—**Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo. **

**Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible. **

**Scabbers, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, Scabbers salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron. Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar. **

—**¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Scabbers por la cola. **

—**Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.-**

Muchos se reían de la rata, era demasiado vaga.

**-Y era así. **

—**¿Conocías ya a Malfoy? **

**Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon. **

—**Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.-**

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo, ignorando las miradas de Lucius.

**-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? **

—**Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vals a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos! **

—**Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos? **

—**Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz? **

**Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha. **

**Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia. **

**Una voz retumbó en el tren. **

—**Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en **

**el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio. **

**El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos. **

**El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida: **

—**¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry? **

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.-**

Lo mismo pasaba en el gran comedor, Hagrid tenía la mirada brillante y alegre.

**-Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme! **

**Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando. **

—**En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva. **

**Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh! –**

Mientras se leía esta parte todos los alumnos asintieroncon comprensión.

**-El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas. **

—**¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione. **

—**¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE! **

**Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.-**

Cada vez se notaba más las ansias que sentían los alumnos por leer como iría Hogwarts en el futuro.

**-¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros. **

—**¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos. **

—**¡Trevor! —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. **

**Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble. **

—**¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo? **

**Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.-**

Todos estaban ansiosos por seguir leyendo.

-Este capítulo ha terminado.-dijo Molly.

-¿Quién leerá a continuación?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-¿Puedo leer yo?- preguntó Arthur, el director asintió y Arthur tomó el libro que le tendía su mujer.


	8. El sombrero seleccionador

**Leyendo el futuro **

**(Los personajes son de J.K.** **Rowling, la trama es mía) **

**El sombrero seleccionador**

**-****El sombrero seleccionador-**

En el gran comedor todos estaban impacientes, todos querían saber quiénes entrarían en cada casa en el futuro y por supuesto querían saber quiénes serían los padres y madres de cada alumno. Arthur volvió a leer cuando los murmullos se apagaron.

**-La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí.-**

La profesora McGonagall se ruborizó, mientras que algunas personas se reían por lo bajo.

**-Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.-**

Todo el gran comedor asintió de acuerdo con esas palabras, la profesora McGonagall daba mucho miedo cuando se cabreaba, los merodeadores lo sabían demasiado bien.

**-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid. **

—**Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí. **

**Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él.-**

A todo el mundo le molestó que Harry comparase Hogwarts con la casa de los Dursley, pero no dijeron nada sabiendo que en esa realidad es lo único que había conocido Harry.

**-Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.-**

Lily y James se miraban con los ojos brillantes, estaban orgullosos de su hijo y les alegraba saber todo lo que le pasaría en Hogwarts, a la vez que Lily y James se miraban Sirius y Remus apostaban por la cantidad de bromas que haría su sobrino, las personas que veían esta escena negaban con la cabeza murmurando un "nunca cambiaran".

**-Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.**

Algunos lanzaban miradas de comprensión al libro mientras que otros decían "Ya te digo".

**-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas.-**

Todos estaban muy atentos esperando saber a qué casa iría Harry, aunque algunos creían que seguro terminaría en Gryffindor.

**-La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts.-**

Chiflidos y aplausos se escuchaban por todo el comedor, Hogwarts era como una segunda casa para todos.

**-Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.**

**»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.-**

Cada persona aplaudía ante la mención de su casa, al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros.

**-Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos.-**

Muchos estaban muy impacientes queriendo que empezase la selección.

**-Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.-**

Los bromistas miraban divertidos a la profesora McGonagall, al saber que siempre decía el mismo discurso.

**-»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible. **

**Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.-**

-Ni lo intentes.-dijeron los merodeadores y Lily.

-Es el pelo Potter.-dijeron Sirius y Remus entre risas mientras que James les fulminaba con los ojos.

**-Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos. **

**Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad. **

—**¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron. **

—**Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.-**

Molly fulminó al libro con los ojos, no le gustaba que los gemelos se burlasen tanto de su hijo pequeño.

**-El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar.-**

James miró al libro con tristeza, no le gustaba que su hijo tuviera tanto miedo, pero como otras veces se consoló al saber que podía cambiar esa situación. Él le enseñaría todo lo que sabía a su hijo.

**-Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría.-**

-Mira Lily, es igual que tú.-dijo Remus divertido, muchos se sorprendieron, pensaban que lo diría Sirius.

-Parece una buena chica.-dijo Lily evitando la mirada de todos.

**-Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro.-**

-Jajaja.- todos se reían, la situación era muy graciosa.

-¡Eses es mi hijo!-exclamó James muy orgulloso por las trastadas de Harry.

**-Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.-**

-¡Qué pesimista!-dijo Lily sorprendida.-No sé de quién lo sacaría.

-De James.-dijo Sirius burlonamente.-Siempre que le rechazabas se sentaba en un rincón de la habitación, murmurando cosas como… ¡Soy un inútil!, Lily nunca me aceptará, etc…

-En serio.-preguntó Lily sorprendida mirando a su novio, este devolvió la mirada avergonzado, algo muy raro en él.

**-Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron. **

—**¿Qué es...?-**

Todos se rieron al saber que serían los fantasmas del castillo.

**-Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía: **

—**Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...-**

Todos rodaron los ojos seguros de que hablaban de Peeves.

**-Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí? **

**El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año. **

**Nadie respondió. **

—**¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no? **

**Algunos asintieron.-**

Los alumnos entendían la impresión que causaba la primera vez que veías un fantasma.

**-En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar. **

**La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta. **

—**Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.-**

Una ola de exaltación golpeó en el gran comedor, todos atendieron más, les interesaba lo que seguía.

**-Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.-**

Algunos se volvieron a mirar las puertas, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que eso solo pasaba en el libro, agacharon la cabeza avergonzados.

**-** **Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores.-**

Los profesores miraban atentos el libro deseando saber quiénes seguirían dando clases y quienes no.

**-** **La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».-**

- Nadie se lee la historia de Hogwarts.-dijeron casi todos los alumnos.

-Yo sí me la he leído.-dijo Lily orgullosa de sí misma, todos hicieron cómo que Lily no había dicho nada.

**-** **Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos. **

**Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.-**

Lily asintió de acuerdo con el libro, su hermana tenía una obsesión con la limpieza enorme.

**-** **Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de... Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:-**

La gente se apiño más cerca del libro para escuchar la canción de ese año.

**-** **Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, **

**pero no juzgues por lo que ves. **

**Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar **

**un sombrero más inteligente que yo. **

**Puedes tener bombines negros, **

**sombreros altos y elegantes. **

**Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts **

**y puedo superar a todos. **

**No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza **

**que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. **

**Así que pruébame y te diré **

**dónde debes estar. **

**Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, **

**donde habitan los valientes. **

**Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad **

**ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.-**

Los Gryffindor aplaudieron contentos.

**-** **Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff **

**donde son justos y leales. **

**Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff **

**de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.-**

Los Hufflepuff aplaudieron con ganas.

**-** **O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, **

**Si tienes una mente dispuesta, **

**porque los de inteligencia y erudición **

**siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.-**

Fue el turno de aplaudir de los Ravenclaw.

**-** **O tal vez en Slytherin **

**harás tus verdaderos amigos. **

**Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio **

**para lograr sus fines.-**

Los tres Slytherin asintieron de acuerdo con el libro.

**-** **¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo! **

**¡Y no recibirás una bofetada! **

**Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga). **

**Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**

**Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción.-**

Lo mismo pasaba mientras se leía el libro.

**-** **Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez. **

—**¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred. **

**Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.-**

Lily negó la cabeza entre divertida y cabreada por los pensamientos de su hijo.

**-** **La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino. **

—**Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!**

**Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa. **

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.-**

**La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de **

**Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.-**

Hufflepuff aplaudió, al igual que en el libro.

**-** **¡Bones, Susan! **

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah. **

—**¡Boot, Terry! **

—**¡RAVENCLAW! **

**La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez.-**

Ravenclaw aplaudía contentísima.

**- Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos. ****Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.-**

Los Gryffindor saltaron de alegría y los señores aplaudían orgullosos.

**-** **Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. ****Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.-**

Todos los alumnos asintieron de acuerdo con Harry, exceptuando a los tres Slytherin.

**-** **Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían. **

—**¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin! **

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF! **

**Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse. **

—**Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor. **

—**Granger, Hermione. **

**Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa. **

—**¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó. **

**Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?-**

Todos negaron con la cabeza por el pesimismo del niño, excepto James, que le entendía.

**-** **Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete.-**

Frank Longbottom, miró sorprendido al libro, parece que su hijo heredaría su torpeza, aunque también se preguntaba quién sería la madre de su hijo. A su vez Alice miraba con esperanzas al libro.

**-** **El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag. **

**Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN! **

**Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.****-**

Lucius miraba con orgullo hacia el libro

**-** **Ya no quedaba mucha gente. **

**Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente: **

—**¡Potter; Harry! **

**Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales. **

—**¿Ha dicho Potter? **

—**¿Ese Harry Potter? **

**Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el **

**oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.-**

Arthur se apresuró a leer al notar la impaciencia que reinaba en el gran comedor.

**-** **Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré? **

**Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».-**

James miró al libro, pensando lo mismo que Harry, a él no le gustaba la idea de que su hijo fuera un Slytherin.

**-** **En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!-**

Los Gryffindor se pusieron en pie de un salto y aplaudieron muy complacidos.

**-** **Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!».-**

El resto de casas estaban un poco decepcionadas, pero se rieron igualmente ante el evidente entusiasmo de los Gryffindor.

**-** **Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.-**

Los merodeadores rieron por eso, a todos les había pasado alguna vez y realmente era desagradable.

**-Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas.-**

Los alumnos se reían por las comparaciones que se decían.

**-** **Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura. **

**Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!-**

Arthur y Molly sonrieron y aplaudieron orgullosos.

**-** **Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima. **

—**Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador. **

**Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado. **

**Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.-**

Todos sabían que al director le encantaban las selecciones.

**-** **¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias! **

**Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no. **

—**Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy. **

—**¿Loco? —dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry? **

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida.-**

Los hijos de muggles sabían la impresión que daba no les extrañó la reacción de Harry.

**-** **Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.-**

-Tengo hambre.-dijo Sirius, muchos rieron ante este hecho, aunque no era extraño, Sirius siempre tenía hambre.

**-** **Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería.-**

Lily estaba encantada al saber que cambiaría ese hecho y consentiría a su bebe.

**- Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara. Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.-**

Sirius miraba al libro con los ojos abiertos y babeando, James y Remus negaban con la cabeza divertidos.

**-Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete. **

—**¿No puede...? **

—**No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor. **

—**¡Yo sé quién es usted! —dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!**

—**Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena. **

—**¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?-**

Los alumnos gimieron al saber lo que vendría

**-Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado. **

—**Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Teda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar.-**

Los Gryffindors miraron muy curiosos y frustrados al libro…¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían sin ganar la copa?

**-¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.-**

Los tres Slytherin rieron contentos mientras las demás casa los fulminaban con los ojos.

**-Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia. **

—**¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés. **

—**Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.- **

Nadie quería saberlo realmente, era muy espeluznante.

**-Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...-**

-De veras tengo hambre.- dijo Sirius medio babeando, nadie le dio importancia, así era Sirius.

**-Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias. **

—**Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él. **

**Los demás rieron. **

—**¿Y tú, Neville? —dijo Ron. **

—**Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville-**

Frank miraba extrañado al libro.

**-pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí.** **Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle.-**

Muchos miraban horrorizados al libro. Aunque Frank sabía que su tío Algie siempre fue así.

**-Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.-**

Frank negó con la cabeza divertido, su tío parece que nunca cambiaría.

**-Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. («Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso...»)-**

McGonagall sonrió complacida con Hermione.

**-Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.-**

Todos miraron en dirección a Severus sorprendidos, aunque no más que él mismo.

**-Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.-**

-¿Qué le pasa a nuestro hijo?- preguntó Lily preocupada, James la abrazó y le murmuró que no se preocupase, a la vez que miraba a Severus con odio, este le devolvió la mirada con rencor.

**-¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza. **

—**¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy **

—**N-nada. **

**El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto. –**

James estaba cada vez más cabreado con Quejicus "Severus", pero se limitó a abrazar a Lily.

**-¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy. **

—**Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.**-

James estuvo seguro de que Snape sería un mortífago, aunque ya se enteraría más adelante

**-Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo. **

**Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio. **

—**Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. **

**»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo. **

**Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.-**

Los señores Weasley estaban avergonzados, pero Arthur siguió leyendo cabizbajo.

**-El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. **

**»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.-**

Los fanáticos del quidditch estaban ansiosos, el peor era James.

**-»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa. **

**Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.-**

Muchos se preguntaban porque no se podía pasar por el tercer piso, otros en cambio miraban al libro extrañados, Harry parecía ser muy valiente o muy estúpido.

**-¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy. **

—**Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos. **

—**¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.-**

Los profesores se miraban entre sí, preguntándose que se escondería en el tercer piso.

**-Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras. **

—**¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledor—. ¡Y allá vamos! **

**Y todo el colegio vociferó: **

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, **

**enséñanos algo, por favor. **

**Aun que seamos viejos y calvos **

**o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, **

**nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas **

**con algunas materias interesantes. **

**Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, **

**pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa. **

**Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, **

**haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, **

**hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, **

**y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman. **

**Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.-**

Todos, incluyendo a algunos profesores, aplaudieron después de que se leyera la canción.

**-¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote! **

**Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente. **

**Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él. **

—**Peeves —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist. —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece.-**

Los bromistas rieron contentos, Peeves siempre hacía un montón de bromas.

**-La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo. **

—**¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario? **

**Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones. **

—**¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido! **

**De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon. **

—**Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy **

**Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras **

**al pasar. **

—**Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos. **

**Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.-**

Los alumnos estaban contentos al saber que el castillo apenas había cambiado en nada.

**-¿Santo y seña? —preguntó. **

—**Caput draconis —dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.-**

La mesa Gryffindor aplaudía alegremente, ante la mención de la sala común.

**-Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama. **

—**Una comida increíble, ¿no? —murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas. **

**Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato.-**

Lily, Molly y algunas chicas suspiraron enternecidas.

**-Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino. Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvía cada vez más pesado.-**

Lily y James se preguntaban que significaba ese sueño tan horrendo.

**-Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy, que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor.-**

Casi todos se estremecieron sabiendo que ese estallido de luz era una de las tres maldiciones asesinas.

**-Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.-**

Lily suspiró aliviada cuando Arthur terminó de leer.

-El capítulo ha acabado.-dijo Arthur tranquilamete.


	9. El profesor de pociones

**Leyendo el futuro **

**(Los personajes son de J.K.** **Rowling, la trama es mía) **

**El profesor de pociones**

Dumbledore iba decidir quién leería el siguiente capítulo cuando otro papel apareció del techo, el director leyó en voz alta.

_Hola de nuevo, este capítulo debería leerlo Severus Snape, esperamos que disfruten de la lectura._

_Atte.: J.S.P, A.S.P y L.L.P_

Muchos miraban sorprendidos al libro, entre ellos Snape, pero no dijo nada al respecto, cogió el libro y empezó a leer.

**-El profesor de pociones.-**James miró fatal a Severus preguntándose qué haría con su hijo, en cambio Snape se alegró de leer él, así evitaría problemas con James.

**-Allí, mira.-**

Todos estaban intrigados preguntándose que sería tan raro.

**-¿Dónde? **

—**Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo. **

—**¿El de gafas? **

—**¿Has visto su cara? **

—**¿Has visto su cicatriz?-**

Casi todos miraban con compasión y entendimiento al libro, Harry parecía muy tímido y estaban seguros de que no disfrutaría de la atención.

**-Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención.-**

Lily estaba orgullosa de su hijo, aunque no le gustaba que le atosigasen, en cambio James estaba complacido de que su hijo fuera tan importante.

**-Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase.-**

Lily cada vez estaba más complacida por la forma de ser de su hijo, se alegraba bastante de que no se pareciera a James a la hora de llamar la atención.

**-En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas.- **

Muchos se preguntaban sorprendidos si Harry había contado las escaleras.

**-Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón **

**que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas.-**

Todos los alumnos, e incluso algunos profesores se reían recordando sus primeros días en Hogwarts.

**-También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.-**

Todos asintieron dándole la razón al libro.

**-Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir.-**

Algunos se encogieron de hombros intentando parecer indiferentes, aunque interiormente le daban la razón al libro.

**- Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors, pero Peeves el Duende se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase.-**

Los bromistas como siempre se rieron ante las bromas de Peeves, siempre hacía lo mismo, pero nunca dejaba de ser divertido.

**-También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!-**

-Mira James, esa es nueva.-dijo Sirius entre risas, a las cuales se unieron Remus y James.

**-Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch. Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana.-**

Muchos miraron con horror al libro, mientras que otros negaban con la cabeza por la mala suerte del chico.

**-Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso.-**

Todos atendieron más ante la mención del tercer piso.

**-No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató.-**

Lily y Molly agradecieron en su interior al profesor Quirrell por haber pasado por allí en esos instantes.

**-Filch tenía una gata llamada Señora Norris, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch.-**

Todos reían por la comparación, exceptuando a Filch.

**-Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde. Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley).**

Los merodeadores negaron con la cabeza pensando en el mapa que ellos mismos habían hecho.

**-Y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la Señora Norris.-**

Todos los alumnos asintieron de acuerdo, los profesores rieron por eso, mientras que Filch miraba a todos con horror.

**-Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas.-**

Nadie negó eso, ya que era verdad.

**-Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pequeña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.-**

La profesora Sprout se alegró al saber que continuaría dando clases en el futuro.

**-Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma.-**

Los alumnos gimieron ante la mención de dicha clase y el profesor Binns, los miró a todos si comprender por qué de esa reacción.

**-El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. **

**Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico el Malvado y Ulrico el Chiflado se confundieran.-**

El profesor Binns miró al libro pensando en cambiar la dinámica de las clases.

**-El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio.-**

El profesor Flitwick se rió contento de su descripción, al igual que los alumnos, también estaba contento de seguir impartiendo clases.

**-Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.-**

Nadie pudo contener las risas provocadas ante la evidente alegría que sentía el profesor de encantamientos.

**-La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente,-**

La profesora McGonagall se ruborizó ante los halagos del joven Potter, mientras que toda la sala la miraba sorprendida.

**-les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase. **

—**Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.-**

Los bromistas rieron, la profesora McGonagall siempre decía lo mismo, pero nunca echaba a nadie.

**-Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales.-**

James se rió, el siempre fue bueno en transformaciones y siempre le salía todo a la primera, por eso fue capaz de hacerse un animago.

**-Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla.-**

James estaba un poco decepcionado, pero se dijo a sí mismo que le enseñaría a su hijo todo sobre transformaciones y sobre el quidditch.

**-La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.-**

A todo el mundo le seguía sorprendiendo la actitud de la profesora en el futuro.

**-La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma.-**

Todos miraron al libro muy confusos por lo que se decía en él, no estaban seguros de lo que quería decir eso.

**-Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo.-**

Nadie escondió sus risas, era demasiado irónico que el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras tuviera tanto miedo.

**-Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia.-**

Nadie se creyó esa historia a pesar de no dar clases con él, parecía demasiado miedoso, por otra parte, todo esto no le daba buena espina a James.

**-Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.-**

Todos se reían del inútil profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

**-Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás.-**

Muchas personas sonrieron comprensivas, casi nadie estaba muy avanzado al principio.

**-Muchos procedían de familias muggle y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.-**

Lily estaba muy contenta al ver que su hijo ya no tenía los pensamientos tan pesimistas.

**-El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.-**

Carcajadas resonaban por todo el gran comedor, Harry tenía pensamientos muy graciosos.

**-¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.-**

Sirius puso cara de hambre ante la mención de la comida.

**-Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin —respondió Ron—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.-**

Nadie dijo nada, aunque todos sabían que lo que decía seguramente fuera verdad.

**-Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros —dijo Harry La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.-**

La profesora McGonagall negó divertida, ella siempre favorecía a su casa, solo que de una manera muy sutil.

**-Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.-**

A todos les encantaba la entrada de las lechuzas e el gran comedor, aunque algunos estaban tristes suponiendo que Harry no recibiría nada.

**-Hedwig no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día.-**

Lily y James se miraron, ambos pensaban en lo diferente que sería esta vez la vida de Harry.

**-Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry Este lo abrió de inmediato.-**

Todos estaban contentos porque Harry recibiera algo.

**-Querido Harry (decía con letra desigual), **

**sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig. **

**Hagrid-**

-Gracias por todo Hagrid.-dijo Lily sonriente, el medio gigante se sonrojó.

-No es nada.- dijo de manera tímida.

**-Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: «Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig.-**

James estaba contento de que su hijo se relacionase con alguien y Lily también estaba contenta, sobre todo porque Hagrid era una buena persona.

**-Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.-**

-Snape.-dijo James amenazadoramente, no le gustaba que se metiera con su hijo. Snape se encogió de hombros, aunque interiormente estaba aliviado de poder leer él.

Lily no sabía que pensar, Severus había sido un buen amigo, pero la llamó sangre sucia y tampoco le gustaba las cosas que le pasaban a Harry por su culpa, todavía estaba preocupada por el dolor en la cicatriz que sintió su hijo cuando cruzó la mirada con Severus.

**-Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba.-**

Los merodeadores miraron a Severus muy mal, este tenía el rostro impasible, aunque en verdad estaba aterrado, estaba seguro que esto no sería lo peor.

**-Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.-**

Casi todos los alumnos estaban de acuerdo con los pensamientos de Harry.

**-Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry.**

—**Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.-**

James fulminaba con los ojos a Severus, Lily intentaba calmarlo, aunque también tenía ganas de fulminar a su ex amigo con los ojos.

**-Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.-**

James estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo y como a los demás bromistas le costó acallar su risa.

**-Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo.-**

Muchos suponían que ese silencio era provocado por el miedo y no por el respeto.

**-Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.-**

Todos los alumnos exceptuando a los otros dos Slytherin miraron fatal a Snape.

**-Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.-**

Lily se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban, obviamente pensando el parecido entre Hermione y ella.

**-¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?-**

-Eso es de un curso más avanzado.-dijo, para sorpresa de todos, la profesora McGonagall.

Snape no sabía dónde meterse así que continúo leyendo.

**-¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.-**

Muchos rodaron los ojos, era igual que Lily así que no le dieron importancia y no dijeron nada.

**-No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry. **

**Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón. **

—**Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.-**

-Maldito Quejicus, mi hijo no te ha hecho nada.- gritó James levantándose de un salto con la varita levantada, Lily intentaba contenerle, aunque ella estaba muy cabreada también, pero necesitó ayuda de Remus y Sirius.

**-No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione. **

—**Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar? **

**Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.-**

El Malfoy del presente también se reía aunque muy disimuladamente.

**-No lo sé, señor. **

—**Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter? **

**Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos? **

**Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione. **

—**¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia? **

**Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra. **

—**No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?-**

Los alumnos del gran comedor rieron ante la cara rabiosa de Snape.

-Jaja, eso te pasa por meterte con un Potter.- dijo James partiéndose de risa, le encantaba la forma de ser de su hijo. Snape, para evitar risas continuó leyendo.

**-Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido. –**

-Claro que no.-dijo Sirius entre risas.

**-Siéntate —gritó a Hermione—. Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?-**

-10 puntos menos para Slytherin.-dijo la profesora McGonagall muy cabreada, los tres Slytherin estaban que echaban chispas pero no dijeron nada.

**-Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo: **

—**Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.-**

A todos le ardían los ojos con furia, Dumbledore, para evitar peleas le indicó a Severus que leyese.

**-Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle.-**

Lucius y Severus se miraron sonrientes, ellos se llevaban bien.

**-En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos.-**

Frank Longbottom se preguntó quién sería la madre de su hijo, ya que él si era bueno con las pociones.

**-En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas. **

—**¡Chico idiota!-**

Frank fulminó con los ojos a Severus, no permitiría que se metiera con su hijo.

**-dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no? **

**Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz. **

—**Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville. **

—**Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.-**

Los Gryffindor miraron fatal a Severus y se pusieron a gritar, Dumbledore mandó callar a todos y le indico a Severus que había perdido otro punto su casa, Severus molesto asintió y leyó.

**-Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero. **

—**No lo provoques —murmuró—. He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable. **

**Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana... ¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto?-**

Todos estaban apenados por Harry aunque muchos sabían que ese odio era por ser hijo de James.

**-Anímate —dijo Ron—. Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?-**

Lily y Molly sonrieron al ver que sus hijos serían muy buenos amigos.

**-Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera. **

**Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo: **

—**Atrás, Fang, atrás. **

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta. **

—**Entrad —dijo— Atrás, Fang. **

**Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro.- **

Todos se preguntaban cómo sería ese perro.

**-Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos. **

—**Estáis en vuestra casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Como Hagrid, Fang era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.-**

Lily y Molly suspiraron aliviadas por eso, no querían que sus hijos corrieran peligro.

**-Éste es Ron —dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel. **

—**Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.-**

Los Weasley bajaron la cabeza con la cara casi tan roja como su pelo.

**-El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba, mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases.-**

Hagrid se avergonzó al saber eso, los bromistas reían muy entretenidos.

**-Fang tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su túnica. **

**Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo».-**

Algunos profesores reían al escuchar eso, en cambio Filch miraba a Hagrid con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la Señora Norris, me gustaría presentársela un día a Fang. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo.-**

Con cada frase más risas inundaban el lugar y Hagrid parecía querer huir a su cabaña.

**-Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos. **

—**Pero realmente parece que me odie. **

—**¡Tonterías! —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? **

**Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello.-**

Muchos se sorprendieron al notar lo observador que era Harry, porque conociendo a Hagrid como lo conocían, estaban seguros de que así era.

**-¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? —preguntó Hagrid a Ron—. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales. **

**Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito. Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de El Profeta.-**

Los que conocían bien a James y a su familia sabían que esa era la curiosidad Potter.

**-RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS **

**Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos. **

**Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día. **

**«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts. **

**Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.- **

Lily y James se preocuparon pensando que el robo se pudo realizar el mismo día que Harry fue a Grindotts.

**-¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!-**

Todos se preguntaban que había en esa cámara que fuera tan importante para que la intentaran robar.

**-Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado. ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?-**

Todo el mundo se sorprendía más con el niño, teniendo solo 11 años era muy intuitivo y sus deducciones parecían ser acertadas.

**-Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar; Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?-**

Las sorpresas parecían no acabar nunca, Harry era un niño demasiado despierto para su edad y Lily y James estaban orgullosos por ello, aunque Lily estaba preocupada pensando en los problemas que eso le traería a su hijo.

-El capítulo ha acabado.- dijo Severus indiferente.


	10. El duelo a medianoche

**Leyendo el futuro **

**(Los personajes son de J.K.** **Rowling, la trama es mía) **

**El duelo a medianoche**

Todo el gran comedor se encontraba todavía impresionado por la intuición del niño, pero dejaron de pensar en ello cuando habló el director.

-Bien.-dijo con sus ojos brillantes.- ¿Profesora Sprout, le importaría leer?- preguntó amablemente.

- Por supuesto que no.- dijo mientras que cogía el libro y pasaba página.

**-El duelo a medianoche.-**leyó la profesora Sprout sorprendida por el título.

Todos se preguntaban, preocupados, por como se llamaba así este capítulo.

**-Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más que a Dudley, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy.-**

Muchos se imaginaban el por qué al mirar a Lucius Malfoy sonreír de manera orgullosa, estando casi seguros que sería igual de insoportable que el padre.

**-Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor sólo compartían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él.-**

James suspiró satisfecho, algo era algo, él personalmente prefería que no se mezclara con los Slytherin, pero una clase, no era mucho.

**-O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos.-**

Todos se preguntaban cuál sería esa noticia tan desagradable.

**- Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.-**

Todos los Gryffindors gimieron, aunque James puso una cara perfecta de horror, no se imaginaba tener que aprender a volar con las serpientes.

**-Perfecto —dijo en tono sombrío Harry—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy.-**

Muchos rieron ante el pesimismo del chico, aunque en los ojos de James se podía ver algo parecido a fuego.

-Los Potter nunca somos malos volando.-dijo levantándose y señalando al libro como si Harry le pudiera escuchar y él le enseñara una lección de vital importancia, todos en la sala se reían ante lo sucedido, Lily intento disimular la risa con una tos.

-Tranquilo, seguro que aprenderá rápido.-dijo con un tono de voz suave, James sonrió y se sentó al lado de su novia, la profesora Sprout rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo.

**-Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.-**

-Eso está mejor.- dijo James mirando al libro con los ojos brillantes de alegría, nadie dijo nada para evitar perder tiempo de lectura.

**-No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —dijo razonablemente Ron—. De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en quidditch, pero seguro que es pura palabrería.-**

Casi todos los alumnos, e incluso algún que otro profesor se rió, Lucius miró a todos rojo de la rabia que sentía.

**-La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de quidditch y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por muggles.-**

Las risas aumentaron en cantidad y sonido, Draco como su padre se las daba siempre de chulito, luego seguro que ni sabía volar.

**-Pero no era el único: por la forma de hablar de Seamus Finnigan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba.-**

Muchos reconocían que probablemente así había sido.

**- Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charles.-**

Los Weasley se sonrojaron cuando se habló de eso, parecían incomodos y por eso nadie dijo nada, aunque las tres serpientes se reían por lo bajo.

**-Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de quidditch. Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol. Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar.-**

James miró horrorizado al libro, no se imaginaba un juego tan aburrido, para él, el quidditch era el mejor deporte del mundo.

**-Harry había descubierto a Ron tratando de animar un cartel de Dean en que aparecía el equipo de fútbol de West Ham, para hacer que los jugadores se movieran.-**

Los hijos de muggles se rieron sabiendo que eso era imposible.

**-Neville no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, porque su abuela no se lo permitía. Harry pensó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra.-**

Frank se sonrojó, su madre hizo lo mismo con él, ya que al igual que su hijo se las ingeniaba para tener un montón de accidentes en el suelo, ni quería pensar en el aire.

**-Hermione Granger estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo. Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado.-**

Los Gryffindor se rieron, las demás casa se preguntaban que era tan gracioso y ellos aclararon que Lily hizo lo mismo, todos incluyendo a los profesores se rieron, Lily se escondió en el abrazo protector de James, él no se rió para no ofender a Lily, una vez apagadas las risas la profesora Sprout continuo leyendo.

**-En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado Quidditch a través de los tiempos.-**

James sabía que así no aprendería a volar, pero ese era su libro favorito, ya que se hablaba de muchas estrategias y otras cosas muy interesantes del quidditch

**- Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo. –**

Los bromistas hicieron como que suspiraban de alivio, sacando risas de los demás.

**-Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy ya había notado, por supuesto. La lechuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin.-**

Lucius miraba hacia el libro con orgullo, al igual que siempre que se habla de su hijo.

**-Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.-**

Muchos rieron al saber que era una recordadora, Alice miró esperanzada al libro, estaba casi segura de que ella era la madre de Neville, aunque ya lo descubriría más adelante.

**-—¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo...-**

Muchos rieron, aunque algunos dijeron que sería mucho mejor que dijera lo que se te ha olvidado.

**-Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Draco Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos.-**

Los Gryffindors miraron pésimo a Malfoy, no le gustaban que se metiesen con los suyos.

**-Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos. En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy, pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.-**

La profesora McGonagall sonrió orgullosa de sí misma, por evitar peleas.

**-¿Qué sucede? **

—**Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora. **

**Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa. **

—**Sólo la miraba —dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.-**

Los merodeadores se pusieron a reír bajito al saber que Malfoy necesitaba guardaespaldas.

**-Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso.-**

James asintió pensando que eran las condiciones perfectas para aprender a volar y que seguro que su hijo no tendría complicaciones, era un Potter, era imposible que se le diera mal volar o jugar al quidditch.

**-La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.-**

Casi todos los alumnos se pusieron a temblar de miedo ante lo descrito.

**-Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.-**

Todos los aficionados del quidditch asintieron de acuerdo, eso sí, poniendo mala cara.

**-Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.-**

La profesora Hooch se alegró sabiendo que seguiría dando clases y cuando se dio cuanta d su descripción miró hacia otro lado sin darle mucha importancia.

**-Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido. **

**Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.-**

Los fanáticos del quidditch se pusieron a temblar y miraron el libro con claro horror en sus ojos.

**-Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba». **

—**¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos. **

**La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió.- **

James aplaudió orgulloso y empezó a decir.-Ese es mi hijo.- mientras que Sirius y Remus asentían de acuerdo.

**-La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», pensó Harry,-**

A los que le encantaba volar asintieron pensando que era una buena teoría.

**-y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.-**

Frank estaba seguro de que Harry tenía razón, a que su hijo tenía el mismo problema que él.

**-Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.-**

A Lucios se le descoloco la cara mirando con enojo a la profesora Hooch, James estaba alegre por eso.

**-Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...-**

La profesora Sprout se calló y puso una mueca que preocupó a todos, Dumbledore le pidió amablemente que continuase y la profesora así lo hizo.

**-Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.-**

Frank miró al libro con miedo y angustia de que algo le pasara algo a su hijo.

**-¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y…-**

-¿Qué?- preguntó Frank gritando, Alice estaba muy preocupada también, así que haciendo acto de valentía, se acercó a Frank y empezó a tranquilizarle, muchos estaban sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada y esperaron a que Frank se calmase y la profesora Sprout volvió a leer.

**-BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.-**

Frank miró al libro con los ojos llorosos, antes de que nadie dijera nada la profesora Sprout siguió leyendo, no quería que se perdiera mucho tiempo.

**-La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico. **

—**La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar Harry—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.-**

Frank suspiró aliviado, al menos no era nada muy grave.

**-Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase. **

—**No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo. **

**Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.-**

A Frank no le gustaba que su hijo sufriese, pero se consolaba al saber que no era un problema sin solución, Alice seguía creyendo que Neville era su hijo, pero no era capaz de articular palabra.

**-Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas. **

—**¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete? **

**Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.-**

Las tres serpientes intentaban evitar reírse, aunque les era muy difícil, para ellos la caída de Neville era demasiado graciosa.

**-¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.-**

Frank se sintió complacido de que alguien defendiese a su hijo.

**-Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. -Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati..**

Frank miró con muchísimo odio al libro, su hijo no era un llorica, seguro que si ella se hubiese caído desde esa altura estaría llorando como un bebé.

**-¡Mirad! —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom. **

**La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.-**

-Como tu hijo haga algo te liquido.-dijo Frank con los ojos oscurecidos por la rabia contenida, Lucius tragó saliva pesadamente y los Gryffindors se carcajearon de él por lo bajo.

**-Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma.-**

Severus miró sorprendido al libro, él pensaba que Harry sería igual de prepotente que su padre, Lucius miraba al libro con odio marcado en sus ojos, Frank también lo miraba con gratitud y por último Lily lo miraba con orgullo, al saber que su hijo era tan amable.

**-Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos. **

**Malfoy sonrió con malignidad. **

—**Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol? **

—**¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó: **

—**¡Ven a buscarla, Potter! **

**Harry cogió su escoba.-**

Muchos miraban al libro como si Harry estuviera presente y le quisieran decir que estaba loco, Lily y Molly estaban preocupadísimas, Frank y Severus estaban asombrados, aunque por diferentes motivos y James, Sirius y Remus estaban nerviosos, orgullosos, aunque sobre todo preocupados.

**-¡No! —gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.-**

McGonagall estaba de acuerdo, aunque creía que Harry era muy valiente y leal.

**-Harry no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil, era maravilloso.-**

Los merodeadores aplaudieron con fuerza orgullosos de Harry, mientras que todos, inclusive profesores se quedaban con la boca abierta, Lily aplaudió en cuento se le pasó el asombro, sobre todo al comprobar que su hijo no corría tanto peligro.

**-Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron. **

**Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado. **

—**¡Déjala —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba!-**

James no cabía en su gozo, aunque tenía la mayor parte del tiempo el carácter de Lily también tenía rasgos suyos.

**-Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado. **

**Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.-**

En el comedor pasaba lo mismo, la profesora Hooch estaba asombrada, nunca había oído algo semejante y estaba muy contenta por eso.

**-Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —exclamó Harry **

**Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado.-**

Lucius se enojó pero no era capaz de decir nada sin ponerse a gritar improperios.

**-¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.-**

-No lo hagas Harry.- dijeron Lily y Molly muy asustadas, se podría matar si caía, los demás no sabían que decir.

**-Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo.-**

Lily se apoyó en el pecho de su novio y sollozo, este le dio palmaditas, sabía que los Potter eran buenos volando, pero esto parecía le excesivo hasta a él.

**-Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.-**

Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero aplaudieron emocionados, era maravilloso y sobre todo estaban contentos al ver que no había salido herido.

**-¡HARRY POTTER! **

**Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando.-**

Todos miraron a McGonagall de manera inquisitiva.

**-Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts... **

**La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia. **

—**¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello... **

—**No fue culpa de él, profesora... **

—**Silencio, Parvati. **

—**Pero Malfoy.. **

—**Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo. **

**En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía.-**

La gente negó con la cabeza, por algo tan maravilloso como lo que había hecho no lo expulsarían.

**-Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz. La profesora McGonagall andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los Dursley cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa?-**

Lily no soportaba tanto pesimismo y miró a James dudosa, este se encogió de hombros.

**-Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. La profesora McGonagall seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella. Tal vez lo llevaba ante Dumbledore. Pensó en Hagrid, expulsado, pero con permiso para quedarse como guardabosque. Quizá podría ser el ayudante de Hagrid. Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse observando a Ron y los otros convirtiéndose en magos, mientras él andaba por ahí, llevando la bolsa de Hagrid.-**

Algunos rieron al imaginarse a Harry cargando la bolsa de Hagrid.

**-La profesora McGonagall se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. **

—**Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento? **

**«¿Wood? —pensó Harry aterrado—. ¿Wood sería el encargado de aplicar los castigos físicos?» **

**Pero Wood era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido. **

—**Seguidme los dos —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood mirando a Harry con curiosidad. **

—**Aquí. **

**La profesora McGonagall señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra. **

—**¡Fuera, Peeves! —dijo con ira la profesora. **

**Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos. **

—**Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador.-**

James estaba muy orgulloso al igual que todo Gryffindor se puso a aplaudir con fuerza.

**-La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en deleite. **

—**¿Está segura, profesora? **

—**Totalmente —dijo la profesora con vigor—. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter? **

**Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse más seguro. **

—**Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros —explicó la profesora a Wood—. Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor.-**

Los Weasley se miraron orgullosos de uno de sus hijos.

**-Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad. **

—**¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de quidditch, Potter? —preguntó excitado. **

—**Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor —aclaró la profesora McGonagall. **

—**Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador —dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención—. Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleansweep 7. **

—**Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en vanas semanas...-**

Todos miraron con horror a las serpientes.

**-La profesora McGonagall observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas. **

—**Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo. **

**Luego, súbitamente, sonrió. **

—**Tu padre habría estado orgulloso —dijo—. Era un excelente jugador de quidditch.-**

Todos miraron a Minerva sorprendidos.

-Gracias profesora.-dijo James por primera vez con un tono serio de voz.

**-Es una broma. **

**Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarle a Ron todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora McGonagall. Ron tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca. **

—**¿Buscador? —dijo—. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en... **

—**Un siglo —terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca. Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde—. Wood me lo dijo.**

**Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto. **

—**Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene —dijo Harry—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto. **

**Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente. **

—**Bien hecho —dijo George en voz baja—. Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores. **

—**Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch este curso —dijo Fred—. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes **

**que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó. **

—**Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio. **

—**Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana.-**

Los merodeadores miraron sorprendidos al libro, ellos lo encontraron antes, pero igualmente era asombroso.

**-Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle. **

—**¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles? **

—**Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Harry. Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. **

—**Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Malfoy—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad? **

—**Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron, interviniendo—. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-**

Lily y Molly miraron con furia al libro.

**-Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos. **

—**Crabbe —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave. **

**Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron y Harry se miraron. **

—**¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo? **

—**Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan —dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente—: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras. **

—**¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?-**

-La tiras y le das un puñetazo.- dijo Sirius entre risas.

**-La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz —le sugirió Ron.-**

Muchos rieron por la coincidencia.

**-Disculpad. **

**Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger. **

—**¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? —dijo Ron. **

**Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry **

—**No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo... **

—**No esperaba otra cosa —murmuró Ron. **

—**... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte. **

—**Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo —respondió Harry.-**

Lily negó con la cabeza enojada con Harry por su forma de decir eso.

**-—Adiós —añadió Ron. **

**De todos modos, pensó Harry, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final para el día. Estaba acostado, despierto, oyendo dormir a Seamus y a Dean (Neville no había regresado de la enfermería). Ron había pasado toda la velada dándole consejos del tipo de: «Si trata de maldecirte, será mejor que te escapes, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para pararlo». Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la Señora Norris, y Harry sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en un mismo día. Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malfoy se le aparecía en la **

**oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente. No podía perderla. **

—**Once y media —murmuró finalmente Ron—. Mejor nos vamos ya. **

**Se pusieron las batas, cogieron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre. Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano. **

—**No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry. **

**Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada. **

—**¡Tú! —dijo Ron furioso—. ¡Vuelve a la cama!-**

Molly empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido y roja por el cabreo que tenía

**-Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano —contestó enfadada Hermione—. Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros. **

**Harry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido. **

—**Vamos —dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero. **

**Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada. **

—**No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.-**

Algunos negaron con la cabeza divertidos.

**-Vete. **

—**Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan... **

**Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor. **

—**¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —preguntó con tono agudo. **

—**Ése es tu problema —dijo Ron—. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde. **

**No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó. **

—**Voy con vosotros —dijo. **

—**No lo harás. **

—**¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apoyaréis. **

—**Eres una caradura —dijo Ron en voz alta. **

—**Callaos los dos —dijo Harry en tono cortante—. He oído algo.-**

Todos se preguntaban que sería.

**-Era una especie de respiración. **

—**¿La Señora Norris? —resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad. **

**No era la Señora Norris. Era Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.-**

Algunos se quedaron en shock y otros no aguantaron las risas.

**-¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama. **

—**No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde. **

—**¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —preguntó Harry.-**

Lily suspiró, no podía enfadarse con Harry, era tan encantador y educado cuando no se enojaba.

**-Bien —contestó, enseñándosela—. La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto. **

—**Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde... **

—**¡No me dejéis! —dijo Neville, tambaleándose—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces. **

**Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville. **

—**Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros. **

**Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, pero Harry susurró que se callara y les hizo señas para que avanzaran.-**

James estaba muy orgulloso de que su hijo supiera mantener la mente fría.

**-Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch o la Señora Norris, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos. **

**Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban. **

—**Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susurró Ron. **

**Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy. **

—**Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón. **

**Era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris.** **Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos. **

—**Tienen que estar en algún lado —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido. **

—**¡Por aquí! —señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura. **

**Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.-**

Todos miraban preocupados al libro, esto estaba volviéndose muy peligroso.

**-¡CORRED! —exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos. **

—**Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad. **

—**Te... lo... dije —añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho—. Te... lo... dije. **

—**Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor —dijo Ron— lo más rápido posible. **

—**Malfoy te engañó —dijo Hermione a Harry—. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle. **

**Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo.-**

Lily negó con la cabeza divertida.

**-Vamos. **

**No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos. **

**Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría. **

—**Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar. **

**Peeves cacareó. **

—**¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito. **

—**No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor. **

—**Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis. **

—**Quítate de en medio —ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. Aquello fue un gran error. **

—**¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS! **

**Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada. **

—**¡Estamos listos! —gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Esto es el final! **

**Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves. **

—**Oh, muévete —ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró— ¡Alohomora!-**

Lily y Molly suspiraron aliviadas.

**-El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando. **

—**¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo. **

—**Di «por favor». **

—**No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron. **

—**No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita. **

—**Muy bien... por favor. **

—**¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! —Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido. **

—**Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro Harry—. Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! —Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacía un minuto—. ¿Qué pasa? **

**Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido. **

**No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido. **

**Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.-**

Todos estaban asustados, lo que se describía era muy peligroso y ya entendían por qué no había que pasar por ese pasillo del tercer piso.

**-Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles. **

**Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch. **

**Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso. **

—**¿Dónde os habíais metido? —les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros. **

—**No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo —jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones.-**

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

**-Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra. **

—**¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? —dijo finalmente Ron—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése. **

**Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter. **

—**¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? —dijo enfadada—. ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él? **

—**¿El suelo? —sugirió Harry—. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas. **

—**No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo. **

**Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada. **

—**Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.-**

-Tiene un problema a la hora de elegir las prioridades.-dijo Remus entre risas, todos sin excepción alguna rieron por lo dicho.

**-Ron la contempló boquiabierto. **

—**No, no nos importa —dijo— Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no? **

**Pero Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama. El perro vigilaba algo... ¿Qué había dicho Hagrid? Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar... excepto tal vez Hogwarts. **

**Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba el paquetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece.-**

-Ese es el final del capítulo.-dijo la profesora Sprout con los ojos dilatados y muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Todos sabían que Harry era muy perspicaz, pero no se acostumbraban a esto, a nadie más se le había ocurrido pensar que allí se guardaba el paquete.


	11. Halloween

**Leyendo el futuro **

**(Los personajes son de J.K.** **Rowling, la trama es mía) **

**Halloween**

Las personas del gran comedor querían seguir leyendo, Lily y James querían saber más cosas sobre su hijo, Sirius y Remus también deseaban con impaciencia conocer muchas más a fondo la vida de su ahijado/sobrino…Por otro lado los Weasley tenían mucha curiosidad por saber cómo le iría la vida a sus hijos.

-¿Profesora Hooch, le importaría leer?- preguntó el director cuando acallaron los murmullos.

-En lo absoluto.- dijo la profesora Hooch mientras la profesora Sprout le tendía el libro.

**-Halloween.-**leyó la profesora Hooch.

Muchos de los alumnos se preguntaban que podría suceder en Halloween.

**-Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspectos cansados pero muy alegres.-**

Lucius Malfoy estaba muy decepcionado y también estaba cabreado por el mismo motivo.

**-En realidad, por la mañana Harry y Ron pensaron que el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra.-**

La mayoría de las personas en el gran comedor pensaban que esos niños estaban chalados, Lily y Molly estaban bastante horrorizadas, aunque Lily entendía que ese era el mismo espíritu aventurero que tenía James, por eso sabía que cuando Harry naciera y si ellos seguían vivos ella sería incapaz de parar a su hijo si se le ocurría cualquier trastada. James comprendía perfectamente ese sentimiento y esa emoción ante una nueva aventura, él mismo la había experimentado en numerosas ocasiones.

**-Mientras tanto, Harry le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.-**

-Ahora que lo pienso, el libro no se llama Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.- dijo James, todos le miraban sin comprender adonde quería llegar con eso.- Lo que debe haber en ese paquete es la piedra filosofal.- todos le miraban sorprendidos por su conclusión.

-Tienes razón mi amor.- dijo Lily mirando a James orgullosa.- Lo que intentan robar es la piedra filosofal.

**-Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —dijo Ron. **

—**O las dos cosas —opinó Harry.**

-Si la piedra filosofal cayese en las manos equivocadas sería realmente peligroso.-dijo el profesor Dumbledore haciendo estremecer a todas las personas presentes en la sala.

**-** **Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas.-**

-Se van a meter en muchos problemas.-dijo Lily agobiada, Molly asintió de acuerdo con la pelirroja, mientras que los merodeadores miraban orgullosos al libro.

**-** **Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla. Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal.-**

Los adultos asintieron de acuerdo con Neville y Hermione, mientras Frank se enorgullecía de lo sensato que era su hijo.

**-** **Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda mandona, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio.-**

Lily y Molly se indignaron nuevamente por tan irrespetuosos pensamientos hacia la pobre chica.

**-** **Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Malfoy y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más tarde, por correo.-**

Lucius estaba rojo por la rabia provocada por esas palabras, mientras que el resto de las casa reían muy divertidas, aunque, por supuesto se preguntaban que podría haber recibido Harry.

**-** **Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas.-**

La curiosidad creció a niveles insospechados, todos se preguntaban que sería lo que recibiría Harry, no era normal que seis lechuzas tuvieran que cargar un paquete.

**-** **Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino.-**

Sirius se puso a babear ante la mención de comida, los merodeadores rodaron los ojos, siempre era lo mismo con el animago.

**- Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete. **

**Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía: **

**NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento. **

**Profesora McGonagall-**

- Minne, parece que Harry va a ser su consentido.- dijo James pícaramente aunque con un claro tono de orgullo en su voz, la incredulidad reinaba en el ambiente ya que era muy extraño lo descrito en el libro y porque no, también el sobrenombre que dijo James, todo era demasiado confuso para bastantes personas. Minerva no dijo nada aunque estaba segura de que James tenía razón y que su hijo sería su mayor consentido, no le conocía, pero ya le adoraba.

**-****Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron. **

—**¡Una Nimbus 2.000! —gimió Ron con envidia—. Yo nunca he tocado ninguna.-**

A los Weasley les daba vergüenza y pena que sus hijos se tuvieran que conformar con cosas de segunda mano, pero no dijeron nada, la profesora Hooch sintió su incomodidad y se apresuró a leer.

**-Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.**

—**Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara—. Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una.-**

Todos excepto las tres serpientes, que tenían las caras largas, se rieron al saber lo equivocado que estaba el futuro Malfoy.

**-Ron no pudo resistirse. **

—**No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo—. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260? —Ron rió con aire burlón—. Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus.-**

-En tu cara Malfoy- gritó alegremente James mientras que chocaba las manos con sus amigos, Lily negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos, parecía que James no cambiaría pero Lily lo amaba tal cual era.

**-¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.-**

Lucius estaba orgulloso de su hijo mientras que al lado contrario Molly contenía a Arthur para que no cometiera ninguna locura. Los demás no querían hablar, deseaban escuchar y saber más sobre el futuro.

**-Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy.**

—**No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona. **

—**A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rápidamente Malfoy. **

—**Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry—. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es? **

—**Una Nimbus 2.000, señor —dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy—. Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo.-**

-Tiene razón.-dijo Sirius en un tono de voz "serio" queriendo irritar a Lucius, por supuesto consiguiéndolo. Lucius estuvo apuntó de levantar con su varita y atacar a Sirius, pero Narcissa desesperada se aferró a Lucius e increíblemente consiguió calmarlo, todos estaban atónitos, pero en cuento pudo la profesora Hooch volvió a leer.

**-Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy. **

—**Bueno, es verdad —continuó Harry cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol—. Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo...-**

James asintió de acuerdo con su hijo, aunque no le gustaba que su entrada en el equipo tuviera que depender de un Malfoy.

**-** **¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? —Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Harry.-**

A Lily por una vez le pareció bien que su hijo se saltase las normas, estaba muy orgullosa de él, aunque también era verdad que el vuelo fue muy peligroso, pero lo importante es que todo había salido bien.

**-** **Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Harry. **

—**Sí, continúa así —dijo Ron—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros. **

**Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba.-**

Molly se cabreo por lo desconsiderado y antipático que había sido Ron.

**-** **Durante aquel día, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases. Su mente volvía al dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de la cama, o se iba al campo de quidditch, donde aquella misma noche aprendería a jugar.-**

Todos los que conocían bien a James suspiraron con cansancio, Harry sería igual de obsesionado por el quidditch que su padre y eso era horrible…Nadie se lo quería ni imaginar.

**- Durante la cena comió sin darse cuenta de lo que tragaba, y luego se apresuró a subir con Ron, para sacar; por fin, a la Nimbus 2.000 de su paquete.-**

James asintió contento y satisfecho, Harry era todo un Potter, no había duda de ello.

**-** **Oh —suspiró Ron, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry. **

**Hasta Harry, que no sabía nada sobre las diferencias en las escobas, pensó que parecía maravillosa.-**

James frunció el ceño pensando que eso no estaba bien, Lily estaba muy entretenida mirando a James, se ponía muy adorable cuando se enfadaba, a la vez que esto pasaba risas se desataban por todo el gran comedor.

**-Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas: «Nimbus 2.000».-**

Los aficionados del quidditch suspiraron maravillados por la futura escoba.

**-Cerca de las siete, Harry salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia el campo de quidditch. Nunca había estado en aquel estadio deportivo. Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría.-**

Todos asintieron dándole la razón al libro, a todos las casas les encantaban ver los partidos de quidditch.

**- En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños muggles hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto.-**

Los sangre pura se preguntaban para que querían eso los muggles, pero no interrumpieron la lectura.

**-Demasiado deseoso de volver a volar antes de que llegara Wood, Harry montó en su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo. Qué sensación. Subió hasta los postes dorados y luego bajó con rapidez al terreno de juego.-**

Lily negó con la cabeza enfadada, no le gustaba que su hijo se arriesgara de esa forma, a su vez James no podía evitar sonreír, le encantaba las reacciones de Harry.

**-La Nimbus 2.000 iba donde él quería con sólo tocarla. **

—**¡Eh, Potter, baja! **

**Había llegado Oliver Wood. Llevaba una caja grande de madera debajo del brazo. Harry aterrizó cerca de él. **

—**Muy bonito —dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes—. Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural.-**

Lily y los merodeadores se sintieron orgullosos ante lo dicho por el futuro Wood.

**-Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana. **

**Abrió la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño. **

—**Bueno —dijo Wood—. El quidditch es fácil de entender; aunque no tan fácil de jugar. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores. **

—**Tres cazadores —repitió Harry, mientras Wood sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.**

—**Esta pelota se llama quaffle —dijo Wood—. Los cazadores se tiran la quaffle y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la quaffle pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues? **

—**Los cazadores tiran la quaffle y la pasan por los aros de gol —recitó Harry—. Entonces es una especie de baloncesto, pero con escobas y seis canastas. **

—**¿Qué es el baloncesto? —preguntó Wood.-**

Muchos se preguntaban lo mismo, pero no preguntaron nada para poder continuar con la lectura.

**-Olvídalo —respondió rápidamente Harry **

—**Hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo. **

—**Tres cazadores y un guardián —dijo Harry, decidido a recordarlo todo—. Y juegan con la quaffle. Perfecto, ya lo tengo. ¿Y para qué son ésas? —Señaló las tres pelotas restantes.-**

James sonreía como un idiota, mientras que Lily le miraba con fascinación.

**-Ahora te lo enseñaré —dijo Wood—. Toma esto. **

**Dio a Harry un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de béisbol. **

—**Voy a enseñarte para qué son —dijo Wood—. Esas dos son las bludgers. **

**Enseñó a Harry dos pelotas idénticas, pero negras y un poco más pequeñas que la roja quaffle. Harry notó que parecían querer escapar de las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de la caja.-**

Todos sabían que eso era cierto y por ello Lily no pudo evitar preocuparse.

**-Quédate atrás —previno Wood a Harry. Se inclinó y soltó una de las bludgers. **

**De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lanzó contra la cara de Harry. Harry la rechazó con el bate, para impedir que le rompiera la nariz, y la mandó volando por el aire. Pasó zumbando alrededor de ellos y luego se tiró contra Wood, que se las arregló para sujetarla contra el suelo.-**

James asintió dándose cuenta de los grandes reflejos de su hijo, estaba seguro de que sería el mejor buscador en su tiempo.

**-¿Ves? —dijo Wood jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y asegurándola con las tiras—. Las bludgers andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo (los gemelos Weasley son los nuestros). –**

Los Weasley se sentían muy orgullosos de los gemelos, aunque sabían que sus bromas les traerían problemas en el futuro.

**-Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las bludgers y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario. ¿Lo has entendido? **

—**Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la quaffle, el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen alejadas las bludgers de su equipo —resumió Harry. **

—**Muy bien —dijo Wood. **

—**Hum... ¿han matado las bludgers alguna vez a alguien? —preguntó Harry, deseando que no se le notara la preocupación.-**

Muchos sonrieron al notar la valentía del pequeño, aunque sabían que nunca había muerto nadie en el colegio a causa de una bludger.

**-Nunca en Hogwarts. Hemos tenido algunas mandíbulas rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora. Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la quaffle o las bludgers... **

—**Amenos que me rompan la cabeza.- **

Remus y Sirius se rieron, estaba claro que Harry tenía el mismo sentido del humor que su padre.

**-Tranquilo, los Weasley son los oponentes perfectos para las bludgers. Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de bludgers humanos.-**

Muchos se rieron cuando la profesora Hooch leyó esa frase, estaban seguros que los gemelos Weasley darían muchos problemas.

**-Wood buscó en la caja y sacó la última pelota. Comparada con las otras, era pequeña, del tamaño de una nuez grande. Era de un dorado brillante y con pequeñas alas plateadas. **

—**Esta dorada —continuó Wood— es la snitch. Es la pelota más importante de todas. Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla.-**

James asentía a cada cosa que se decía, le parecía que Oliver sería un buen capitán.

**- Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la quaffle y las bludgers, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador.-**

Ante esto los aficionados del quidditch asintieron, generalmente solía ser así, aunque podía a ver excepciones.

**- Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores. Un partido de quidditch sólo termina cuando se atrapa la snitch, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el record fue tres meses.-**

Todos se miraron sorprendidos, eso no había sucedido todavía y era increíble que hubieran tardado tanto tiempo.

**-Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir... Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta? **

**Harry negó con la cabeza. Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer; el problema era conseguirlo.-**

Todos se rieron por los pensamientos del niño, aunque James le entendía, él también pensaba lo mismo cuando empezó a jugar como buscador.

**-Todavía no vamos a practicar con la snitch —dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja—. Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas. **

**Sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wood y Harry estaban en el aire. Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara. Éste no perdió ni una y Wood estaba muy satisfecho.-**

James, al igual que Wood se sintió muy satisfecho, la profesora Hooch seguía sorprendida por las habilidades del niño, pero estaba contenta por su capacidad.

**-Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudieron continuar. **

—**La copa de quidditch llevará nuestro nombre este año —dijo Wood lleno de alegría mientras regresaban al castillo—. No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charles Weasley. Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones.-**

Los Weasley estaban orgullosos, aunque Molly temía por la profesión tan arriesgada de su hijo.

**-Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de quidditch, además de todo el trabajo del colegio, la razón por la que Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts. El castillo era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca había sido Privet Drive.-**

Sirius comprendió a la perfección ese sentimiento, su familia estaba decepcionada por ser un Gryffindor, pero él estaba contento porque aquí tenía una verdadera familia.

**-Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez aprendidos los principios básicos.-**

Lily sonrió orgullosa de su pequeño, al menos tenía la seguridad de que sería aplicado en las clases.

**-En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville.-**

Algunos se reían ante la mención del sapo, aunque lo hacían disimuladamente para no cabrear a Frank.

**-El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención).-**

Frank no se cabreo, leyendo lo patoso que era su hijo entendía que Harry no quisiera practicar con Neville.

**-Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que Harry recibió su escoba.-**

Lily comprendía a Hermione, pero estaba a favor de su hijo, él había ayudado a un compañero y estaba complacida por ello.

**-Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre.**

El profesor Flitwick se rió, le parecía gracioso que Harry pensara en esas cosas.

**-** **Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.-**

Todos los alumnos se estremecieron ante la mención de Baruffio, el profesor Flitwick siempre decía eso a los alumnos y la verdad es que muchos se asustaban al pensar en lo que les podría pasar si se equivocaban.

**-** **Era muy difícil. Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero.-**

Sin poder evitarlo todos en el comedor rieron a más no poder, inclusive los profesores encontraban la imagen mental muy divertida.

**-** **Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte. **

—**¡Wingardium leviosa! —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino. **

—**Lo estás diciendo mal. —Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo. **

—**Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.-**

Molly fulminó al libro con la mirada, no creía haber educado de esa manera a uno de sus hijos.

**-** **Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas. **

—**¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido! **

**Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor-**

Molly seguía sin entender porque se comportaba así su hijo, pero decidió que ya lo averiguaría.

**-** **No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio. **

**Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.-**

Por los ojos de Molly solo salía una furia inmensa, muchas personas se asustaron al ver esa mirada en ella, sabían que Molly cuando se enfadaba era una fiera y había que tener cuidado con ella.

**-** **Creo que te ha oído. **

—**¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos. **

**Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola.-**

Con cada palabra leída los ojos de Molly se enfurecían más y Arthur intentaba, sin mucho éxito, clamarla.

**-** **Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.-**

Lily se indignó un poco, pero sabía que Harry se sorprendería al ver los cambios del gran comedor, así que dejo la furia para otra ocasión.

**-** **Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año. **

**Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba: **

—**Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo. **

**Y se desplomó en el suelo.-**

Muchos tenían miedo por los chicos del futuro, pero lo que más impresiono a todos, aparte de que hubiera un troll en Hogwarts, era el hecho de que un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras se desmallase después de ver a un troll.

**-** **Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita. **

—**Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato. **

**Percy estaba en su elemento.-**

Molly se relajó un poco al saber que Percy cuidaría de sus tres hermanos en todo momento, o eso suponía ella.

**-** **¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!-**

Muchos rieron ante la forma de actuar de Percy pero se callaron para saber que pasaría después.

**-** **¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera.-**

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo, pero nadie tenía respuesta a ese interrogante.

**-No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos —dijo Ron—. Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween.-**

Todos conocían a Peeves y sabían que él no era capaz de hacer algo como eso.

**-** **Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron. **

—**¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!-**

Todos entendieron de inmediato a donde quería llegar Harry, todos se preocuparon por lo que fueran a hacer los niños, pero a pesar del miedo que sentís por su hijo, James y Lily estaban muy orgullosos de él.

**-** **¿Qué pasa con ella? **

—**No sabe nada del trol. **

**Ron se mordió el labio. **

—**Oh, bueno —dijo enfadado—. Pero que Percy no nos vea.-**

Molly se moría de miedo por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hijo, pero se sentía orgullosos de que por fin se comportara como un caballero.

**-** **Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas. **

—**¡Percy! —susurró Ron, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra. **

**Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.-**

Todos miraron a Snape especulativamente, pero no dijeron nada, el se encontraba indiferente ante lo dicho en el libro.

**-** **¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores? **

—**No tengo la menor idea. **

**Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor. **

—**Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harry, pero Ron levantó la mano. **

—**¿No sientes un olor raro? **

**Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.-**

Todos sabían que eso significaba que el troll estaba cerca de ellos y sin poder evitarlo todos pusieron una cara de horror, eran unos niños y no sabrían defenderse. Lily y Molly se apoyaron en James y Arthur respectivamente, intentando contener las lágrimas que quería salir, James se sentía fatal pero se dedicó a tranquilizar a su novia, por más que el tuviera el mismo miedo.

-Mi pobre niño.-dijo Lily entre sollozos, james le acarició el pelo.

-No te preocupes amor, todo saldrá bien.-dijo intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo y a su novia. Sirius y Remus tampoco se encontraban muy bien pero ofrecieron su consuelo a Lily y al final entre todos los amigos consiguieron tranquilizar a Lily y a Molly.

-Por favor continúe profesora.-dijo Dumbledore intentando que se calmase el ambiente, la profesora Hooch como pudo siguió con la lectura.

**-** **Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.- **

Todos seguían temblando, pero continuaron leyendo.

**-Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.-**

Todos los presentes en la sala se asquearon ante la descripción, por supuesto los profesores habían visto alguna vez a un troll, pero eso no evitó la repulsión que causaron esas palabras.

**-** **El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación. **

—**La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Harry—. Podemos encerrarlo allí. **

—**Buena idea —respondió Ron con voz agitada. **

**Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave. **

—**¡Sí!-**

Todos aplaudieron al ver que los chicos no habían sufrido ningún daño.

**-** **Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave. **

—**Oh, no —dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario.-**

Todos se preguntaban, preocupados, de quien sería ese grito.

**-¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! —bufó Harry. **

—**¡Hermione! —dijeron al unísono.**

**Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba? Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.-**

El miedo se volvió a apoderar de todos y Lily y Molly no pudieron evitar sollozar con fuerza, el director le indicó a la profesora Hooch que leyese de nuevo.

**-** **Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos. **

—**¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.-**

Muchos se sorprendieron de la mente fría del muchacho en tal situación y se impacientaron por saber lo que seguía.

**-** **El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.-**

Lily no podía para de llorar y James no estaba mucho mejor, al igual que sus dos amigos.

**-** **¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal.-**

Todos suspiraron un poco aliviados, aunque el temor seguía muy presente en todos.

**- El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr. **

—**¡Vamos, corre, corre! —Harry gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.-**

Lily no podía ni hablar, estaba muy sorprendida por la forma de ser de su hijo como para modular palabra.

**-** **Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.-**

Molly se quedó más blanca que la pared, pero no emitió ningún sonido ni siquiera soltó ninguna lágrima, estaba en shock.

**-** **Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo.-**

Todos se miraron entre sí horrorizados, el mismo Harry sabía que era estúpido, pero era demasiado leal para dejar así a su amigo, Molly salió del shock, estaba agradecida a Harry, pero no le gustaba que él estuviera en peligro.

**-** **La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.-**

La sorpresa afecto a todos, Minerva temía por la vida de Harry al igual que la pobre Lily.

**-** **Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.-**

Cada vez sentían más miedo, pero no interrumpieron en ningún momento, Lily se sentía mareada y sin fuerzas, James se dio cuenta y la sostuvo con fuerza.

**-** **Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió: **

—**¡Wingardium leviosa! **

**El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.-**

Al principio todo se quedó en silencio hasta que James empezó a aplaudir y todos le siguieron, incluso se oían silbidos, el caso es que el alivio era evidente en todos.

-Menos mal, no le ha pasado nada a nuestro hijo.-dijo Lily con lágrimas de alegría rodando por su cara, James la besó con ternura y amor.

-Claro que si cariño, nuestro hijo es fuerte.-dijo James a punto de llorar, estaba alegre, aliviado y orgulloso.

**-Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra. **

**Hermione fue la que habló primero. **

—**¿Está... muerto? **

—**No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado. **

**Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris. **

—**Puaj... qué asco.-**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo al imaginarse la situación descrita.

**-** **La limpió en la piel del trol. **

**Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.-**

Nadie pudo evitar la risa que se formó en general, nadie entendía lo que pasaba con el profesor Quirrell.

**-** **Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry.-**

-Creo que si se lo merecen.-dijo la profesora McGonagall con la voz entrecortada.-Han arriesgado su vida para salvar a una compañera.- todos seguían sorprendidos pero estaban de acuerdo con la profesora.

**-** **¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios? **

**Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera esconder la varita. **

**Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.- **

Muchos se preguntaban quien sería la persona que hablaba.

**-Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí. **

—**¡Hermione Granger! **

**Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie. **

—**Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema. **

**Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?-**

Todos se sorprendieron, pero entendían que Hermione les estaba agradecida por haberle salvado la vida.

**-** **Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron. **

**Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro. **

—**Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?-**

Muchos no salían de su asombro, aunque era normal que Minerva se preocupase por sus alumnos preferidos, eso se notaba a leguas.

**-** **Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.-**

Todos se reían sabiendo que eso nunca pasaría, el peor fue James que no podía ocultar las carcajadas que salían de él. Snape estaba muy enojado, sobre todo con Potter, estaba harto de sus risas y burlas, pero se aguantó y se hizo, como no, el desentendido.

**-** **Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas. **

**Hermione se marchó. **

**La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry y Ron. **

—**Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros.-**

-Profesora McGonagall, eso no es justo, podría haber muerto, deberían darles más puntos.-dijo Remus consiguiendo miradas confusas hacia su dirección.

-Tiene razón señor Lupin.-dijo el director con una chispa misteriosa en sus ojos azules.- Lo que haremos será subir 30 puntos ahora a Gryffindor.- Los Gryffindors estaban muy contentos, saltaban aplaudían y silbaban contentos por los puntos ganados.-Silencio, o retiro los 30 puntos.-dijo seriamente y todos se callaron al instante.- Puede seguir profesora.- dijo con voz más amable.

-Por supuesto.-dijo la profesora Hooch muy contenta por leer.

**-Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto. **

—**Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos —se quejó Ron. **

—**Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione. **

—**Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Ron—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos. **

—**No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella —le recordó Harry.-**

Todos sabían que eso era verdad pero pensaban que habían sido muy valientes a la hora de salvar a Hermione, aunque fueron también muy idiotas.

**-** **Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda. **

—**Hocico de cerdo —dijeron, y entraron. **

**La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer.-**

Sirius no pudo evitar que le crujiesen las tripas ante la mención de comida, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y todos tenían bastante hambre.

**-Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga.-**

Lily y Molly sonrieron contentas de que el trio por fin se hicieran amigos y no discutieran tanto, aunque ellas, por supuesto, no sabían lo que les deparaba al futuro al trio.

**- Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.**

Todos sabían que Harry tenía razón y se preguntaban si sería amigos si no hubiera pasado todo eso.

-El capítulo ha acabado.- dijo la profesora Hooch emocionada por lo leído.

-Ahora vamos a comer y después seguiremos leyendo.-dijo Dumbledore levantándose de su silla.


	12. Quidditch

**Leyendo el futuro **

**(Los personajes son de J.K.** **Rowling, la trama es mía) **

**Quidditch **

Cuando el director termino de hablar se sentó y aparecieron platos repletos de comida y sin poder evitarlo Sirius se lanzó desesperado a comer sus amigos se reían a más no poder, los demás hablaban entre sí acostumbrados a los arranques de Sirius.

-Canuto, come despacio no vaya a ser que te atragantes.- dijo James con un tono burlesco en su voz, Lily rodaba los ojos exasperada, mientras que Remus seguía la corriente a James.

-Sí, no queremos tener que arrastrarte hasta San Mungo.- dijo Remus chocando los cinco con James, Sirius les miró ofendido.

-Este hermoso cuerpo necesita mantenerse de algo.-dijo Sirius con arrogancia, todos sus amigos rieron ante la fanfarronería de Sirius, él siempre sería así.

El resto de la comida paso entre risas y anécdotas, entonces James se acordó que no le había contado a Lily que él y Sirius eran animagos, Remus y Sirius se dieron cuenta de lo pensativo que estaba James, así que decidieron darle su espacio para pensar.

-Sirius hay que contarle todo a Lily.- murmuró James bajito para que ella no les escuchará.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sirius dubitativo.-Deberías decírselo ya.

-Gracias compañero, voy a hablar ahora con ella.-dijo James con la mirada agradecida hacía su mejor amigo.

-No te preocupes por nada, yo hablo con Remus.- dijo Sirius con complicidad.

-Vosotros dos qué cuchicheáis?- preguntó Lily divertida.

-Nada amor.-dijo James rápidamente.- Ven, vamos a hablar un momento.- le dijo él mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y se levantaba, algunos les miraban, pero ellos no hicieron caso a las miradas y se fueron a una esquina para poder hablar sin cotillas alrededor.

-¿Qué querías decirme James?- preguntó Lily confundida.

-Veras tengo un secreto y no sé si lo mencionaran en los libros, pero deseo que lo sepas.- dijo James con toda la calma que le fue posible.

-¿Y de qué se trata?- dijo Lily complacida de que James confiara en ella.

-Está bien.-dijo lentamente arrepintiéndose momentáneamente.- Veras soy un animago.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lily extrañada, no se esperaba eso.

-Que soy un animago, me convierto en un ciervo, por eso mi apodo es cornamenta.- dijo James más seguro de sí mismo.- Sirius y Peter también son animagos.

-¿De veras? ¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto anonadada.

Entonces James le contó que Remus era un hombre lobo y que ellos aprendieron a transformarse para en cada luna llena acompañarle en las noches. Lily estaba sorprendida pero aceptó y comprendió todo sin rechistar y después de que ella hiciese unas cuantas preguntas se fueron a sentar en sus sitios, todos los miraban pero ellos solo estaban pendientes de sus amigos…

-Bien sigamos leyendo.- dijo el director alegremente.- ¿Quién quiere leer?-

-Yo quiero.- dijo entusiasmadamente el profesor Horace Slughorn.

-Por supuesto.- dijo el director, indicándole a la profesora Hooch que le pasara el libro a Horace.

**-Quidditch- **leyó con su voz particularmente entusiasta ante su nuevo "descubrimiento para su colección de personas importantes". Al profesor Slughorn le encantaba presumir de codearse con los alumnos más prometedores y Harry sin duda era uno de ellos.

Los fanáticos del quidditch estaban súper emocionados y ansiosos ante los futuros partidos, los tipos de escobas, querían saberlo todo, así que no emitieron ningún sonido para que el profesor Slughorn pudiera continuar.

**-Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado.-**

Muchos se reían ante las comparaciones de Harry, tenía pensamientos muy divertidos.

**-Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.-**

Hagrid se ruborizó como cada vez que se le mencionaba, mientras los alumnos se reían por tan acertada descripción.

**-Iba a comenzar la temporada de quidditch. Aquel sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin.-**

Los Gryffindors miraron como las tres serpientes sonreían abiertamente con prepotencia, los tres pensaban que los Slytherins ganarían con mucha ventaja.

**-Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas.-**

Los Gryffindors estaban totalmente seguros de que ese curso ellos ganarían el campeonato.

**-Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta.-**

James y Lily estaban muy contentos por las capacidades de su hijo y sabían que él conseguiría sorprender a todos y que por supuesto ganaría a las serpientes.

**-Harry también debía mantenerlo en secreto. Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado, y Harry no sabía qué era peor: que le dijeran que lo haría muy bien o que sería un desastre.-**

-¿En serio, tú eres tan pesimista?-preguntó Lily muy desconcertada, James agacho la cabeza, un signo muy raro en él, Remus y Sirius sonrieron y le contaron anécdotas del pesimismo de James, al final Lily suspiró y dijo.-Lo siento por mi pobre bebé.

Mientras los demás alumnos comentaban lo extraño que era que Harry no le gustara su fama, todos sabían que Harry era un niño tímido, pero nadie suponía que era hasta tal punto. El más sorprendido fue Severus, él creía que Harry sería igual de egocéntrico, canalla y orgulloso que su padre, pero él veía muchas cualidades de Lily en él y eso le molestaba más, ya que ese hijo era del asqueroso Potter y él no podía hacer nada porque hace unos días se cabreo con Lily y la llamó sangre sucia…Y desde entonces Lily no le hablaba.

**-Era realmente una suerte que Harry tuviera a Hermione como amiga. No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella, con todo el entrenamiento de quidditch que Wood le exigía.-**

Muchos miraron con horror al libro pensando en lo parecido que era Wood a James, en cambio James asentía de acuerdo con el libro, lo más importante para él era los entrenamientos de quidditch.

**-La niña también le había prestado Quidditch a través de los tiempos, que resultó ser un libro muy interesante.-**

James sonreí cada vez más alegremente, su hijo, como todo Potter que se aprecie, amaría el quidditch y además, estaba seguro de que "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" sería su libro favorito.

**-Harry se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473; que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces, y que los accidentes más graves les sucedían a ellos; que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al quidditch, se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara.-**

James asentía a cada dato que iba leyendo el profesor Slughorn, él también había leído ese libro, como mínimo cinco veces, aunque estaba seguro de que su hijo tendría una versión actualizada de su libro.

**-Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que Harry y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable.-**

Lily y Molly estaban complacidas por casi todo, a ninguna de las dos le gustaba como sonaba eso que se decía acerca de las normas.

**-El día anterior al primer partido de Harry los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada.-**

Muchos miraron al libro estupefactos, pero enseguida borraron esas expresiones de sus rostros recordando que Hermione era igualita a Lily en ese sentido.

**-Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba.-**

Severus se preguntó que le ocurriría, al igual que todo el Gran comedor, aunque James tenía la impresión de que estaba metido en algo chungo.

**-Los tres chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido.-**

Todos sabían que si no era nada ofensivo o amenazador no pasaba nada por utilizar magia.

**-Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero parecía buscar una razón para regañarlos.- **

-Severus.-regañó la profesora McGonagall al muchacho este se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada. James sonrió satisfecho de que Minne protegiera a su hijo.

**-¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter? **

**Era el libro sobre quidditch. Harry se lo enseñó. **

—**Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio —dijo Snape—. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.-**

-Snape.- dijo el director con voz reprobatoria.-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin.

-Sí señor.- dijo con voz resignada, no le gustaba tener que leer todo esto.

**-Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla —murmuró Harry con furia, mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando—. Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna.-**

-Fuiste al tercer piso.-dijo James después de hacer memoria, muchos le miraron sorprendidos.- Quieres tener la piedra.- dijo con un tono de voz acusatorio.

-No tengo ni idea, eso no ha pasado todavía.- dijo Severus fulminando a James con la mirada, Lily conocía a James y sabía que tenía que tranquilizarle.

-James tranquilo, todavía no sabemos nada, vamos a escuchar lo que dicen del quidditch.- dijo Lily con voz mimosa que de inmediato consiguió tranquilizar a James. El profesor Slughorn siguió leyendo para evitar más interrupciones.

**-No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho —dijo Ron con amargura.-**

Nadie dijo nada aunque a los bromistas les costaba guardar silencio y mucho por aguantar las carcajadas que deseaban salir, pero se contuvieron por una vez.

**-En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de Harry y Ron sobre Encantamientos. Nunca los dejaba copiar («¿cómo vais a aprender?»), pero si le pedían que revisara los trabajos les explicaba las respuestas correctas.-**

Lily asintió contenta, estaba bien que Harry tuviera a alguien que le pudiera ayudar con sus deberes y por supuesto que esa persona no le dejase copiar, así que se sintió complacida al escuchar eso.

**-Harry se sentía inquieto. Quería recuperar su libro sobre quidditch, para mantener la mente ocupada y no estar nervioso por el partido del día siguiente. ¿Por qué iba a temer a Snape? Se puso de pie y dijo a Ron y Hermione que le preguntaría a Snape si podía devolverle el libro.-**

-Yo ni lo intentaría.- dijeron todos los alumnos menos las serpientes.

**-Yo no lo haría —dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero Harry pensaba que Snape no se iba a negar, si había otros profesores presentes.-**

Muchos se rieron por la similitud de las palabras, era realmente divertido.

**-Bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada. **

**¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí? Valía la pena intentarlo. Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible.-**

**-Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas. Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.- **

Casi todos estaban horrorizados y asqueados al imaginarse las palabras descritas.

**-Esa cosa maldita... —decía Snape—. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?- **

-Lo dije.- Gritó James contento de demostrar que tenía razón.- Quieres la piedra.

Nadie sabía que pensar, lo que decía James parecía tener sentido, pero aunque Severus fuera raro, no lo veían capaz de soltar a un troll en Hogwarts.

**-Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero... **

—**¡POTTER! **

**El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva.-**

-Como le hagas algo a mi hijo me las pagaras.-dijo Lily realmente cabreada por lo que se leía, Severus intento no decepcionarse más de lo que ya estaba y solo asintió con la cabeza.

**-Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro —dijo. **

—**¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! **

**Harry se fue, antes de que Snape pudiera quitarle puntos para Gryffindor. Subió corriendo la escalera.-**

James se estaba enfureciendo cada vez más, le parecía genial que Severus quisiera la piedra, pero no le permitiría que dañara a su hijo, eso estaba fuera de cuestión.

**-¿Lo has conseguido? —preguntó Ron, cuando se reunió con ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado? **

**Entre susurros, Harry les contó lo que había visto. **

—**¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? —terminó sin aliento—. ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos... ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención!-**

-Mira mi hijo piensa lo mismo que yo.- dijo James haciendo un lindo puchero, Lily estaba maravillada por él y por su hijo, es decir no es normal que un niño de once años llegue a esas conclusiones con tanta facilidad, pero estaba contenta por ello.

Los profesores se miraban anonadados ante esta nueva información, sin duda Harry tenía una mente sumamente receptiva y eso podía traerle bastantes complicaciones, los alumnos también se habían asombrado y conversaban sobre lo excepcional que parecía Harry. Los únicos que no hablaban de eso eran los tres Slytherins, ya que Lucius se cabreaba y echaba chispas por toda la atención que recibía, en su opinión "un niño mediocre".

**-Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos. **

—**No, no puede ser —dijo—. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando. **

—**De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido —dijo enfadado Ron—. Yo estoy con Harry. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?- **

Casi todos los alumnos estaban de acuerdo con Ron, aunque ellos ya sabían que lo que se escondía en el tercer piso era la piedra filosofal.

**-Harry se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Neville roncaba con fuerza, pero Harry no podía dormir. Trató de no pensar en nada (necesitaba dormir; debía hacerlo, tenía su primer partido de quidditch en pocas horas) pero la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando Harry vio su pierna era difícil de olvidar.-**

James sabía que su hijo necesitaba descansar, él pensaba al igual que Harry que no tendría que pensar en nada…Y mucho menos en el maldito Snape.

**-La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch.-**

-Sera épico.-dijo James seguro de ese hecho, Lucius estaba muy enojado por la confianza que rebosaban esas palabras, mientras que los merodeadores asentían de acuerdo con James.

-Amigo esto será algo memorable.- dijo Remus sonriente.

-Sí hermano, seguro que él atrapará la snitch.- dijo Sirius contento por el primer partido de quidditch de su ahijado.

**-Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno. **

—**No quiero nada. **

—**Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada —suplicó Hermione. **

—**No tengo hambre. **

**Harry se sentía muy mal. En cualquier momento echaría a andar hacia el terreno de juego.-**

A los merodeadores y a Lily no les gustaba como se estaba tornando la cosa, si Harry iba a jugar iba a necesitar mucha energía.

**-Harry, necesitas fuerza —dijo Seamus Finnigan—. Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores. **

—**Gracias, Seamus —respondió Harry, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas.-**

Hacía poco que habían comido, pero Sirius ya estaba babeando otra vez, nadie se molestó en hacer o decir nada, se limitaron a seguir escuchando atentamente.

**-A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.-**

Todos los presentes sabían que eso era verdad, había veces que no se enteraban de casi nada de lo que sucedía en el campo de quidditch, por la altura y la rapidez de las escobas.

**-Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que Scabbers había estropeado. Decía: «Potter; presidente», y Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color.-**

Lily y James estaban emocionados, aunque James sentía un poco de diversión por lo de "Potter; presidente".

**-** **Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de quidditch (Slytherin jugaba de verde). **

**Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio. **

—**Bueno, chicos —dijo. **

—**Y chicas —añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson.-**

Algunos se sorprendieron que la hija de Johnson fuera a ser una cazadora.

**-** **chicas —dijo Wood—. Éste es...**

—**El grande —dijo Fred Weasley**

—**El que estábamos esperando —dijo George.**

—**Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver —dijo Fred a Harry—. Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado.**

—**Callaos los dos —ordenó Wood—. Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar.**

**Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: «Si no...»-**

James comprendía perfectamente la responsabilidad de ser capitán y el esfuerzo y mano dura que había que poseer para dirigir un entrenamiento.

**-** **Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos. **

**Harry siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, esperando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos.- **

En el comedor los Gryffindors también se encontraban entre vítores y aplausos, que en cuanto pudo el director acalló para poder seguir leyendo.

**-La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano. **

—**Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor. **

**Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. Le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante.-**

Casi todos se rieron por esos pensamientos, era increíble la facilidad con la que cambiaba Harry de humor.

**-** **Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre: **

**«Potter; presidente». Se le aceleró el corazón. Se sintió más valiente.-**

Lily y James sonrieron al saber que su hijo se familiarizaría rápidamente en el campo.

**-** **Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor. **

**Harry subió a su Nimbus 2.000. **

**La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos. **

—**Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa... **

—**¡JORDAN! **

—**Lo siento, profesora. **

**El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.-**

La profesora McGonagall suspiró frustrada sabiendo que tendría que vigilar a esos bromistas muy de cerca.

**-** **Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca...-**

Todos los que alguna vez habían recibido un golpe de una bludger sabían que esos golpes dolían bastante.

**-** **La quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrián Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!-**

Gryffindor estaba enloquecido chiflaba, saltaban reían…Un caos, pero se controlaron al ver las caras de las otras casas.

**-Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.- **

En ese momento los Slytherins bufaban cabreados y los Gryffindors se reían de ellos, el resto de las casas se unieron enseguida a las risas, estaba genial que los Slytherin aprendieran algo de humildad.

**-Venga, dejadme sitio. **

—**¡Hagrid! **

**Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.- **

Muchos miraban a Hagrid intentando descubrir que hacía él allí, Hagrid evitaba la mirada de todos muy avergonzado ante su inesperada aparición, aunque él ya sabía que había ido a animar al joven Potter.

**-Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña —dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello—. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la snitch, ¿no? **

—**No —dijo Ron—. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer. **

—**Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo —dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry.-**

James tenía su pecho inflado de orgullo hacía su hijo, los merodeadores también estaban muy orgullosos de él, era impresionante que se desenvolviera tan bien en el campo.

**-Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood. **

—**Mantente apartado hasta que veas la snitch —le había dicho Wood—. No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo.-**

-Es un buen plan.- dijo James visualizando la jugada en su mente, estaba seguro de que todo iría como la seda.

**-Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la snitch. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley; en otro, una bludger decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla.-**

Molly se enorgullecía de todos sus hijos, aunque todavía estaba un poco sorprendida de que Harry fuera capaz de reconocer y diferenciar a los gemelos, se notaba que el niño prestaba interés a los pequeños detalles.

**-¿Está todo bien, Harry? —tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la bludger con furia hacia Marcus Flint. **

—**Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordan—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la snitch?- **

Todos estaban pendientes al escuchar esas palabras y el profesor Slughorn aceleró la lectura todo cuanto pudo.

**-Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrián Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.- **

-Vamos Harry.- vitoreaban muchos en la sala, la exaltación se podía palpar en el ambiente.

**-Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.- **

- ¡Vamos hijo!- gritó, para sorpresa de todos, Lily mientras que James sonreía complacido por la actitud de su novia.

**-Harry era más veloz que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y…-**

La tensión aumentaba con cada palabra que era leída, Remus, sin saber porque, tenía la sensación que algo desagradable estaba por venir, pero no quiso alertar a nadie y calló.

**¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.-**

Nadie pronunció palabra alguna, de los ojos de Lily y de James ardía una furia desbocada e incontrolable, todos los demás se asustaron ante las miradas asesinas provenientes de la joven pareja, el profesor Dumbledore animó al profesor Slughorn a continuar.

**-¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindors. **

**La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.-**

A James le ardían los ojos, pero bufo indignado, por culpa de ese miserable Slytherin su hijo se pudo haber herido y además había perdido una excelente oportunidad de atrapar la snitch.

**-Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba. **

—**¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja! **

—**Esto no es el fútbol, Dean —le recordó Ron—. No se puede echar a los jugadores en quidditch... ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja?- **

Los sangre pura se preguntaban lo mismo, pero eso era una nimiedad a comparación de lo que podían seguir leyendo.

**-Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean. **

—**Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire.-**

A Lily se le aguaron los ojos, así que se acercó mása su novio y este le abrazó dándole una sensación de calidez en su pecho.

**-A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial. **

—**Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa... **

—**¡Jordan! —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall. **

—**Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta... **

— **¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!-**

La profesora McGonagall sabía que ella intentaba ser imparcial, pero se sentía un poco decepcionada consigo misma, ella sabía que tenía preferencia con Harry, era demasiado evidente.

**-Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota. **

**Cuando Harry esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió.-**

Lily y James se miraban entre si aterrados sin saber que le ocurría a su hijo, todos estaban con los nervios a flor de piel y los amigos de la pareja no sabían que hacer para calmarles los nervios.

**- Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante. **

Los alumnos soltaron un fuerte jadeo de susto, mientras que Lily sollozaba en brazos de James, los profesores se miraban confundidos y preocupados por lo que le sucedía al niño, de nuevo pusieron orden y continuaron leyendo con precaución, no querían preocupar más a James y a Lily.

**-Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control.-**

A Lily le era imposible controlar sus sollozos, Molly que sentí muchísima preocupación por Harry se acercó a la otra pelirroja y la abrazó consolándola, James la miró agradecido por su ayuda y en cuanto le fue posible el profesor Slughorn continuó con la lectura.

**- No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer.- **

No hubo ningún tipo de interrupción, aunque, casi todos estaban más que preocupados por el pobre niño…Y también por los padres.

**-Lee seguía comentando el partido. **

—**Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la quaffle... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una bludger le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no...-**

Los Slytherins aplaudieron mientras los demás bufaban o rodaban los ojos, era más importante la vida de Harry que un estúpido partido y hasta James pensaba eso, para él su prioridad era su hijo no el partido.

**-Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose. **

—**No sé qué está haciendo Harry —murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares—. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...-**

Todos sabían que lo que decía Hagrid era verdad, la única posibilidad era que alguien controlara la escoba con algún maleficio, Sirius le daba ánimos a la pelirroja y a su mejor amigo, al igual que Remus, aunque él se preguntaba quién sería la persona que controlaba la escoba.

**-De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.-**

-¡Que alguien haga algo!- grito Lily desesperada y muerta de miedo, todos le miraban apenados pensando que era el final para Harry.

**-¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? —susurró Seamus. **

—**No puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000.**

**Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.- **

Lily suspiró aliviada sabiendo lo que Hermione buscaba, sabía que encontraría al culpable, algunas personas también se relajaron notoriamente, esta angustia se acabaría pronto.

**-¿Qué haces? —gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo. **

—**Lo sabía —resopló Hermione—. Snape... Mira. **

**Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse. **

—**Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba —dijo Hermione.-**

-Maldito idiota, como se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi hijo te mato.- dijo James levantándose de un salto, cuando estaba a punto de atacar a Severus con algún hechizo Lily le detuvo y miró a Severus con repugnancia.

-Tranquilo amor, no hagas ninguna tontería.- dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo poner.-No hace falta que te molestes con un ser tan vil como Snape.- dijo con voz dura y mirada inflexible.

Severus sintió como si hubiese muerto, esa mirada tan dura departe de Lily y sus palabras hacían estragos en él, se sentía incapaz de impedir que lágrimas cayesen por su cara, pero con una fuerza que ni él creía posible puso cara de indiferencia total y se puso a hablar con los otros dos Slytherins.

**-¿Qué podemos hacer? **

—**Déjamelo a mí. **

**Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Ron volvió a enfocar a Harry. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo.-**

Todos los amigos de la pareja los ayudaban a consolarse en susurros, aunque ellos estaban muy asustados también.

**- Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía él, tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas. Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto.-**

James fijó su mirada en Severus nuevamente, pero no hizo absolutamente nada, se prometió que se las haría pagar más tarde.

**- Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía. Marcus Flint cogió la quaffle y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.- **

Todos menos los Slytherins estaban indignados por tal descaro, pero todos conocían y sabían hasta qué punto podían ser de indeseables las serpientes.

**-Vamos, Hermione —murmuraba desesperado Ron. **

**Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Quirrell y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras. -**

Lily suspiró fuertemente, expresando su alivio, el alivio que sentían todos era inimaginable, aunque Remus en esos instantes sentía que algo andaba mal con el profesor Quirrell, no sabía que era pero era una sensación muy desagradable, aunque no tenía ninguna prueba para demostrar sus sospechas.

**-Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape. El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba.-**

Severus se preguntaba si realmente él era el culpable, sabía que trataba mal a Potter, pero no se creía capaz de intentar matarle…Los demás alumnos se reían, sobre todo James, sabiendo que esa sería una buena venganza, tenía que reconocer que Hermione, podía tener una mente algo maléfica.

**- Un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido.- **

Snape arrugó el entrecejo causando aún más risas, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que amenazar con quitar puntos para que se formara silencio y poder seguir leyendo.

**-Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba.- **

"Todos "aplaudieron muy contentos por el niño, sobre todo Lily, James y sus amigos

**-¡Neville, ya puedes mirar! —dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos últimos cinco minutos.- **

Frank estaba enternecido por su hijo, suponía que Harry y él se harían muy buenos amigos en el futuro.

**-Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano. **

—**¡Tengo la snitch! —gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total.-**

-¡Bravo hijo!- gritó James en cuanto salió del shock, todos se miraban sorprendidos, aunque los Gryffindors pronto empezaron a aplaudir entusiasmados y a vitorear a Harry, aunque no estuviera presente.

**-No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga —todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde. Pero aquello no cambió nada. Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta.-**

Los gritos, aplausos aumentaron más todavía al escuchar los resultados, los merodeadores se sentían muy orgullosos de Harry, aunque no hubiera atrapado la snitch de una manera tradicional.

**-Pero Harry no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Ron y Hermione. **

—**Era Snape —explicaba Ron—. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima.-**

Lily no podía negar lo innegable, su ex mejor amigo había querido intentar matar a su único hijo y ella sabía que en algún momento hablaría con Severus y pondría las cosas claras.

**-Tonterías —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape? **

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Harry decidió contarle la verdad.- **

Lily sabía que eso era "lo correcto", pero estaba segura de que eso les podría traer problemas a su hijo y a sus amigos.

**-Descubrimos algo sobre él —dijo a Hagrid—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando. **

**Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.- **

Todos sin excepción se reían imaginando la impresión que generaron esas palabras en el medio gigante el Hagrid del presente se ruborizó, también imaginanadose lo que había escuchado.

**-¿Qué sabéis de Fluffy? —dijo.-**

Todos miraron a Hagrid como si estuviera loco, a quién se le ocurriría ponerle un nombre a un perro de tres cabezas.

**-¿Fluffy? **

—**Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar... **

—**¿Sí? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.- **

Lily y James se reían sabiendo que había estado a punto de averiguarlo, pero Hagrid aunque fuera muy despistado sabía cómo guardar un secreto.

**-Bueno, no me preguntéis más —dijo con rudeza Hagrid—. Es un secreto. **

—**Pero Snape trató de robarlo. **

—**Tonterías —repitió Hagrid—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.-**

Muchos no hicieron caso a las palabras de Hagrid, Severus era una persona demasiado ambiciosa y estaban seguros de que él sería "el ladrón".

**-Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? —gritó Hermione. **

**Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape.-**

Todos sabían que después de lo sucedido eras normal, en el presente muchos pensaban lo mismo, es decir, era demasiado obvio, aunque a Remus seguía sin darle buena pinta el tal profesor Quirrell.

**-Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!-**

James pensaba en matar a Quejicus, pero no realizó ni el más mínimo movimiento para no cabrear a su adorada novia, aunque Lily no dijera nada, ella se sentía decepcionada con Snape

**-Os digo que estáis equivocados —dijo ofuscado Hagrid—. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera. .. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso.-**

-Gracias por intentar hacerles entrar en razón, aunque sea imposible.- dijeron Molly y Lily a la vez, causando la risa de muchos en el comedor.

**- Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...-**

-Bueno, ya les has dado una pista.-dijo la profesora McGonagall resignada a que el trio empezara nuevamente con sus indagaciones, Hagrid miró a sus manos cabizbajo y se disculpó con la voz entrecortada, pero el profesor Dumbledore le dijo que no se preocupase que era inevitable.

**-¡Ah! —dijo Harry—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no? **

**Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.-**

Todos sabían que Harry tenía nuevamente razón, pero ya no se sorprendieron tanto, se estaban acostumbrando a sus rápidas y acertadas deducciones.

-¡Terminó el capítulo!- exclamó el profesor Slughorn con los ojos brillantes.

-Bien, escuchad.-dijo Dumbledore de forma imperiosa.-Leeremos un capítulo más y después dormiremos ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó, aunque su tono de voz no daba cabida a otra opción.

-Sí señor.- dijeron todos los alumnos a la vez, aunque alguno con mucha desgana.


	13. El espejo de Oesed

**Leyendo el futuro **

**(Los personajes son de J.K.** **Rowling, la trama es mía) **

**El espejo de Oesed**

-Bueno ¿Quién quiere leer?- dijo el director después de unos segundos de absoluto silencio.

-Yo mismo.- dijo el profesor Flitwick con esa voz aguda que le sale cuando esta entusiasta.

**-El espejo de Oesed.-**leyó el profesor Flitwick intrigado, no sabía que dicho espejo estuviera en el castillo.

Muchos se preguntaban que era ese espejo y que tan importante podía ser, aunque algunas personas, como Lily y Remus sabían lo que era y lo peligroso que podía ser mirar en ese espejo…Lily no quería pensar que Harry se encontraría con ese espejo, pero sabía que no podía evitar que en esa realidad sucediera tal cosa y tuvo que resignarse con cierto pesar.

**-** **Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve.-**

Muchos estaban expectantes de escuchar más sobre la navidad, a casi todos los alumnos les encantaba la navidad ya que podían ir a sus casa y estar con sus familiares, aunque otros pocos la detestaban por el mismo hecho.

**- El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante.-**

-Jajaja.- estallaron en risas Sirius y James, Lily suspiró dramáticamente indignada, aunque a ella le encantaba que James tuviera tan buenos amigos como Remus y Sirius.

Remus no se reía, seguí pensando que Quirrell escondía algo y no podía evitar pensar que tenía que ver con el turbante y con Lord Voldemort, aunque seguía sin tener una prueba que demostrase que él tenía razón.

**- Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.-**

Aunque a todos les gustaba la nieve no podía evitar sentirse mal por las pobres lechuzas, eran tan indefensas y amigables que algunas chicas incluso se pusieron a sollozar.

**-Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas.-**

Algunos se estremecían de frío e incluso con un poco de miedo ante lo que leía el profesor Flitwick, los Gryffindors reían bajito por la reacción de las otras casas, ellos eran valiente y unas ramitas no les daban miedo alguno.

**- Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes.-**

Todos estaban de acuerdo esta vez, el frío de las mazmorras era insufrible y alguno que otro se horrorizaba al pensar en lo malo que era Snape como profesor, ninguno deseaba estar en el lugar de Harry.

**-Me da mucha lástima —dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones— toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas.-**

Lily y James miraron a Lucius de manera automática, sabiendo a lo que se quería referir el hijo de Malfoy, y le fulminaron con la mirada, Lucius no se amedrantó ante ellos, simplemente les miró con la misma furia en su mirada, dejaron de mirarse cuando se escuchó la voz del profesor Flitwick.

**-Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Harry. Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas. Harry, que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso.-**

Lily se sintió orgullosa de su pequeño, a la vez de que se alegraba de que tuviera algo de sensatez, no como su padre, ese pensamiento le causo risa pero siguió escuchando atentamente.

**- Después del partido de quidditch, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca. Disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin, había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo con una gran boca podía reemplazar a Harry como buscador.-**

Lucius iba reírse pero cambio de idea en cuanto vio la fulminante y aterradora mirada que James le dirigía.

**- Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo encontraba gracioso, porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Harry se había mantenido en su escoba.- **

Los merodeadores tenían una risa burlona que provocó el enfado de Lucius, aunque nadie, excepto Narcisa le hizo caso, porque estaban de acuerdo con los que escuchaban, Harry lo había hecho todo de forma excepcional hasta el momento.

**-Así que Malfoy; celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada.- **

Todos se quedaron atolondrados y entristecidos con esas palabras, se notaba que Draco era todo un Malfoy, era demasiado despiadado al recordarle la muerte de sus padres a Harry.

**-Era verdad que Harry no iría a Privet Drive para las fiestas. La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y Harry puso su nombre de inmediato.-**

-Menos mal.- dijo James en medio de un suspiro.- No creo que soportaría escuchar otra vez esos malos tratos hacia nuestro hijo.

-Tienes toda la razón cariño, yo tampoco lo soportaría.- dijo Lily tomando la mano del azabache.

**- Y no se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida. Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charles. –**

Molly se relajó al escuchar eso, al menos tenía un poco de suerte por poder vigilar a su hijo de cerca, no le gustaba que se dedicase a la cría de dragones, era un oficio con mucho peligro.

**-Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él. **

—**Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas.-**

-Por fin, muestra mejores modales.-susurró Molly aliviada y encantada, haciendo reír a muchas personas.

**-No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron. **

—**¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? —La voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy llegó desde atrás—. ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia. –**

Lucius estaba muy orgulloso, su hijo demostraba poseer las cualidades de los Malfoy y eso para él era esencial, mientras los Weasley se avergonzaban por que se leyera su carencia monetaria, pero a la vez estaban enfurecidos con Draco por esos horribles comentarios, no dijeron nada pero tenían claro que los Malfoy lo pagarían.

**-Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras. **

—**¡WEASLEY! **

**Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy. **

—**Lo han provocado, profesor Snape —dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol—. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia.-**

-Gracias por defenderlo Hagrid.- dijeron los Weasley haciendo que Hagrid se avergonzase.

-No hay de que., no sería justo que le castigasen o regañasen por algo que no ha hecho.-dijo el medio gigante con naturalidad, Arthur y Molly miraron hacia Severus con evidente furia en sus rostros.

**-Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid —dijo Snape con voz amable—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos.-**

-Severus, también deberías castigar a Malfoy.-dijo McGonagall muy cabreada por el comportamiento tan injusto de Snape, este se limitó a asentir, aunque en verdad no le dio ninguna importancia al comentario de la profesora.

**-Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción. **

—**Voy a atraparlo —dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy—. Uno de estos días lo atraparé... **

—**Los detesto a los dos —añadió Harry—. A Malfoy y a Snape.-**

-¿Quién no los odiaría?- pregunto Sirius causando risas por todo el comedor.

-Claro que sí, yo no soportaría ni a un chivato ni a un quejica.- dijo Remus causando más risas, y cierta estupefacción, ya que todos pensaban que él era el merodeador más tranquilo.

-Buena esa chicos.- dijo James entre risas chocando la palma con sus amigos, Lily se reía de las chiquilladas de su novio y sus amigos.

Lucius y Severus estaban rojos de la ira que sentían pero Narcissa les ayudó a los dos a controlarse.

**-Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad —dijo Hagrid—. Os voy a decir qué haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso. **

**Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.-**

Los dos profesores mencionados sonrieron con complicidad, ellos dos se llevaban de maravilla y eso era más que evidente.

**-El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.-**

Todos sabían que siempre ponían las mismas decoraciones, aunque muchos seguían sin poder evitar sorprenderse de la grandeza del castillo y del Gran Comedor.

**-¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid. **

—**Sólo uno —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuerda... Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.-**

-¡No!- exclamó/gritó James dramáticamente sorprendiendo a muchos, aunque sus amigos sabían a los que se refería con eso y no podían evitar reírse.

-¿Qué pasa James?- preguntó Lily muy confundida.

-Pasa que mi hijo se ha ido al lado oscuro.- dijo James todavía dramáticamente, Lily que se había preocupado por él le golpeó la cabeza indignada.

-¿Eso era todo?- preguntó Lily con incredulidad, su novio asintió.- Para tu información hay gente que sí se preocupa por sus estudios.- dijo la pelirroja con un todo de sabionda.

-Bueno, sigamos con la lectura.-dijo James intentando evitar discutir con su testaruda novia.

**-Sí, claro, tienes razón —dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo. **

—**¿La biblioteca? —preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis? **

—**Oh, no es un trabajo —explicó alegremente Harry—. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es.-**

-Jajaja, eso es hijo, saca la curiosidad Potter.- dijo James alegremente, Lily estaba con la boca abierta como casi todos los presentes, los merodeadores seguían con sus risas.

**-¿Qué? —Hagrid parecía impresionado—. Escuchadme... Ya os lo dije... No os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro. **

—**Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo —dijo Hermione. **

—**Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo —añadió Harry—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.-**

Todos los presentes sabían quién era Nicolás Flamel, pero nadie sabía de qué le podía sonar el nombre a Harry.

**-No voy a deciros nada —dijo Hagrid con firmeza. **

—**Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros —dijo Ron. Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca.-**

Lily y Molly estaban un pelín cabreadas de que no fueran a la biblioteca para estudiar, pero una vez más se resignaron a que sus hijos se metiesen en investigaciones y en problemas.

**-Habían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podían averiguar lo que quería robar Snape? El problema era la dificultad de buscar; sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel para figurar en un libro.-**

Todos estaban al pendiente de lo que leía el profesor Flitwick, todos se imaginaban a los niños buscando información para sus investigaciones en la descomunal biblioteca y se compadecían de ellos.

**- No estaba en Grandes magos del siglo XX, ni en Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo; tampoco figuraba en Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna ni en Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería. –**

Los bromistas se rieron, sería un personaje "actual", pero no era moderno, la situación (pensándola de ese modo) era bastante graciosa.

**-Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas... **

**Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar; mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. Se había preguntado si Flamel no estaría allí.-**

Todos los alumnos miraron hacia donde se encontraba el director y este suspiró divertido.

-Puede que en algún ejemplar se incluya el nombre de Flamel.-dijo cuando vio que nadie apartaba la mirada de él.

**- Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba a conseguirlo.-**

La verdad, es que parecía casi imposible que algún profesor le diera consentimiento, aunque fuera su alumno favorito, los permisos para ver la sección prohibida eran difíciles de conseguir, ya que había muchos libros de magia negra muy peligrosos.

**- Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-**

Algunos alumnos de E.X.T.A.S.I.S. asintieron estremeciéndose al recordar ciertos libros de dicha sección.

**-¿Qué estás buscando, muchacho? **

—**Nada —respondió Harry. **

**La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara.-**

Esas palabras causaron mucha gracia en el presente y alguno que otro miraba a la señora Prince como si tuviera monos en la cara, haciéndola enojarse.

**-Entonces, mejor que te vayas. ¡Vamos, fuera! **

**Harry salió de la biblioteca, deseando haber sido más rápido en inventarse algo. Él, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel. Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban buscando.-**

Era realmente fascinante como funcionaban las mentes de esos niños, todos intentaban no sorprenderse, pero siempre salían con algo nuevo y era imposible no hacerlo.

**-Harry los esperó en el pasillo, para ver si los otros habían encontrado algo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía quince días y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontraran nada.-**

James y Sirius se miraban realmente horrorizados, ellos nunca pasarían, ni pasaron tanto tiempo en la biblioteca.

**- Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación, sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas. **

**Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Se marcharon a almorzar.-**

-Mmm.-dijo Sirius con hambre, parecía que tenía un baúl sin fondo en su estómago.

-En serio amigo…Un día vas a reventar.- dijo Remus muy seguro de sí mismo, aunque con cierto tono burlón en la voz, Sirius le miró fatal, pero "indignado2 le sacó la lengua y se giró, James y Remus no pudieron contener la risas, que casi al instante Sirius también se unió.

**-Vais a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione—. Si encontráis algo, enviadme una lechuza. **

—**Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel —dijo Ron—. Preguntarle a ellos no tendrá riesgos. **

—**Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas —respondió Hermione.-**

Confusión se formó nuevamente, muchos al no haber vivido con muggles no sabían que eran los dentistas y los hijos de muggles tuvieron que explicarlo para que no interrumpieran aún más la lectura.

**-Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Tenían el dormitorio para ellos y la sala común estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego.-**

James estaba contento de que su hijo tuviera a Ron como amigo y sobre todo que se lo pasara tan bien en Hogwarts, aunque esperaba que más adelante hiciera alguna que otra travesura.

**- Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos, melcochas) y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy, muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo.-**

-Nada es imposible.-dijo con ojos pícaros James, pensando en mil y una broma para cualquier Malfoy, Sirius y Remus se pusieron a cuchichear con él, mientras que Lily negaba con la cabeza entretenida y le indicaba al profesor Flitwick que continuase leyendo, este encantado siguió.

**-Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Harry a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los muggles, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla.-**

Arthur al escuchar sobre los muggles le entró curiosidad y quiso saber más cosas sobre ellos, Molly que ya conocía esa expresión de sobra apresuró al profesor para que leyese.

**-El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo.-**

Los Weasley se hundían en la miseria ni les gustaba que sus hijos se tuviesen que conformar con cosas gastadas y de segunda mano, James se encontraba afligido sabiendo la cantidad de cámaras que tenía en Gringotts y entonces tuvo una maravillosa.

-Molly, Arthur.- dijo James alegremente sorprendiendo a los aludidos y a Lily.- ¿Qué les parece que les haga un préstamo y más tarde me devuelven el dinero?- preguntó el azabache sabiendo que así podrían aceptar.

-Es muy generoso de tu parte James, pero no sé si eso sería posible.-dijo Arthur con ojos agradecidos.

-Yo me ocuparé de todo, lo único que tienen que hacer es utilizar bien ese dinero.-dijo James con su típica sonrisa torcida, Lily se encontraba realmente orgullosa y asombrada de su novio.

-Gracias James, no sé cómo agradecértelo.-dijo Molly abrazando al azabache con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No es nada.- dijo James abrazando a Molly, todos miraban la escena realmente estupefactos, sobre todo Severus que creía que James era un cerdo, creído y arrogante…Era un arrogante aunque al menos tenía un poco de amabilidad, pero igualmente le seguía odiando.

**-Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería.-**

Molly y Arthur sonrieron por eso, al menos tenía una ventaja que fuera viejo.

**-Harry jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus Finnigan le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en él. Él todavía no era muy buen jugador, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y lo confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo: «No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo». –**

Los alumnos y algún profesor se rieron por los "buenos consejos" que a veces proporcionaban las piezas.

**-En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a la cama, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida que lo aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo.-**

-Estúpida Petunia.-dijo Lily echando chispas.- Mi pobre niño…-dejó de hablar apesadumbrada, sin terminar la frase.

-No te preocupes por eso Lily, nosotros seguro que nos acordaremos de él.-dijo Molly tomando la mano de la ojiverde y ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa.

Lily no dijo nada, pero no hacía falta porque sus muy expresivos ojos transmitían toda la gratitud que sentía en esos momentos.

**-Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama. **

—**¡Feliz Navidad! —lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Harry saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata. **

—**Para ti también —contestó Harry—. ¡Mira esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos!-**

Aunque era triste que un niño no esperase regalos "todos" estaban contentos de que recibiese alguno.

**-¿Qué esperabas, nabos? —dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los de Harry.-**

Molly entornó un poco los ojos por el comentario de su hijo, pero se quedó en silencio queriendo saber más.

**-Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: «Para Harry de Hagrid». Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza.-**

-Eso parece maravilloso, gracias Hagrid.-fijo Lily sonriente, James asintió antes de que Lily terminará de hablar.

-Es un placer.-dijo Hagrid con más confianza, por las cálidas palabras de Lily.

**-El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota. **

**«Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia.» Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques. **

—**Qué detalle —comentó Harry.-**

Los merodeadores y Lily gruñeron por tan "maravilloso regalo".

**-Ron estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques. **

—**¡Qué raro! —dijo— ¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero?-**

A Molly se le puso la cara pálida imaginando tener que aguantar la obsesión por las cosas muggles, ya tenía suficiente con su marido…

**-Puedes quedarte con ella —dijo Harry, riendo ante el placer de Ron—. Hagrid, mis tíos... ¿Quién me ha enviado éste? **

—**Creo que sé de quién es ése —dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme—. Mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y…oh, no —gruñó—, te ha hecho un jersey Weasley.-**

Las dos pelirrojas se miraron amigablemente, aunque Molly estaba intrigada por el "oh, no" de Ron.

**-Harry abrió el paquete y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero. **

—**Cada año nos teje un jersey —dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete— y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro. **

—**Es muy amable de parte de tu madre —dijo Harry probando el pastel, que era delicioso.-**

-Gracias Molly, de veras, no era necesario que hicieras un pastel.-dijo Lily agradecida y contenta por los modales de su hijo.

-No te preocupes, no me supone ningún problema.-dijo Molly sonriente.

**-El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione. **

**Le quedaba el último. Harry lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió. **

**Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando.-**

-Es mi capa invisible.-dijo James extrañado, haciendo que todos se volteasen a verle y este se quedó pálido, ya que se suponía que nadie lo sabía, excepto sus dos amigos, eso le causaría problema a la hora de realizar bromas.

**-Ron bufó. **

—**Había oído hablar de esto —dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione—. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso. **

—**¿Qué es? **

**Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido. **

—**Es una capa invisible —dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial—. Estoy seguro... Pruébatela. **

**Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito. **

—**¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo! **

**Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible.-**

Todos estaban asombrados, excepto el director que tenía un brillo de compresión en sus ojos.

**-Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo. **

—**¡Hay una nota! —dijo de pronto Ron—. ¡Ha caído una nota! **

**Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía: **

**Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien. **

**Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti.**

**No tenía firma. Harry contempló la nota. Ron admiraba la capa.-**

-¿Cómo es eso de que tienes una capa invisible James Potter?- preguntó Lily un poco furiosa.

-Es una capa que heredé, siempre ha pertenecido a mi familia.-dijo James mirando a Lily con una pequeña sonrisa, ella se tranquilizó y se la devolvió.- ¿Me preguntó a quién se la dejaría?- dijo James mirando a Remus y a Sirius.

**-Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una —dijo— Lo que sea. ¿Qué te sucede? **

—**Nada —dijo Harry Se sentía muy extraño. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre? **

**Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entraron. Harry escondió rápidamente la capa. No se sentía con ganas de compartirla con nadie más.-**

James sonrió tristemente, al menos tenía la seguridad de que su capa invisible le recordaría a Harry quién era él, al menos en esa realidad.

**-¡Feliz Navidad! **

—**¡Eh, mira! ¡A Harry también le han regalado un jersey Weasley! **

**Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G. **

—**El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro —dijo Fred cogiendo el jersey de Harry—. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia.-**

Molly negó la cabeza divertida por los "celos" de los gemelos.

**-¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? —quiso saber George—. Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan. **

—**Detesto el rojo oscuro —se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza.-**

Molly se sintió decepcionada consigo misma, pero eso podría cambiar.

**-No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros —observó George—. Supongo que ella piensa que no os vais a olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge.-**

-Eso es genial.-dijo Remus riéndose.

-Alucinante.-dijo James después de Remus.

-Fantabuloso.-dijo Sirius con su tono bromista causando muchísimas risa en el comedor, este se inclinó como si todos los alumnos fuesen su público.

**-¿Qué es todo ese ruido? **

**Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio. **

—**¡P de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Harry tiene uno.-**

Todos los bromistas reían sin parar pero el profesor Flitwick no hico caso y leyó.

**-Yo... no... quiero —dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo. **

—**Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos —dijo George—. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia.-**

Molly se sentí bien y mal a la vez, bien porque los gemelos intentaban estar con sus otros hermanos en familia y mal por el desprecio de Percy ante el jersey.

**-Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey. **

**Harry no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como aquélla. Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas.-**

Todos estaban contentos porque Harry tuviera su primera navidad en condiciones, aunque en ese momento Sirius pensaba más en el montón de comida que se mencionaba.

**-Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los muggles, que Dudley habitualmente compraba, ni con juguetitos de plástico ni gorritos de papel. Harry tiró uno al suelo y no sólo hizo ¡pum!, sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una gorra de contraalmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos. En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profesor Flitwick.-**

Hasta los profesores se reían por la imagen que se imaginaban, aunque algunos se reían de burla y otros por diversión…

**-A los pavos les siguieron los pudines de Navidad, flameantes. Percy casi se rompió un diente al morder un sickle de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó. Harry observaba a Hagrid, que cada vez se ponía más rojo y bebía más vino, hasta que finalmente besó a la profesora McGonagall en la mejilla y, para sorpresa de Harry, ella se ruborizó y rió, con el sombrero medio torcido.-**

Más risas sacudían por el Gran Comedor y los dos mencionados se pusieron colorados en milésimas de segundos, la profesora McGonagall pensaba que en su vida había pasado tanta vergüenza.

**-Cuando Harry finalmente se levantó de la mesa, estaba cargado de cosas de las sorpresas navideñas, y que incluían globos luminosos que no estallaban, un juego de Haga Crecer Sus Propias Verrugas y piezas nuevas de ajedrez. Los ratones blancos habían desaparecido, y Harry tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que iban a terminar siendo la cena de Navidad de la Señora Norris.-**

Al profesor Flitwick le costaba leer por la risa que le provocaban las palabras escritas en el libro, aunque Filch no se reía, porque no entendía que tenía de gracioso su preciosa señora Norris.

**-Harry y los Weasley pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque. Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes, regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarse al lado del fuego.-**

James sonrió, cuando mencionaron la chimenea porque él adoraba sentarse ahí con sus amigos a planificar travesuras.

**- Allí Harry estrenó su nuevo ajedrez y perdió espectacularmente con Ron. Pero sospechaba que no habría perdido de aquella manera si Percy no hubiera tratado de ayudarlo tanto.-**

Las dos familias estaban enternecidas por la convivencia entre sus hijos, parecían una verdadera familia.

**-Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados y observaron a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto.-**

-Son geniales.-dijeron todos los bromistas a la vez, causando más risas, aunque esta vez más controladas.

**-Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Harry. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la había enviado.-**

James dejó de reír y se puso a pensar en el asunto, Lily le miró con interés pero siguieron escuchando atentamente.

**-Ron, ahíto de pavo y pastel y sin ningún misterio que lo preocupara, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de su cama. Harry se inclinó a un lado de la cama y sacó la capa. **

**De su padre... Aquello había sido de su padre. Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire. «Utilízalo bien», decía la nota. **

**Tenía que probarla. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en la capa. Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa. **

**«Utilízalo bien.»-**

Lily gimió pensando en las trastadas que podría hacer Harry, aunque no creía que fuera igual que James, en cambio este último pensaba en que su hijo debería seguir "su legado".

**-De pronto, Harry se sintió muy despierto. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para él. Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitación se apoderó de él. Podía ir a cualquier lado con ella, a cualquier lado, y Filch nunca lo sabría.-**

Filch entornó los ojos causando risas por su expresión descontenta.

**-Ron gruñó entre sueños. ¿Debía despertarlo? Algo lo detuvo. La capa de su padre... Sintió que aquella vez (la primera vez) quería utilizarla solo.-**

James entendía que al ser lo único suyo que tenía Harry quisiera utilizarlo la primera vez solo.

**-Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajó la escalera, cruzó la sala común y pasó por el agujero del retrato. **

—**¿Quién está ahí? —chilló la Dama Gorda. Harry no dijo nada. Anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo.-**

Los merodeadores se rieron porque a ellos le pasaba lo mismo cuando cruzaban el retrato y les era casi imposible evitar la risa cuando eso pasaba, es decir, todas las noches.

**-¿Adónde iría? De pronto se detuvo, con el corazón palpitante, y pensó. Y entonces lo supo. La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Iba a poder leer todo lo que quisiera, para descubrir quién era Flamel. Se ajustó la capa y se dirigió hacia allí.-**

Nadie se esperaba que lo primero que quisiera hacer con la capa fuera ir a la sección prohibida a investigar, pero los que conocían a James sabían que eso era parte de la curiosidad Potter.

**-La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Harry encendió una lámpara para ver la fila de libros. La lámpara parecía flotar sola en el aire y hasta el mismo Harry, que sentía su brazo llevándola, tenía miedo.-**

La mayoría de los alumnos temblaron por lo dicho, la escena parecía sacada de una película de terror, todos comprendía que Harry tuviera miedo.

**-La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás, Harry levantó la lámpara para leer los títulos.-**

Hasta los profesores se asustaron de lo que el niño Potter pudiera leer en esa sección, había muchas cosas monstruosas en esos libros.

**-No le decían mucho. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en lenguajes que Harry no conocía.-**

Lily suspiró aliviada, no le gustaría que su hijo, siendo tan pequeño, leyera el tipo de cosas que se leía en la sección prohibida.

**- Algunos no tenían títulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le pareció que un murmullo salía de los libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí.-**

Los que nunca habían pasado por la sección prohibida se asustaron de lo que se leía, en cambio los que sí habían pasado por ahí sabían que Harry tenía razón y de hecho la sección en sí, era inquietante.

**-Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante. Le llamó la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. Lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió.-**

James no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que ese libro en particular era muy peligroso.

**-Un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó el silencio... ¡El libro gritaba! Harry lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda, ininterrumpida. Retrocedió y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato. Aterrado, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, metió el volumen en el estante y salió corriendo.-**

James y Lily se encontraban muy tensos, no se esperaban que su primera escapada fuera a ser así.

**- Pasó al lado de Filch casi en la puerta, y los ojos del celador; muy abiertos, miraron a través de Harry. El chico se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de Filch y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oídos.-**

La verdad era que en el Gran Comedor también se sentía ese miedo y esa ansiedad que sentía el niño.

**-Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención al camino. Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba.- **

A pesar de lo que se leía el señor Filch se sentí decepcionado con él mismo por no atrapar al niño, por muy invisible que fuera.

**-Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida. **

**Harry sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara. Filch debía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde él estaba, porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más y, para su horror, el que le contestaba era Snape.-**

James miró a Severus retándole con la mirada a que dijera algo sobre su hijo, Severus sentía miedo, pero puso su habitual mascara de indiferencia.

**-¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los atraparemos. **

**Harry se quedó petrificado, mientras Filch y Snape se acercaban. No podían verlo, por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra él. La capa no ocultaba su materialidad. -**

-Eso es cierto.-dijo James recordando cuando aposta chocaba con Sirius, este sonrió sabiendo lo que james pensaba.

**-Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su única esperanza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran.-**

-Menos mal.-dijo Lily notablemente aliviada.

**- Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se alejaban. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca. Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado.-**

Algunos profesores negaban con las cabezas divertidas, por lo irónico de la situación, en esa habitación podía haber cualquier cosa y Harry lo pensaba más tarde…

**-Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio. **

**Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse.-**

Todos los que sabían sobre el espejo de Oesed se quedaron en shock, Harry tenía mala suerte, eso era seguro.

**-Ya no oía ni a Filch ni a Snape, y Harry no tenía tanto miedo. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él. **

**Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar. Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado... Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de él.-**

-¿Qué'- preguntaron en grito la mayoría de los alumnos sin entender nada.

**-Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo. **

**Allí estaba él, reflejado, blanco y con mirada de miedo y allí, reflejados detrás de él, había al menos otros diez. Harry miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba, invisibles o no?-**

"Todos "estaban demasiado sorprendidos para contradecir cualquier hipótesis.

**-Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca... Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo.-**

-¿Quién será?- preguntó James muy intrigado, lIly no dijo nada, porque no se creía capaz de hablar.

**-Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos... «Sus ojos son como los míos», pensó Harry, acercándose un poco más al espejo. Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.-**

-¡Lily eres tú!- exclamo James totalmente sorprendido, no entendía nada.

**- El hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry.- **

-Y ese eres tú.- dijo Sirius alegremente, haciendo sonreír ampliamente a su mejor amigo.

**-Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo. **

—**¿Mamá? —susurró—. ¿Papá? **

**Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas nudosas de Harry. Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida.-**

-Wow, eso es impresionante.-dijo Sirius fascinado con ese espejo y sus cualidades.

-La verdad es que parece irreal.-dijo James contento, aunque no entendía nada.

**-Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible.-**

NO, no, no…Repetía Lily agobiada, hacía poco había leído sobre ese espejo y sabía que al final casi todas las personas que se reflejaban en él se volvían locos o peor aún…Se mataban

**-No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró: «Volveré». Salió apresuradamente de la habitación.-**

Lily lloró con amargura, James la intentó consolar con palabras de ánimo, aunque Lily no lloraba solo por los motivos que se creía James.

**-Podías haberme despertado —dijo malhumorado Ron. **

—**Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarte el espejo. **

—**Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre —dijo Ron con interés. **

—**Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos.-**

Molly sonrió genuinamente, aunque no tenía del peligro en el que se estaban metiendo los dos niños.

**-Puedes verlos cuando quieras —dijo Ron—. Ven a mi casa este verano. De todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta. Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada?-**

Lily sabía que como Harry siguiera así perdería su cordura, no quería pensar en otras posibilidades más graves.

**-Harry no podía comer. Había visto a sus padres y los vería otra vez aquella noche. Casi se había olvidado de Flamel. Ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿A quién le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas? ¿Y qué más daba si Snape lo robaba?-**

Muchos se sorprendieron por esos pensamientos, aunque era normal que a Harry le importase más sus padres que la piedra filosofal.

**-¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron—. Te veo raro. **

**Lo que Harry más temía era no poder encontrar la habitación del espejo. Aquella noche, con Ron también cubierto por la capa, tuvieron que andar con más lentitud.-**

James escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, como absorbiéndolas, él también pensaba que Harry actuaba raro pero siguió leyendo.

**- Trataron de repetir el camino de Harry desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora. **

—**Estoy congelado —se quejó Ron—. Olvidemos esto y volvamos. **

—**¡No! —susurró Harry—. Sé que está por aquí.-**

Lily deseaba que no fuera tarde para salvar a su hijo de una locura segura, todavía tenía esperanzas de que no volviera a buscar el espejo de Oesed.

**-Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más. **

**Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Harry divisó la pareja de armaduras. **

—**Es allí... justo allí... ¡sí!-**

A Lily le costaba cada vez aguantar sus temores, Remus silenciosamente la apoyaba, ya que él también sabía que podría ocurrirle a Harry.

**-Abrieron la puerta. Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al espejo. **

**Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo.-**

James estaba maravillado con ese espejo, al menos era un consuelo para su hijo haberlos visto.

**-¿Ves? —murmuró Harry. **

—**No puedo ver nada. **

—**¡Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos... **

—**Sólo puedo verte a ti.-**

Lily seguía manteniendo su rostro impasible, ella estaba contenta de que Harry les quisiera más que a nada, pero ese deseo le podía volver loco en esa realidad.

**-Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo. **

**Harry dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores. **

**Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con su imagen. **

—**¡Mírame! —dijo. **

—**¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo?-**

A muchos les pareció una pregunta estúpida, pero se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que seguía.

**-No... estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy delegado! **

—**¿Cómo?-**

Eso mismo se preguntaban muchas personas del gran comedor sorprendidas por lo que leía el profesor Flitwick.

**-Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de quidditch... ¡Y también soy capitán de quidditch! **

**Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a Harry.-**

Casi todos los alumnos estaban confundidos, aunque Dumbledore permanecía muy serio atento a lo que contaba el libro.

**-¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro? **

—**¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta... déjame mirar de nuevo... **

—**Lo has tenido toda la noche, déjame un ratito más. **

—**Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de quidditch, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? Quiero ver a mis padres.-**

Lily se sentía muy preocupada, pero intento controlarse para no alertar a James.

**-No me empujes. **

**Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta. **

—**¡Rápido!-**

Molly y Lily miraban al libro cabreadas, Molly entendía que los chicos fueran a ver ese espejo, pero no le gustaba que se peleasen por él y encima ahora podían ser descubiertos merodeando por el castillo en plena noche.

**-Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la Señora Norris aparecieron en la puerta. Ron y Harry permanecieron inmóviles, los dos pensando lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos? Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó.-**

Filch se cabreó enormemente, no le agradaba escuchar que su Señora Norris no les había descubierto, pero Harry tenía una capa invisible y eso le dificultaba su trabajo a él.

**-No estamos seguros... Puede haber ido a buscar a Filch, seguro que nos ha oído. Vamos. **

**Y Ron empujó a Harry para que salieran de la habitación. **

**La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente. **

—**¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry? —preguntó Ron. **

—**No. **

—**¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid? **

—**No... ve tú... **

—**Sé en qué estás pensando, Harry, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche.-**

Lily y Remus estaban de acuerdo con Ron, Harry no podía seguir mirando a través de ese espejo, pero tenían que esperar para ver lo que ocurría.

**-¿Por qué no? **

—**No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape y la Señora Norris andan vigilando por ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo? **

—**Pareces Hermione. **

—**Te lo digo en serio, Harry, no vayas **

Lily quería creer que Harry dejaría de mirar el espejo de Oesed al pedírselo su amigo, pero se decepciono cuando escucho lo siguiente.

**-Pero Harry sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente, volver a mirar en el espejo. Y Ron no lo detendría.-**

-Lily no sé porque te pones así, es normal que quiera ver a su familia ¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo James totalmente desconcertado por la mueca de disgusto que tenía Lily en su cara.

-James por favor no me preguntes, seguro que se dirá en el libro.-dijo Lily sin fuerzas para explicarle todo lo que sabía del espejo a James.

**-La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie. –**

Eso estaba muy mal y Lily no sabía que hacer para detener esa locura, no quería que su hijo sufriera más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

**-Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento. Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie. –**

James sonreía afligido, estaba tan apenado que ni se dio cuenta de la preocupación que sentía Lily cada vez más fuerte.

**-Excepto... **

—**Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?-**

Muchos de los alumnos y algún profesor se preocuparon del regaño que recibiría el niño al ser pillado a esas horas de la noche.

**-Harry sintió como si se le helaran las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore.-**

James suspiró y muchos otros hicieron lo mismo, Albus era un poco más condescendiente con los alumnos que los demás profesores.

**- Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia.-**

Lily y Remus se preocuparon más todavía al escuchar al profesor Flitwick, pero no dijeron nada ni a James ni a Sirius.

**-No... no lo había visto, señor. **

—**Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible. —dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía.**

James se sintió también aliviado aunque Lily no lo estaba para nada, sentía puro terror temía que ya hubiera quedado algo trastornado.

**-Entonces —continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry—, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.-**

Casi todas las personas presentes se preguntaban a qué se refería el profesor, porque ellos no entendían que era lo que mostraba el espejo.

—**No sabía que se llamaba así, señor. **

—**Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?-**

Para la gente que no sabía nada del tema no tenía ninguna conexión lo que mostraba.

**-Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y... **

—**Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán. **

—**¿Cómo lo sabe...?-**

Nadie preguntó ni dijo nada, porque suponían que eso se aclararía más adelante.

**-No necesito una capa para ser invisible —dijo amablemente Dumbledore—. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros? –**

Algunos se preguntaban que quería decir el profesor con eso, pero no le dieron importancia en demasía, era más importante para ellos saber cosas sobre esa maravilla.

**-Harry negó con la cabeza. **

—**Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?-**

Muchos empezaban a entender el funcionamiento de ese espejo y parecía realmente formidable.

**-Harry pensó. Luego dijo lentamente: **

—**Nos muestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que queramos... **

—**Sí y no —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón.-**

A los que no sabían nada respecto al espejo se quedaron maravillados y con sumo interés.

**- Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos.-**

Lily y Molly se miraron con pena, sabiendo que en esa realidad todo era así, aunque ahora tenían la oportunidad de cambiar esas cosas.

**- Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible. –**

Los que no sabían mucho de este espejo se asustaron de la impresión, James entendió al instante porque Lily no quería hablarle sobre ello y se alegró de que el director pudiera alejar a Harry del espejo…Y los que ya lo sabían simplemente recordaron con horror algunos casos terroríficos.

**-Continuó: **

—**El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora ¿por qué no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?-**

Lily asintió contenta de que el director detuviese a su hijo, se podría haber vuelto realmente loco.

**-Harry se puso de pie. **

—**Señor... profesor Dumbledore... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-**

Sabiendo que Harry poseía la curiosidad Potter nadie se imaginaba que iba a preguntar, excepto James que tenía una leve idea.

**-Es evidente que ya lo has hecho —sonrió Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más. **

—**¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?-**

Todos miraban al libro sorprendidos, bueno, el director estaba con un extraño y poco perceptible brillo de añoranza en sus ojos.

**-¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana. **

**Harry lo miró asombrado.-**

Todos miraban a Albus con mucho escepticismo, no creían que eso fuera verdad.

**-Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines —explicó Dumbledore—. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros.-**

Todos en el comedor seguían mirando escépticos al director, no creían que eso fuera lo que veía realmente en el espejo, pero él no dijo absolutamente nada.

**-En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero. Pero es que, pensó mientras sacaba a Scabbers de su almohada, había sido una pregunta muy personal.-**

-Pues ese ha sido el final dijo el profesor Flitwick con algunas preguntas en su cabeza.


	14. Nicolás Flamel

**Leyendo el futuro **

**(Los personajes son de J.K.** **Rowling, la trama es mía) **

**Nicolás Flamel **

El profesor Flitwick acabó de leer y todos los alumnos se pusieron a cotorrear hasta que el director se levantó y se formó un silencio sepulcral.

-Bien, queridos alumnos, hoy ha sido un día muy largo lleno de sorpresas y tensiones, así que ahora todos vamos a dormir, mañana después de desayunar seguiremos leyendo…-el profesor, con un movimiento de la varita y el hechizo adecuado hizo que aparecieran sacos para dormir, cada alumno se juntó con sus amigos y se quedaron hablando muy bajito, hasta que finalmente todos se durmieron.

_###_

A la mañana siguiente todos amanecieron muy temprano para poder seguir leyendo, todos se encontrabas refrescados y con buenos ánimos mientras desayunaban y se enfrascaban en cálidas conversaciones.

-Bien, ya queda menos de este libro, así que sigamos leyendo.- dijo Dumbledore con un gran humor, después de que todos terminasen de comer.

-¿Puedo leer?- preguntó tímidamente la señora Pomfrey.

-Por supuesto, adelante.- le dijo Dumbledore señalando el libro que se encontraba en la mesa.

**- ****Nicolás Flamel. –**leyó la señora Pomfrey con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Puf…- resopló Lily molesta, James en cambio estaba entretenido e intrigado.-Parece que van a volver a las investigaciones de nuevo.-

-No te preocupes Lil, ya verás como todo irá bien.-dijo James acariciándole la espalda, calmando eficazmente a la pelirroja ojiverde.

**-Dumbledore había convencido a Harry de que no buscara otra vez el espejo de Oesed, y durante el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad la capa invisible permaneció doblada en el fondo de su baúl.-**

-¡Eso no es posible!- gruñó indignado James, sus dos amigos asentían de acuerdo con él, mientras Lily le lanzaba una mirada recriminatoria.

-Claro que es posible, mi hijo es muy maduro.-dijo Lily muy orgullosa por ese hecho.

-Ya, pero tiene que hacer bromas, sino no tiene sentido utilizar la capa.-dijo Sirius a favor de James.

-Un niño de 11 años es más adulto que vosotros, por dios, madurad.-dijo Lily con un tono burlón en su voz, los otros dos s callaron evitando discutir por nimiedades.

**- Harry deseaba poder olvidar lo que había visto en el espejo, pero no pudo. Comenzó a tener pesadillas. Una y otra vez, soñaba que sus padres desaparecían en un rayo de luz verde, mientras una voz aguda se reía.-**

-Eso probablemente sea los recuerdos del ataque.-dijo Dumbledore asombrado, dejando a los demás asustados.

**-¿Te das cuenta? Dumbledore tenía razón. Ese espejo te puede volver loco —dijo Ron, cuando Harry le contó sus sueños.-**

-Que maneras.-dijo Molly indignada nuevamente con su hijo pequeño, aunque ella creía al igual que el resto de personas que esos sueños eran reales.

**-Hermione, que volvió el día anterior al comienzo de las clases, consideró las cosas de otra manera. Estaba dividida entre el horror de la idea de Harry vagando por el colegio tres noches seguidas («¡Si Filch te hubiera atrapado!») y desilusionada porque finalmente no hubieran descubierto quién era Nicolás Flamel.-**

-Jaja.- se rieron los merodeadores, aunque Remus lo hizo disimuladamente.

-Es gracioso que se preocupe por que les pille Filch.-dijo James haciendo que Filch se pusiera rojo de la rabia.

-Dejad de reíros señores Potter y Black, tenemos que seguir con la lectura.-dijo McGonagall, consiguiendo callar a todo el mundo.- Gracias, ahora sigamos leyendo.

**-Ya casi habían abandonado la esperanza de descubrir a Flamel en un libro de la biblioteca, aunque Harry estaba seguro de haber leído el nombre en algún lado. Cuando empezaron las clases, volvieron a buscar en los libros durante diez minutos durante los recreos. Harry tenía menos tiempo que ellos, porque los entrenamientos de quidditch habían comenzado también.-**

Cuando se mencionó el quidditch muchos chicos se incorporaron y prestaron atención a cada palabra que leía la señora Pomfrey.

**-Wood los hacia trabajar más duramente que nunca. Ni siquiera la lluvia constante que había reemplazado a la nieve podía doblegar su ánimo. Los Weasley se quejaban de que Wood se había convertido en un fanático, pero Harry estaba de acuerdo con Wood.-**

-Ese es mi chico.- dijo James totalmente orgullosos de su hijo, Lily se encontraba más bien horrorizada de que su hijo pensase que tales cosas estuvieran bien.

**- Si ganaban el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, podrían alcanzar a Slytherin en el campeonato de las casas, por primera vez en siete años.-**

Muchos murmullos complacidos se levantaron por parte de los Gryffindors al saber que ganarían a los Slytherins, las tres serpientes no estaban tan alegres por lo que leían, pero no mostraron ningún signo de inseguridad.

**- Además de que deseaba ganar; Harry descubrió que tenía menos pesadillas cuando estaba cansado por el ejercicio.-**

-Algo es algo.-susurró Lily tan bajo que nadie la escuchó, ni siquiera James que estaba al lado.

**-Entonces, durante un entrenamiento en un día especialmente húmedo y lleno de barro, Wood les dio una mala noticia. Se había enfadado mucho con los Weasley, que se tiraban en picado y fingían caerse de las escobas.-**

Arthur sonreía entretenido por lo que hacían los gemelos, pero borró la sonrisa en cuanto vio la cara cabreada de Molly, tragó pesadamente y se recompuso lo más rápido que le fue posible.

**-¡Dejad de hacer tonterías! —gritó—. ¡Ésas son exactamente las cosas que nos harán perder el partido! ¡Esta vez el árbitro será Snape, y buscará cualquier excusa para quitar puntos a Gryffindor!-**

Todos los Gryffindors miraron a Snape amenazadoramente, este les devolvió la mirada, haciendo cabrear más a los leones.

James miraba a Quejicus, aun cuando la señora Pomfrey seguía leyendo.

**-George Weasley, al oír esas palabras, casi se cayó de verdad de su escoba. –**

Molly se preocupó mucho al escuchar esa parte y se acercó más a su marido para calmarse.

**-¿Snape va a ser el árbitro? —Escupió un puñado de barro—. ¿Cuándo ha sido árbitro en un partido de quidditch? No será imparcial, si nosotros podemos sobrepasar a Slytherin.-**

Las miradas asesinas que lanzaban los leones a Severus le atemorizaron y tuvo que desviar la mirada asustado a más no poder.

**-El resto del equipo se acercó a George para quejarse. **

—**No es culpa mía —dijo Wood—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es estar seguros de jugar limpio, así no le daremos excusa a Snape para marcarnos faltas. –**

James estaba enojado, pero se relajó al escuchar esas palabras y empezó a pensar con la mente fría, Wood tenía razón, las personas del equipo debían jugar lo mejor posible para que Severus no marcara tanas faltas.

**-Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pensó Harry; pero él tenía otra razón para no querer estar cerca de Snape mientras jugaba a quidditch.-**

Eso les recordó a todos el accidente que tuvo contra los Slytherins por culpa de Snape y entendieron la preocupación que sentía Harry.

**-Los demás jugadores se quedaron, como siempre, para charlar entre ellos al finalizar el entrenamiento, pero Harry se dirigió directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor; donde encontró a Ron y Hermione jugando al ajedrez.-**

En cuanto se dejó de hablar sobre el quidditch, casi todos volvieron a sus posiciones despreocupadas.

**- El ajedrez era la única cosa a la que Hermione había perdido, algo que Harry y Ron consideraban muy beneficioso para ella.-**

Lily negó con la cabeza divertida, aunque supuso que era cierto que Hermione necesitaba tener más humildad.

**-No me hables durante un momento —dijo Ron, cuando Harry se sentó al lado—. Necesito concen... —vio el rostro de Harry—. ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes una cara terrible.-**

Nadie dijo nada, total, todos sabían porque era la causa del malestar de Harry.

**-En tono bajo, para que nadie más los oyera, Harry les explicó el súbito y siniestro deseo de Snape de ser árbitro de quidditch. **

—**No juegues —dijo de inmediato Hermione.-**

Lily sonrió al ver que sus amigos se preocupaban y cuidaban de su hijo, aunque ella se encargaría de su protección cuando naciese y lo criaría, seguro que habría alguna forma.

**-Diles que estás enfermo —añadió Ron. **

—**Finge que se te ha roto una pierna —sugirió Hermione. **

—**Rómpete una pierna de verdad —dijo Ron.-**

Todo el comedor estalló en carcajadas ante la inocencia de los chicos, la señora Pomfrey era capaz de curar piernas rotas enseguida.

**-No puedo —dijo Harry—. No hay un buscador suplente. Si no juego, Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar.-**

Lily bufó frustrada, pero vio como James asentía de acuerdo con las palabras de su hijo y se calló las palabras que estaban por salir de su boca.

**-En aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común. Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, con lo que reconocieron de inmediato el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor.-**

Frank se preocupó de que su hijo hubiese salido herido, sabía que era patoso y con las piernas unidas lo sería aún más, por eso espero hasta que se escuchará quién era el culpable…

**-Todos empezaron a reírse, salvo Hermione, que se puso de pie e hizo el contramaleficio. Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie, temblando. **

—**¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hermione, ayudándolo a sentarse junto a Harry y Ron. **

—**Malfoy —respondió Neville temblando—. Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo.-**

Frank miró a Lucius irritado, pero no dijo ni hizo nada, se prometió que ya se lo pagarían tanto el padre como el hijo.

**-¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! —lo instó Hermione—. ¡Acúsalo! **

**Neville negó con la cabeza.-**

McGonagall se golpeó la frente con su mano, esperaba que el joven Longbottom no hubiera sacado la testarudez del padre, pero se había equivocado.

**-No quiero tener más problemas —murmuró. **

—**¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! —dijo Ron—. Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles.-**

Arthur y Molly asintieron contentos por las palabras que ofrecía su hijo a Neville, era un buen consejo.

**-No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor; eso ya me lo dice Malfoy —dijo Neville, atragantándose.-**

Frank y Alice, que a sentía apreció por el hijo de Frank, miraron a Lucius como intentando matarlo con la mirada.

**-Harry buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.-**

Lily estaba contenta de que su hijo fuera bondadoso, pero no entendía a donde quería llegar con la rana de chocolate.

**-Tú vales por doce Malfoys —dijo Harry—. ¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin.-**

Los Gryffindors rieron contentos, mientras que Lucius se retorcía del odio que sentía por los Gryffindors y por los Potter.

**-Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate. **

—**Gracias, Harry… Creo que me voy a la cama... ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no? **

**Mientras Neville se alejaba, Harry miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos. **

—**Dumbledore otra vez —dijo— Él fue el primero que...-**

Nadie sabía porque, pero todos prestaron más atención en ese instante, como si lo que se escuchara fuera de vital importancia.

**-Bufó. Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista hacia Ron y Hermione. **

—**¡Lo encontré! —susurró—. ¡Encontré a Flamel! Os dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí.-**

-¿En serio?- preguntó Sirius confuso por lo que decía su ahijado.

**- Escuchad lo que dice: «El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!». –**

Todos miraban a Dumbledore sorprendidos, era realmente extraño que hubieran descubierto a Nicolás Flamel por los cromos de las ranas de chocolate.

**-Hermione dio un salto. No estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primer trabajo.-**

Muchos negaban con las cabezas divertidos, algunos se preguntaban si Hermione era pariente de Lily, porque se parecían bastante en general.

**-¡Esperad aquí! —dijo, y se lanzó por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Harry y Ron casi no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de asombro y ya estaba allí de nuevo, con un enorme libro entre los brazos.**

**-¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí! —susurró excitada—. Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer. –**

James y Sirius miraron horrorizados al libro, si era enorme no sería "algo ligero para leer", Lily y Remus se rieron de sus amigos, tenían unas cara de horror bastante graciosas.

—**¿Ligero? —dijo Ron, pero Hermione le dijo que esperara, que tenía que buscar algo y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma. **

**Al fin encontró lo que buscaba. **

—**¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!-**

Los Gryffindors no podían parar de reír, Hermione era clavada a Lily en cuestión de estudios, libros y normas.

**-¿Podemos hablar ahora? —dijo Ron con malhumor. Hermione hizo caso omiso de él. **

—**Nicolás Flamel —susurró con tono teatral— es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal.-**

-Ya lo han descubierto.-dijo Dumbledore divertido, mientras que se reía alegremente.

**-Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba. **

—**¿La qué? —dijeron Harry y Ron.-**

Los Ravenclaw negaron las cabezas ofendidos, aunque algunos de primero tampoco sabían de la piedra hasta que Dumbledore lo dijo.

**-¡Oh, no lo entiendo! ¿No sabéis leer? Mirad, leed aquí. Empujó el libro hacia ellos, y Harry y Ron leyeron: **

**El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe.-**

Ante lo que leía Pomfrey muchos se maravillaron y desearon poseer la piedra, mientras otros pensaban el horror que se avecinaría si algún mago oscuro utilizaba la piedra para sus malvados fines, sobre todo si era Voldemort.

**-Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años).-**

-¡Valla!- exclamaron todos los alumnos sorprendidos por las edades dichas, la piedra realmente era milagrosa.

**-¿Veis? —dijo Hermione, cuando Harry y Ron terminaron—. El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts!**

-Excelentes deducciones.-dijo Dumbledore complacido por la capacidad de deducción de los niños.

**-¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera! —dijo Harry—. ¡No es raro que Snape la busque! Cualquiera la querría.-**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, aunque Snape se seguía preguntando si realmente él haría todo lo que decía en el libro.

**-Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería —dijo Ron—. Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y cinco años, ¿verdad?-**

Casi todos se rieron, pero Lily y Molly estaban contentas de que sus hijos fueran tan talentosos.

**-A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras copiaban las diferentes formas de tratar las mordeduras de hombre lobo, Harry y Ron seguían discutiendo qué harían con la Piedra Filosofal si tuvieran una.-**

James se puso a pensar en ello y a verdad es que se le ocurrían una infinidad de posibilidades.

**-Hasta que Ron dijo que él se compraría su propio equipo de quidditch y Harry recordó el partido en que tendría a Snape de árbitro.-**

Muchos sa habían olvidado del partido y se sorprendieron ante su mención, pero no estaban muy animados al saber que Severus sería el árbitro.

**-Jugaré —informó a Ron y Hermione—. Si no lo hago, todos los Slytherins pensarán que tengo miedo de enfrentarme con Snape. Les voy a demostrar... les voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara si ganamos.-**

-Así se dice hijo.-dijo Lily contenta por la valentía de su hijo, estaba claro que era un buen Gryffindor, James a su vez asentía contento.

**-Siempre y cuando no te borren a ti del terreno de juego —dijo Hermione. **

**Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba el día del partido, Harry se ponía más nervioso, pese a todo lo que les había dicho a sus amigos.-**

Todos le comprendían y por eso nadie habló, era normal tener nervios antes de un partido, los que jugaban al quidditch lo entendían perfectamente, sobre todo al tener a alguien como Severus de árbitro.

**-El resto del equipo tampoco estaba demasiado tranquilo. La idea de alcanzar a Slytherin en el torneo de la casa era maravillosa, nadie lo había conseguido en siete años, pero ¿podrían hacerlo con aquel árbitro tan parcial?-**

Nadie dijo nada, seguían escuchando atentamente, aunque James estaba seguro de que a pesar de todos los problemas su hijo sería capaz de todo, había demostrado más que de sobra su perseverancia y su talento.

**-Harry no sabía si se lo imaginaba o no, pero veía a Snape por todas partes. Por momentos, hasta se preguntaba si Snape no lo estaría siguiendo para atraparlo.-**

James se giró y miró duramente a Severus, le tendría que explicar un par de cosas.

**-Las clases de Pociones se convirtieron en torturas semanales para Harry, por la forma en que lo trataba Snape.-**

Con cada palabra que leía Pomfrey James y Lily se alteraban más, Lily no sabía porque trataba Severus así a su hijo, pero no se lo permitiría de ahora en más.

**-¿Era posible que Snape supiera que ellos habían averiguado lo de la Piedra Filosofal? Harry no se imaginaba cómo podía saberlo... aunque algunas veces tenía la horrible sensación de que Snape podía leer los pensamientos.-**

Los que sabían acerca de la legremancia, sabían que era probable que Severus la hubiera aprendido y para los niños de primero sería casi imposible enterarse y ocultar sus pensamientos.

**-Harry supo, cuando le desearon suerte en la puerta de los vestuarios, la tarde siguiente, que Ron y Hermione se preguntaban si volverían a verlo con vida.-**

-En serio James, espero que me ayudes a que Harry no sea tan pesimista y dramático.-dijo Lily ya harta de ese tipo de pensamientos.

-Lily eso viene de familia.-dijo James ruborizado, como pocas veces se había ruborizado, Lily se sorprendió, pero solo se acercó más a él y le beso dulcemente.

**- Aquello no era lo que uno llamaría reconfortante. Harry casi no oyó las palabras de Wood, mientras se ponía la túnica de quidditch y cogía su Nimbus 2.000.-**

AJames le molestó que su hijo no estuviese pendiente de su capitán, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, por esta vez.

**-Ron y Hermione, entre tanto, encontraron un sitio en las gradas, cerca de Neville, que no podía entender por qué estaban tan preocupados, ni por qué llevaban sus varitas al partido. Lo que Harry no sabía era que Ron y Hermione habían estado practicando en secreto el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas.-**

Sonrisas y risas aparecieron por todas partes, esos niños, sin darse cuanta hacían un gran equipo.

**-Se les ocurrió la idea cuando Malfoy lo utilizó con Neville, y estaban listos para utilizarlo con Snape, si daba alguna señal de querer hacer daño a Harry. **

—**No te olvides, es locomotor mortis —murmuró Hermione, mientras Ron deslizaba su varita en la manga de la túnica. **

—**Ya lo sé —respondió enfadado—. No me des la lata.-**

A pesar de estar contenta porque se llevaran todos mejor, Molly se cabreaba cada vez que Ron decía ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo a una chica.

**-Mientras tanto, en el vestuario, Wood había llevado aparte a Harry **

—**No quiero presionarte, Potter; pero si alguna vez necesitamos que se capture en seguida la snitch, es ahora. Necesitamos terminar el partido antes de que Snape pueda favorecer demasiado a Hufflepuff.-**

- Eso no hace nada de presión.-dijo Sirius sarcásticamente, intentando hacer alguna broma.

**-¡Todo el colegio está allí fuera! —dijo Fred Weasley, espiando a través de la puerta—. Hasta... ¡Vaya, Dumbledore ha venido al partido! –**

Eso sorprendió a todos, incluso al mismo Dumbledore, él no solía ir nunca a los partidos.

**-El corazón de Harry dio un brinco. **

—**¿Dumbledore? —dijo, corriendo hasta la puerta para asegurarse. Fred tenía razón. Aquella barba plateada era inconfundible. **

**Harry tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas, del alivio que sentía. Estaba a salvo. No había forma de que Snape se animara a hacerle algo si Dumbledore estaba mirando.-**

Tras esas palabras todos captaron porque estaba el director presente en el partido, si se pensaba era bastante obvio.

**-Tal vez por eso Snape parecía tan enfadado mientras los equipos desfilaban por el terreno de juego, algo que Ron también notó.-**

-**Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de malo —dijo a Hermione—. Mira, ya salen. ¡Eh!-**

"Todos" los alumnos se rieron de Snape, el solía tener cara de malhumor siempre, pero esa vez parecía haberse incrementado.

**-Alguien había golpeado a Ron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era Malfoy. **

—**Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto. **

**Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a Crabbe y Goyle.-**

Lucius también se reía pero intentó ser lo más discreto posible, para que nadie lo mirase mal.

**-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez. ¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Weasley? **

**Ron no le respondió: Snape acababa de pitar un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff, porque George Weasley le había tirado una bludger.-**

Todas las casas miraron mal a Severus, incluyendo los Hufflepuff, aunque les favoreciese aquello no era lo correcto.

**-Hermione, que tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la falda, observaba sin cesar a Harry, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la snitch.-**

A James le brillaron los ojos al saber cómo se desenvolvía su hijo en el partido y por lo que leía Pomfrey sabía que sería un buscador magnífico.

**-¿Sabéis por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor? —dijo Malfoy en voz alta unos minutos más tarde, mientras Snape daba otro penalti a Hufflepuff, sin ningún motivo—. Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está Potter; que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... Y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.-**

-Malfoy.-gritaron todos los Gryffindor rojos por la rabia, Lucius estaba de acuerdo con su hijo, pero o quería tener que correr perseguido de cerca por los leones, así que evitó la mirada de todos, Lily, Molly, James, Arthur y Frank, se encontraban muy ofendidos por la desfachatez del joven Malfoy, pero no se movieron para evitar maldiciones contra su padre.

**-Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy **

—**Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy —tartamudeó. **

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino.-**

Todos los Gryffindors presentes asintieron contentos, en el futuro la casa Gryffindors tendría alumnos que merecieran estar verdaderamente allí.

**-Así se habla, Neville. **

—**Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo. **

**La preocupación por Harry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron. **

—**Te prevengo, Malfoy... Una palabra más... **

—**¡Ron! —dijo de pronto Hermione—. ¡Harry...! **

—**¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-**

Todos dejaron de pensar en la casa y prestaron atención a la señora Pomfrey, no sabían que podía pasar, y Lily al encontrase tan nerviosa se aferró con más fuerza a la mano de James.

**-Harry había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores. Hermione se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Harry se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala. **

—**Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo —dijo Malfoy.-**

Un jadeo generalizado resonó por todo el comedor, se notaba que Harry había visto la snitch, pero todos los Malfoys eran un incordio y Draco no era la excepción, pero con cada palabra que era leída más irritación tenían los padres de los niños.

**-Ron estalló. Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él, tirándolo al suelo. Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar.-**

-Vamos Ron, dale duro.- todos se quedaron estáticos al escuchar el grito de Molly.- ¿Qué?- preguntó aturdida.-Se está metiendo todo el rato con ellos y debe pagar.

Nadie dijo nada no queriendo enfurecerla más todavía, las pelirrojas cuando se cabreaban llegaban a parecer huracanes que lo destrozaban todo.

**-¡Vamos, Harry! —gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien a Harry, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy y Ron rodaban bajo su asiento y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville, Crabbe y Goyle.-**

Algunos se rieron suavemente por lo despistada que estaba Hermione por encontrarse tan pendiente de Harry.

**-En el aire, Snape puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no chocó con él por sólo unos centímetros. Al momento siguiente Harry subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la snitch.- **

**Las tribunas bullían. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la snitch.-**

-Bravo.-los gritos de los Gryffindors resonaban fuertemente, todos celebraban la victoria, James estaba muy orgulloso y no era capaz de controlarse, abrazó fuertemente a Lily y a sus amigos, llevaban baste tiempo así cuando el director puso fin a la fiesta para poder seguir leyendo.

**-¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás? ¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gryffindor es el primero! —Hermione bailaba en su asiento y se abrazaba con Parvati Patil, de la fila de delante. **

**Harry saltó de su escoba, a centímetros del suelo. No podía creerlo. Lo había conseguido... El partido había terminado y apenas había durado cinco minutos.-**

Nadie había interrumpido hasta ese instante que todos en el Gran Comedor empezaron a hablar entre sí sorprendidos, incluso los profesores se encontraban así, cuando consiguieron calmarse continuaron con la lectura, todavía impresionados.

**- Mientras los de Gryffindor se acercaban al terreno de juego, vio que Snape aterrizaba cerca, con el rostro blanco y los labios tirantes. Entonces Harry sintió una mano en su hombro y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Dumbledore.-**

Eso sorprendió más todavía, pero no hubo interrupción alguna y la señora Pomfrey seguía leyendo como si nada.

**-Bien hecho —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, para que sólo Harry lo oyera—. Muy bueno que no buscaras ese espejo... que te mantuvieras ocupado... excelente...-**

Todos se tensaron ante la mención del espejo de Oesed, pero estaban de acuerdo con el director.

**-Snape escupió con amargura en el suelo. **

**Un rato después, Harry salió del vestuario para dejar su Nimbus 2.000 en la escobera. No recordaba haberse sentido tan contento. Había hecho algo de lo que podía sentirse orgulloso. Ya nadie podría decir que era sólo un nombre célebre.-**

Lily y James destilaban orgullo, al igual que Sirius y Remus, era impresionante que un niño de once años tuviera pensamientos tan maduros, pero era algo muy bueno para él.

**-El aire del anochecer nunca había sido tan dulce. Anduvo por la hierba húmeda, reviviendo la última hora en su mente, en una feliz nebulosa: los Gryffindors corriendo para llevarlo en andas, Ron y Hermione en la distancia, saltando como locos, Ron vitoreando en medio de una gran hemorragia nasal...-**

Molly estaba un poco preocupada de que su hijo se hubiera hecho daño, pero estaba segura de que Draco también se había llevado lo suyo.

**-Harry llegó a la cabaña. Se apoyó contra la puerta de madera y miró hacia Hogwarts, cuyas ventanas despedían un brillo rojizo en la puesta del sol. Gryffindor a la cabeza. Él lo había hecho, le había demostrado a Snape...-**

James frunció el ceño cabreado de que pensara en Snape cuando su hijo debería estar celebrando el buen partido que hizo, pero James sabía que su hijo no era igual a él.

Severus estaba muy sorprendido, no comprendía como un hijo de Potter pudiera tener tales pensamientos, aunque suponía que el niño tendría algo de inteligencia como Lily…

**-Y hablando de Snape. **

**Una figura encapuchada bajó sigilosamente los escalones delanteros del castillo. Era evidente que no quería ser visto dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido. La victoria se apagó en la mente de Harry mientras observaba.-**

-No le sigas.-dijo Lily angustiada con los ojos desorbitadas, aunque conociendo la curiosidad de Harry sería imposible detener su curiosidad, entonces gimió desencantada apoyándose en James, como siempre que se encontraba mal.

**- Reconoció a la figura que se alejaba. Era Snape, escabulléndose en el bosque, mientras todos estaban en la cena... ¿Qué sucedía? **

**Harry saltó sobre su Nimbus 2.000 y se elevó. Deslizándose silenciosamente sobre el castillo, vio a Snape entrando en el bosque. Lo siguió.-**

Todos tenían el ceño fruncido, incluso Snape, ya que él no sabía porque iba hacia el bosque prohibido, sabía que esto le traería graves problemas.

**-Los árboles eran tan espesos que no podía ver adónde había ido Snape. Voló en círculos, cada vez más bajos, rozando las copas de los árboles, hasta que oyó voces. Se deslizó hacia allí y se detuvo sin ruido, sobre un haya.-**

Casi todos estaban preocupados, aunque algunas personas se relajaron al notar el control y la suavidad con la que Harry montaba la escoba.

**-Con cuidado se detuvo en una rama, sujetando su escoba y tratando de ver a través de las hojas. **

**Abajo, en un espacio despejado y sombrío, vio a Snape. Pero no estaba solo. Quirrell también estaba allí.-**

Todos estaban sorprendidos, aunque Remus, que tenía sospechas de Quirrell frunció el ceño y escuchó atentamente intentando evaluar la situación, todavía tenía la sensación de que algo no cuadraba en toda esta historia.

**- Harry no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca. Harry se esforzó por oír lo que decían. **

—**... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus... **

—**Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado —dijo Snape con voz gélida—. Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.-**

James sonrió con confianza, no le gustaba que su hijo se expusiera a cualquier peligro, pero si todo iba bien se probarían sus sospechas, además, no era muy común quedar con otro profesor en el bosque prohibido para hablar de la única piedra filosofal existente.

**-Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió. **

—**¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?-**

Todos los ojos se mantenían en Snape, pero este no les dio la mínima importancia, él se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

**-P-p-pero Severus, y-yo... **

—**Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell —dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él.-**

Los profesores miraron a Severus esperando obtener algún tipo de respuesta por su parte, pero la señora Pomfrey se apresuró a leer queriendo evitar discusiones.

**-Y-yo no s-sé qué... **

—**Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir. **

**Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Harry casi se cae del árbol. Se enderezó a tiempo para oír a Snape decir:-**

La preocupación se fue tan rápido como se produjo, a algunos no les importaba lo que dijesen los dos profesores, preferían saber que Harry estuviera totalmente a salvo.

**-... tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando. **

—**P-pero y-yo no... **

—**Muy bien —lo interrumpió Snape—. Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades.-**

Nadie podía entender que significaba lo último que había dicho Severus, aunque casi nadie le tomó verdadera importancia.

**-Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver a Quirrell inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado.-**

Remus se quedó pensativo intentando reunir toda la información en su cabeza, aunque él estaba seguro de que Snape no era el verdadero culpable.

**-¿Harry, dónde estabas? —preguntó Hermione con voz aguda. **

—**¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! —gritaba Ron al tiempo que daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda—. ¡Y yo le puse un ojo negro a Malfoy y Neville trató de vencer a Crabbe y Goyle él solo! Todavía está inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien.-**

Pomfrey frunció el ceño un poco desencantada, pero sabía que todo fue por una buena causa, Frank, se sentía orgulloso de su hijo, al menos tenía el coraje suficiente para enfrentarse a los problemas solo.

**-Todos te están esperando en la sala común, vamos a celebrar una fiesta, Fred y George robaron unos pasteles y otras cosas de la cocina...-**

Los merodeadores se rieron recordando la cantidad de veces que ellos hacían lo mismo con la capa invisible de James, Lily no dijo nada, aunque se imaginaba lo que estaban pensando los tres amigos.

Arthur intentaba reírse lo más bajo posible, mientras que Molly se avergonzaba por el comportamiento de los gemelos.

**-Ahora eso no importa —dijo Harry sin aliento—. Vamos a buscar una habitación vacía, ya veréis cuando oigáis esto...-**

Molly y Lily se miraron con complicidad, ambas se reían mentalmente preguntándose mentalmente cuantas veces ocurrirían este tipo de cosas en el trio.

**-Se aseguró de que Peeves no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contó lo que había visto y oído. **

—**Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape trata de obligar a Quirrell a que lo ayude a conseguirla.-**

Todos se volvieron nuevamente hacia Severus, este en vez de mirarles se dispuso a hablar con Lucius y con Narcissa.

**- Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar ante Fluffy y dijo algo sobre el «abracadabra» de Quirrell... Eso significa que hay otras cosas custodiando la Piedra, además de Fluffy, probablemente cantidades de hechizos, y Quirrell puede haber hecho algunos encantamientos anti-Artes Oscuras que Snape necesita romper...-**

Algunos abrieron las bocas sorprendidos, seguían sin acostumbrarse a ese tipo de razonamientos tan acertados, James seguía mirando a Severus, pero no podía negar la satisfacción que le daban las conjeturas de su hijo.

**-¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga a Snape? —preguntó alarmada Hermione. **

—**En ese caso no durará mucho —dijo Ron.-**

-Bueno, el capítulo ha acabado.-dijo la señora Pomfrey evitando mirar a cualquier persona.

Las personas del Gran Comedor deseaban seguir leyendo, pero todavía seguían enfrascados preguntándose si Severus era el ladrón, aunque tampoco había muchas otras posibilidades.


	15. Norberto, el ridgeback noruego

**Leyendo el futuro **

**(Los personajes son de J.K.** **Rowling, la trama es mía) **

**Norberto, el ridgeback noruego**

-¿Director, puedo leer yo?- preguntó Hagrid queriendo participar un poco más.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

**-Norberto, el ridgeback noruego.-** al leer estas palabras un cúmulo de emociones rondaron por el Gran Comedor, Hagrid abrió los ojos enormemente emocionado, pensando en que ese dragón podría ser su mascota… Los demás se encontraban aterrorizados de que los pobres niños se encontraran con dicho dragón, Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que Hagrid deseaba tener un dragón, pero el director dejó que Hagrid siguiese leyendo.

**-Sin embargo, Quirrell debía de ser más valiente de lo que habían pensado. En las semanas que siguieron se fue poniendo cada vez más delgado y pálido, pero no parecía que su voluntad hubiera cedido.-**

Todos, inclusive profesores, se sorprendieron porque ellos mismos habían pensado que la piedra caería en manos de Severus en seguida por depender de Quirrell.

**-Cada vez que pasaban por el pasillo del tercer piso, Harry, Ron y Hermione apoyaban las orejas contra la puerta, para ver si Fluffy estaba gruñendo, allí dentro.-**

Lily y Molly no podía evitar asustarse, pero sabían que al menos no traspasaban las puertas que llevaban a Fluffy, aunque también imaginaban que lo harían tarde o temprano.

**-Snape seguía con su habitual mal carácter, lo que seguramente significaba que la Piedra estaba a salvo. Cada vez que Harry se cruzaba con Quirrell, le dirigía una sonrisa para darle ánimo, y Ron les decía a todos que no se rieran del tartamudeo del profesor.-**

Casi todos asentían dándole la razón al libro, Remus entrecerró los ojos nuevamente, se irritaba mucho sabiendo que algo no cuadraba, pero no sabía que era y eso le preocupaba bastante.

**-Hermione, sin embargo, tenía en su mente otras cosas, además de la Piedra Filosofal. Había comenzado a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes.-**

Lily asintió con aprobación ante la amiga de su hijo, le encantaba que se rodease con gente como Hermione.

**-A Harry y Ron eso no les habría importado, pero los fastidiaba todo el tiempo para que hicieran lo mismo. **

—**Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes.-**

Lily y Molly entrecerraron los ojos, haciendo que la gran mayoría de personas del comedor se estremecieran de pánico, los que estaban "acostumbrados" a esas miradas simplemente se encogieron, evitando mirar a las dos pelirrojas.

**-Diez semanas —replicó Hermione—. Eso no son siglos, es un segundo para Nicolás Flamel. **

—**Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años —le recordó Ron—. De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo? **–

Los merodeadores se rieron abiertamente, aunque Remus lo hizo con menos ganas, seguía pensando en la relación entre la piedra filosofal, Severus y Quirrell.

**-¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó...-**

Los adultos, los Ravenclaws y Lily estaban de acuerdo con la palabras de Hermione, aunque nadie le dio importancia, todos eran unos come libros y siempre estudiaban, aunque no fuera necesario.

**-Pero desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar lo mismo que Hermione. Les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad.-**

Muchas personas bajaron la cabeza con pesadumbre, odiaban cuando todos los profesores se emocionaban y empezaban a mandar demasiados deberes.

**-Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita.-**

James y Sirius se miraron horrorizados recordando las miles de veces que Remus les arrastraba hasta llegar a la biblioteca y les obligaba a estudiar por horas, era muy pesado para los dos.

**-Quejándose y bostezando, Harry y Ron pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella, tratando de hacer todo el trabajo suplementario.-**

Casi todos dejaron de prestar atención a las palabras, leer sobre deberes no era para nada entretenido, Lily por otro lado escuchaba cada palabra con avidez, le encantaba escuchar que su hijo estudiase y evitase hacer trastadas, aunque fuera obligado por su amiga, pero algo era algo.

**-Nunca podré acordarme de esto —estalló Ron una tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia.-**

Nadie interrumpió queriendo pasar a cosas más interesantes que la biblioteca y hasta Molly entendía que su hijo echase de menos salir fuera del castillo, pero quería que sacase buenas notas.

**-Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, y las nomeolvides azules y el aire anunciaban el verano. **

**Harry, que estaba buscando «díctamo» en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Ron decía: **

—**¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?-**

Todos miraron sorprendidos al medio gigante que rápidamente se ruborizó, pero continuo leyendo el libro para que no le interrumpieran queriendo preguntarle que hacía allí, porque ni él mismo lo sabía.

**-Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo.-**

Hagrid leyendo eso se entendía a sí mismo, ahora mismo le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, solo que era un poco peor porque había cientos de alumnos que lo observaban.

**-Estaba mirando —dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención—. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? —De pronto pareció sospechar algo—. No estaréis buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?-**

Todos, incluso Hagrid, rodaron los ojos sabían que ya lo habían descubierto hace tiempo.

**-Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos —dijo Ron con aire grandilocuente—. Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi...-**

Molly se quedó estática ante el comportamiento poco sutil de su hijo, era obvio que Ron cuando se ponía a hablar olvidaba algunos límites.

**-¡Shhh! —Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba—. No podéis ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué os pasa?**

—**En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte —dijo Harry— sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de Fluffy...-**

Incluso los profesores sentían una enorme y sana curiosidad sobre las protecciones para la piedra, pero sabían que Hagrid no les diría nada y por lo tanto, no lo descubrirían.

**-¡SHHHH! —dijo Hagrid otra vez—. Mirad, venid a verme más tarde, no os prometo que os vaya a decir algo, pero no andéis por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo os lo he contado...-**

-Hagrid, no hace falta que intentes apartarlos del asunto, igualmente lo descubrirá.-dijo James con completa seguridad, Lily sabía que James tenía razón, acaso los niños no habían descubierto sobre la piedra filosofal y Nicolás Flamel, aunque tardasen un tiempo, era seguro que lo descubrirían.

**-Te vemos más tarde, entonces —dijo Harry **

**Hagrid se escabulló. **

—**¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? —dijo Hermione con aire pensativo. **

—**¿Creéis que tiene que ver con la Piedra?-**

-No.-dijo Lily con seguridad haciendo que todos se volteasen a verla.- Hagrid va criar a unridgeback noruego, por eso el nombre del título.- terminó de hablar mirando a Hagrid con sus intensos ojos verdes.

-Claro, ¿Cómo no lo habíamos pensado?- preguntó Remus curiosamente, aunque nadie contestó nada y Hagrid, volvió a leer incomodo, sabiendo que tener a dragones era ilegal.

**-Voy a ver en qué sección estaba —dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos. Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa. **

—**¡Dragones! —susurró—. ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Mirad estos dos: Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones...-**

Todos lo sabían así que no se inmutaron, aunque Lucius deseaba poder usar esa información para echar al guardabosques, pero no podía porque eso "pasaría" en el futuro.

—**Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí —dijo Harry-**

Muchos seguían que Hagrid estaba un poco loco para desear tener un dragón como mascota.

**-Pero va contra nuestras leyes —dijo Ron—. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los muggles no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines.-**

Todos se quedaron de piedra por los conocimientos del niño, se preguntaban cómo sabía esas **cosas sobre los dragones.**

**-De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendríais que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania. –**

Entonces todos comprendieron porque Ron sabía tanto de dragones, aunque Molly se tensó al escuchar la parte de las quemaduras, no le gustaba que cualquiera de sus hijos sufriera el más mínimo daño.

**-Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry **

—**Por supuesto que hay —respondió Ron—. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los muggles que los han visto para que los olviden.-**

Era impresionante escuchar ese tipo de cosas, casi nadie sabía que el ministerio tuviera que encargarse de tantas cosas para esconder a los dragones, es más, casi nadie sabía que seguía habiendo dragones en Inglaterra.

**-Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? —dijo Hermione. **

**Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosques, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas. Hagrid preguntó «¿quién es?» antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos.-**

Al leer esas palabras todos suponían o sabían que estaría criando al dragón, a Norberto.

**-En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que ellos no aceptaron.-**

Las chicas se asquearon al imaginarse dichos bocadillos, no los habían probado, pero les parecía algo muy repulsivo.

**-Entonces ¿queríais preguntarme algo? **

—**Sí —dijo Harry no tenía sentido dar más vueltas—. Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de Fluffy. **

**Hagrid lo miró con aire adusto.-**

Hagrid estaba de acuerdo consigo mismo, no pondría a unos niños en peligro, mucho menos a unos niños, que ya apreciaba, aún sin conocerlos.

**-Por supuesto que no puedo —dijo—. En primer lugar; no lo sé. En segundo lugar, vosotros ya sabéis demasiado, así que tampoco os lo diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts... Aunque eso ya lo sabíais, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguasteis lo de Fluffy.-**

Hagrid negó con la cabeza, si él no lo hubiera leído nunca hubiera sido capaz de imaginárselo.

**-Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí —dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera. La barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía. Hermione continuó—: Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti.-**

Lily sonrió, cada vez le agradaba más Hermione, sabía que ayudaría a su hijo ante cualquier problema y eso era lo más importante para ella.

**-Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó. Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con orgullo.-**

Los Gryffindors estaban muy orgullosos por los tres futuros leones, eran un gran equipo.

**-Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo deciros esto... Dejadme ver... Yo le presté a Fluffy... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... la profesora Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall —contó con los dedos—, el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperad, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape. **

—**¿Snape? **

—**Ajá... No seguiréis con eso todavía, ¿no? Mirad, Snape ayudó a proteger la Piedra, no quiere robarla.-**

-Al contrario, así le será más fácil robarla.-dijo James en voz alta sin darse cuenta, todos le miraban, pensando lo mismo que él, excepto Severus que le miró con una mirada asesina, pero James no le dio importancia alguna.

**-Harry sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban pensando lo mismo que él. Si Snape había formado parte de la protección de la Piedra, le resultaría fácil descubrir cómo la protegían los otros profesores. Es probable que supiera todos los encantamientos, salvo el de Quirrell, y cómo pasar ante Fluffy.-**

Muchos pensaban exactamente lo mismo, en cualquier caso, Severus, o quien quiera que fuera el ladrón tenía muchas facilidades para pasar "las trampas".

Por otra parte Remus al nombrar a Quirrell empezó a sospechar de él con más fuerza, pero seguía sin tener pruebas, aunque estaba seguro que se revelaría quien era el verdadero ladrón.

**-Tu eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante Fluffy, ¿no, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry con ansiedad—. Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor? **

—**Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo —dijo Hagrid con orgullo.-**

Hagrid asintió orgulloso de sí mismo, había hecho un buen trabajo al ayudar a proteger la piedra filosofal.

**-Bueno, eso es algo —murmuró Harry a los demás—. Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando. **

—**No puedo, Harry, lo siento —respondió Hagrid. Harry notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego. Harry también miró.-**

Muchos estaban extrañados de que aún no se hubiera nombrado al dragón.

**-Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso? **

**Pero ya sabía lo que era. En el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro.-**

-¿Qué?- todos los alumnos estaban confusos, pensaban que ya tendría al dragón, no que tuviera un huevo de dragón, nadie entendía nada, si los dragones eran difíciles de conseguir los huevos de dragones eran peor aún.

**-Ah —dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la barba—. Eso... eh... **

—**¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid? —preguntó Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo— Debe de haberte costado una fortuna.-**

Todos sabían que lo que Ron decía era cierto, aunque era casi imposible que Hagrid lo hubiera pagado e incluso Hagrid lo sabía.

**-Lo gané —explicó Hagrid—. La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero.-**

Sorpresa rodeó todo el comedor, nadie en su sano juicio se liberaría de unhuevo deridgeback noruego tan fácilmente sin conseguir nada a cambio y eso también provocó muchas sospechas.

**-Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón? —preguntó Hermione. **

—**Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco —dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada—. Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho. Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo.-**

La señora Prince, entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose culpable, es decir, ella debería saber que Hagrid sacó el libro de la biblioteca y sabía que sería sacar dicho libro.

**-Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un ridgeback noruego. Y son muy raros.-**

Por eso mismo era que todos sospechaban sobre el señor que le entregó el huevo a Hagrid, nada parecía encajar entre sí.

**-Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Hermione no. **

—**Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera —dijo. **

**Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego.-**

Lily, Molly y McGonagall pusieron cara de horror al imaginarse a los tres niños siendo quemados vivos, pero rápidamente apartaron esos pensamientos de sus mentes.

**-Así que ya tenían algo más de qué preocuparse: lo que podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que ocultaba un dragón ilegal en su cabaña.-**

Hagrid se sentía contento y avergonzado, contento porque los niños se preocupaban de él, avergonzado porque ya tenían suficientes quehaceres y preocupaciones para encima añadirse él a la lista de preocupaciones.

**-Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila —suspiró Ron, mientras noche tras noche luchaban con todo el trabajo extra que les daban los profesores. Hermione había comenzado ya a hacer horarios de repaso para Harry y Ron. Los estaba volviendo locos. –**

Todos en general se preocuparon por los niños, tenían demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse y eso era demasiado estresante, incluso podrían enfermar.

**-Entonces, durante un desayuno, Hedwig entregó a Harry otra nota de Hagrid. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de salir». **

**Ron quería faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directamente a la cabaña. Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso. **

—**Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo?-**

James y Sirius tenían el mismo brillo en los ojos pensando en lo maravilloso que sería ver salir de su huevo a un dragón y criarlo, o pudieron pensar demasiado en ello porque Hagrid siguió leyendo.

La profesora Sprout no estaba muy contenta al pensar en que sus alumnos perdieran clase y por eso fulminó a Hagrid con la mirada sin que este se diera cuenta.

**-Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo... **

—**¡Cállate! —susurró Harry. **

**Malfoy estaba cerca de ellos y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos. ¿Cuánto había oído? A Harry no le gustó la expresión de su cara.-**

Lily no se quejó por los modales de hijo entendiendo la gravedad del asunto, Draco, como todo Malfoy que se precie era un bocazas buscapleitos y por ello Hagrid podía ser despedido…

Lucius estaba bastante orgulloso de su hijo, sabía que iba informar a algún profesor y Potter y los demás tendrían problemas, todo era fantástico.

**-Ron y Hermione discutieron durante todo el camino hacia la clase de Herbología y, al final, Hermione aceptó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid con ellos durante el recreo de la mañana.-**

La profesora Sprout suspiró aliviada, al menos no perderían su clase, ella amaba enseñar a sus alumnos y odiaba que cualquiera de ellos no aprendiera todo lo que les enseñaba, porque les podía ser útil en el futuro.

**-Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los tres dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque. Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante.-**

Hagrid sentía la misma excitación, aunque sabía que en futuro debería evitar tener un dragón, al menos se podía conformar leyendo más sobre Norberto.

**-Ya casi está fuera —dijo cuando entraron. **

**El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí. **

**Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación.-**

Muchos de los presentes se encontraban igual, el profesor Dumbledore miraba con ojos brillantes el libro, estaba intentando averiguar (sin éxito alguno) quién regalaría un huevo de dragón a un completo desconocido.

**-De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito. Harry pensó que parecía un paraguas negro arrugado.-**

Hagrid fue de los únicos que no se rieron por la descripción del dragón, la verdad es que parecía horrible.

**-Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones.**

**Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.-**

Los padres y los tíos de los niños se preocuparon en sobremanera, era una cría de dragón y podía hacer cualquier cosa sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

**-¿No es precioso? —murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos. **

—**¡Bendito sea! Mirad, conoce a su mamá —dijo Hagrid.-**

Todos, absolutamente todos, miraron a Hagrid preguntándose si tendrían que llevárselo a San Mungo para que lo ingresaran, parecía estar un poco loco.

**-Hagrid —dijo Hermione—. ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los ridgebacks noruegos? **

**Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana. **

—**¿Qué sucede?-**

Casi todos, bastante angustiados, se preguntaban lo mismo y les fastidiaba tener que esperar a leer, a veces era frustrante no saber qué era lo que podía suceder.

**-Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... Era un chico... Va corriendo hacia el colegio. **

**Harry fue hasta la puerta y miró. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible: **

**Malfoy había visto el dragón. –**

Casi todos palidecieron instantáneamente, ahora sí que estaban en graves problemas, Lucius en cambio tenía que hacer todo lo posible por borrar una sonrisa burlona de su cara, no quería tener más problemas con las demás casas.

• • •

**-Algo en la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy durante la semana siguiente ponía nerviosos a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la oscura cabaña de Hagrid, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.-**

Hagrid bajó la cabeza entristecido consigo mismo, sabía que los chicos le intentaban ayudar, pero él estaba encabezonado queriendo mantener a Norberto en su casa.

**-Déjalo ir —lo instaba Harry—. Déjalo en libertad. **

—**No puedo —decía Hagrid—. Es demasiado pequeño. Se morirá.-**

Todos se rieron de la patética excusa, Hagrid también lo hizo, sabía que al final los chicos le convencerían y lo dejarían en libertad, como todo dragón debería estar.

**-Miraron el dragón. Había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana. Ya le salía humo de las narices.-**

Las chicas eran las que se encontraban más angustiadas, los dragones eran demasiado peligrosos y por eso estaban prohibidos.

**-Hagrid no cumplía con sus deberes de guardabosques porque el dragón ocupaba todo su tiempo. Había botellas vacías de brandy y plumas de pollo por todo el suelo.-**

-Lo siento director, le prometo que eso no sucederá.-dijo Hagrid sabiendo que eso era lo correcto.

**-He decidido llamarlo Norberto —dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos—. Ya me reconoce, mirad. ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mamá? **

—**Ha perdido el juicio —murmuró Ron a Harry.-**

Nadie le contradijo porque casi todos pensaban lo mismo, alguno pensaba que sería genial tener un dragón, pero lo que no era muy cuerdo era que se llamará mamá así mismo, sobre todo porque era un hombre.

**-Hagrid —dijo Harry en voz muy alta—, espera dos semanas y Norberto será tan grande como tu casa. Malfoy se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento. –**

Lily y James asintieron con expresiones serias en sus rostros, Lily se sorprendió y le preguntó a James porque se había puesto tan serio.

-Porque nuestro hijo puede correr peligro si esta mucho tiempo con ese dragón y aunque me gustaría tener un dragón lo más importante para mí sois tú y Harry.- dijo en un tono serio que utilizaba muy pocas veces, Lily con lágrimas conmovida se abrazó más fuerte a James y este dijo en su tono normal.-Sigamos escuchando, no vaya a ser que quemen a nuestro hijo vivo.

Lily se rió, pero estaba segura de que James se escudaba tras sus bromas, siendo un hombre inteligente y cariñoso por dentro, se alegraba de haber aceptado ser su novia.

**-Hagrid se mordió el labio. **

—**Yo... yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo.-**

Hagrid leyó entrecortadamente, se sentía fatal renunciando a parte de sus sueños, pero sabía que era totalmente necesario.

**-Harry se volvió hacia Ron súbitamente. **

—**Charlie —dijo. **

—**Tú también estás mal de la cabeza —dijo Ron—. Yo soy Ron, ¿recuerdas?-**

Nadie comprendía a que quería referirse Harry, pero les pareció muy gracioso el comentario de Ron y estallaron en risas que fueron interrumpidas por Dumbledore.

**-No... Charlie, tu hermano. En Rumania. Estudiando dragones. Podemos enviarle a Norberto. ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad! **

—**¡Genial! —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid? **

**Y al final, Hagrid aceptó que enviaran una lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie.-**

Todos pensaron que esa idea era magnifica, aunque Molly se preocupó por la integridad de su hijo Charlie, pero no comentó nada, prefería que Charlie manejará al dragón a que su hijo acamara rodeado de llamas.

**-La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. La noche del miércoles encontró a Harry y Hermione sentados solos en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar. El reloj de la pared acababa de dar doce campanadas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe.-**

Todos se preguntaban quién había salido a esas horas tan tardías, pero era de suponer que se sabría unos segundos después así que esperaron a que Hagrid leyera.

**-Ron surgió de la nada, al quitarse la capa invisible de Harry Había estado en la cabaña de Hagrid, ayudándolo a alimentar a Norberto, que ya comía ratas muertas.-**

Las chicas se asquearon, pero no emitieron ningún ruido pensando que lo que vendría sería menos repulsivo.

**-¡Me ha mordido! —dijo, enseñándoles la mano envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado.-**

Molly pegó un grito que dejo sordo a más de uno, Hagrid no la podía mirar de lo mal que se sentía, por su culpa Ron había sufrido daño y sabía que podía haber sido peor.

**-No podré escribir en una semana. Os aseguro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco, pero para Hagrid es como si fuera un osito de peluche.-**

Algunos no estaban de acuerdo en que los dragones eran los peores animales, pero había que reconocer que podían ser muy desagradables.

**- Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque, según él, yo lo había asustado. Y cuando me fui le estaba cantando una canción de cuna.-**

-Hagrid.- dijo Molly intentando controlar la furia que le embragaba.- No voy a hacerte nada porque sé que no lo has hecho aposta, pero la próxima vez que mi hijo sufra daño por tu culpa, lo lamentaras.- terminó de hablar mirándole con sus ojos marrones, ahora negros por la furia.

**-Se oyó un golpe en la ventana oscura. **

—**¡Es Hedwig! —dijo Harry, corriendo para dejarla entrar—. ¡Debe de traer la respuesta de Charlie! **

**Los tres juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta.-**

Todos escucharon lo que leía Hagrid con sumo interés, algunos quería saber más sobre la crianza de dragones y otros tenían simplemente curiosidad.

**-Querido Ron: **

**¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al ridgeback noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad. **

**Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible. **

**Besos, **

**Charlie –**

Había un conflicto de sentimientos, por una parte alivio por deshacerse del dragón y por otra parte la preocupación de que algún profesor les pillara merodeando por el catillo.

**-Se miraron. **

—**Tenemos la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. No será tan difícil... creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a Norberto y a dos de nosotros.-**

Eso suponía que tendrían menos problemas de ser vistos, pero todavía quedaba uno que se vería, así que no sabían que pensar, podría haber algún incidente.

**-La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato. Cualquier cosa para liberarse de Norberto... y de Malfoy.- **

Lucius se cabreó, con la capa invisible sería imposible que su hijo les pillara, pero había hecho un gran avance.

**-Se encontraron con un obstáculo. A la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de Ron se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal.-**

Molly estaba sulfatada, sabía que el Hagrid presente no tenía la culpa, pero necesitaba desquitarse, como pudo lentamente se tranquilizó.

**-No sabía si convenía ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey ¿Reconocería una mordedura de dragón? Sin embargo, por la tarde no tuvo elección. La herida se había convertido en una horrible cosa verde. Parecía que los colmillos de Norberto tenían veneno.-**

Y con eso el poco control que había conseguido se esfumó, la rabia que sentía casi se podía palpar, Arthur le abrazó y la relajó, con bastante dificultad, pero lo hizo.

**-Al finalizar el día, Harry y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta el ala de la enfermería para visitar a Ron y lo encontraron en un estado terrible.-**

Lily viendo que su amiga no podía controlarse, se acercó a ella y le tranquilizó, como Molly lo había hecho con ella.

**-No es sólo mi mano —susurró— aunque parece que se me vaya a caer a trozos. Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y se estuvo riendo de mí-**

Molly fulminó a Lucius con la mirada, parecía una leona de verdad, pero apartó la mirada con rapidez para no cometer ninguna locura.

**-Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mordido (yo le había dicho que era un perro, pero creo que no me creyó). No debí pegarle en el partido de quidditch. Por eso se está portando así.-**

Molly seguía cabreada, pero también se alegró recordando que Ron había dejado el ojo negro a Malfoy.

**-Harry y Hermione trataron de calmarlo. **

—**Todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche —dijo Hermione, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Al contrario, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar.-**

Nadie entendía a Ron, pero sabían que se diría en seguida, aunque lo que fuera que pasara parecía ser grave.

**-¡La medianoche del sábado! —dijo con voz ronca—. Oh, no, oh, no... acabo de acordarme... la carta de Charlie estaba en el libro que se llevó Malfoy, se enterará de la forma en que nos libraremos de Norberto.-**

Lucius emitió una sonrisa, al fin, su hijo conseguiría, acabar con Potter.

Los Gryffindors, estaban con los ojos como platos, no podían creer que los niños tuvieran tan mala suerte, parecía imposible que algo fuera a ir peor.

**-Harry y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo de contestarle. Apareció la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir; diciendo que Ron necesitaba dormir. **

—**Es muy tarde para cambiar los planes —dijo Harry a Hermione—. No tenemos tiempo de enviar a Charlie otra lechuza y ésta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de librarnos de Norberto.-**

Hagrid no sabía dónde meterse, todo esto pasaba por su culpa, él les había metido en este embrollo y no podía hacer nada para sacarlos de él.

**-Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Y tenemos la capa invisible y Malfoy no lo sabe. **

**Encontraron a Fang, el perro cazador de jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada, cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid. Éste les habló a través de la ventana.-**

Ni el mismo Hagrid atendió su comportamiento, eso no era nada común en él.

**-No os hago entrar —jadeó— porque Norberto está un poco molesto. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de él. **

**Cuando le contaron lo que decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque Norberto acababa de morderle la pierna.-**

Hagrid que estaba con ojos llorosos, sabía que era por las dos cosas, pero sobre todo por tener que dejar libre a Norberto, que aunque fuera lo mejor para el dragón, a él le dolía.

**-¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo me ha cogido la bota... está jugando... después de todo es sólo un cachorro. **

**El cachorro golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Harry y Hermione regresaron al castillo con la sensación de que el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido.- **

La verdad sea dicha, en el Gran Comedor hasta los profesores pensaban lo mismo, no les gustaba que sus alumnos corrieran tanto peligro.

**-Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocupados por lo que tenían que hacer. Era una noche oscura y llena de nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid, porque tuvieron que esperar a que Peeves saliera del vestíbulo, donde jugaba a tenis contra las paredes.-**

Por primera vez, todos los bromistas se molestaron por la presencia de Peeves, era imprescindible que llegaran a tiempo, esta sería su única oportunidad.

**-Hagrid tenía a Norberto listo y encerrado en una gran jaula. **

—**Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje —dijo Hagrid con voz amable—. Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente solo. **

**Del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que hicieron pensar a Harry que Norberto le estaba arrancando la cabeza al osito.-**

Algunos alumnos se asustaron mientras que otros se reían imaginándose la escena, por supuesto estos últimos fueron los bromistas.

**-¡Adiós, Norberto! —sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y Hermione cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también—. ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará!-**

Hagrid se avergonzó nuevamente, mientras que los alumnos y algún profesor se reía por tan emotiva despedida,

**-Cómo se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo fue algo que nunca supieron. Era casi medianoche cuando trasladaron la jaula de Norberto por las escaleras de mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros.-**

Lily preocupó de que su hijo se hiciera daño por tener que cargar con tanto peso siendo tan pequeño.

**-Subieron una escalera, luego otra... Ni siquiera uno de los atajos de Harry hizo el trabajo más fácil. **

—**¡Ya casi llegamos! —resopló Harry, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta.-**

James se sintió aliviado por su hijo, aunque también estaba muy contento de que la persona a la que le prestó la capa se la diera a su hijo, le estaba viniendo de perlas.

**-Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos casi les hizo soltar la jaula. Olvidando que eran invisibles, se encogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de dos personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos. Una lámpara brilló.-**

La profesora McGonagall no lo admitiría nunca, pero le preocupaba que pillaran a su alumno favorito, porque, aunque no le diera clase ya lo era.

**-La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido escocés y una redecilla en el pelo, tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja.-**

Minerva se sonrojó, pero estaba contenta de no haber pillado a Harry y a Hermione, porque ellos estaban ayudando a Hagrid y sería injusto castigarles.

**-¡Castigo! —gritaba—. ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...? **

—**Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón!-**

Lucius parecía un tomate con peluca rubia, la furia que sentía era inmensa, era vergonzoso que su hijo diciendo la verdad le castigase y le quitaran puntos a Slytherin.

**-¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Vamos, Malfoy!-**

McGonagall, no dijo nada, porque aunque Draco hubiese dicho la verdad su única intención era molestar a Harry.

**-Después de aquello, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien, Hermione dio una especie de salto. **

—**¡Malfoy está castigado! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar!- **

Muchos rodaron los ojos por las palabras leídas, no se esperaban una actitud tan infantil por parte de Hermione.

**-No lo hagas —la previno Harry. **

**Riéndose de Malfoy, esperaron, con Norberto moviéndose en su jaula. Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad.-**

Nadie quería deprimir a Hagrid, bueno los tres Slytherins sí, pero sin poder evitarlo se pusieron a aplaudir contentos por la marcha de Norberto.

**-Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. Enseñaron a Harry y Hermione los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Norberto entre ellos.-**

Suspiros en general se escucharon por todo el Gran Comedor, la verdad es que era fantástico para todos que los niños se quitaran una preocupación de en medio.

**-Todos ayudaron a colocar a Norberto para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego Harry y Hermione estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias. **

**Por fin. Norberto se iba... se iba... se había ido.- **

Hagrid se entristeció, mientras que los demás se encontraban aliviados porque Norberto se había ido.

**-Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol, con los corazones tan libres como sus manos, que ya no llevaban la jaula con Norberto. Sin el dragón, y con Malfoy castigado, ¿qué podía estropear su felicidad? **

-¡NO PIENSES ESO!- gritó James junto con Sirius, muchos los miraron pidiendo respuestas, Remus se rió sabiendo a lo que sus dos amigos se referían.

-¿Por qué os ponéis así? ¿Qué pasa James?- preguntó Lily de forma autoritaria.

-Somos los merodeadores Evans.-dijo Sirius pareciendo que explicase algo a un niño de 5 años.- Es muy evidente que cuando piensas que todo va ir bien todo acaba mal.

-Tiene razón, Lily, a nosotros nos pasa siempre.-dijo James mirando a Lily que no se creía lo que decían los dos chicos.

-No os creo.- dijo Lily cabreada por las tonterías de los chicos.- Por favor Hagrid sigue leyendo.- pidió con voz dulce.

**-La respuesta los esperaba al pie de la escalera. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, el rostro de Filch apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad. –**

Todos, exceptuando a los merodeadores abrieron las bocas sorprendidos.

-Os lo habíamos dicho.-dijeron James y Sirius a la vez "tristemente".

-¿Cómo sabíais que se meterían en líos?- preguntó Lily ahora confundida.

-Te lo hemos dicho Lily, cuando un merodeador o bromista que nada puede estropear el momento siempre se complica algo.-dijo James con pesadez.

Ante estas palabras nadie dijo nada, aunque seguían sorprendidos, pero era más importante saber qué pasaría con los niños.

Por otra parte, Filch estaba muy orgulloso por haber atrapado a esos niños, a él le daba igual todo lo que hicieran, solo le importaba imponer castigos.

**-Bien, bien, bien —susurró Harry—. Tenemos problemas. **

**Habían dejado la capa invisible en la torre.-**

-Ese ha sido el final.-dijo Hagrid todavía avergonzado por los problemas que causaría a los niños.

-¿Qué?- gritaron los merodeadores muy indignados.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya dejado la capa por ahí?- preguntó James ofendido, Lily negó la cabeza divertida, aunque sabía que haber olvidado la capa invisible les había traído problemas a su hijo y a sus amigos.

-No te sulfures James, ya la recuperara.-dijo Lily apaciguadoramente.

-Lo siento, lo importante es que Harry este bien.-dijo James tranquilizándose poco a poco.


End file.
